Burning Desire
by coultharddd
Summary: Be cautious with lust; when paired with good timing and a few sentimental words it often transforms into love.
1. Chapter 1 - Rude Awakening

Ok here is my new one! I've rated it the highest rating because there might be some elements later on that cross into this...

I've finally completed my other multi chapter _'Never really over'_ and I am ready for this multi chapter.

This is purely about Henry and Elizabeth, I am not here to write about the correct formal procedures of politics. Just doing my own thing :)

Enjoy...

**Chapter 1 – Rude Awakening **

'Good morning Madam Secretary' Blake greeted his boss at the elevator like he did every morning with a mug of coffee and a muffin in hand.

'Good morning Blake, is that an extra strong coffee? She asked. She was feeling a little hung-over and slightly unprofessional

'Feeling a little worse for wear ma'am?' He teased his boss

'Let's just say I hope the president doesn't need me to drink with the Russian minister again anytime soon, Russia can drink' she rubbed her head. Conrad sent her on a diplomatic mission last night and it involved a lot of vodka.

'Ma'am; I happen to know the White House has amazingly strong coffee which is prefect because that is where you're needed' He smiled turning her around by her shoulders

'You know Blake I liked you a lot more before that last sentence' She huffed heading towards the lift

'Yeah my morning was better before I had Russell on the phone too' he pressed his lips and watched as Elizabeth headed back out of state department

'Morning everyone, Mr president' she spoke eloquently as she walked into the Oval Office. Due to her current state she hasn't registered that there was someone in the office she did not know.

'Madam secretary, the Russians have passed on vital information about the GRU's next move, Thank you for last night' Conrad smiled, and chuckled slightly at the state of his secretary of state.

'I trust you might need this' Russell handed her a coffee

'Thank you' she whispered

'Elizabeth id like you to meet Dr Henry McCord, ex fighter pilot for the marines, A Religion and ethics scholar, he's written countless books, teaching at the war collage and now helping work with defence, he is managing an asset in the GRU' Conrad spoke as Elizabeth glanced over to the man on the sofa. He stood up to greet the secretary of state;

Physically he was handsome, possibly late 30's, tall, dark hair, muscular _yeah he is easy on the eye_ she thought to herself, and then he spoke...

'Madam Secretary, pleased to finally meet you' but his tone wasn't as warm and genuine as she expected, she held out her hand to meet his but his hands were cold, his grip was a little too rough.

'Welcome aboard Dr McCord, I look forward to working with you' She lied, first impressions were not good. She was a CIA analyst for 12 years, she knew when she couldn't trust someone, and Henry was one of them.

'I would just like to say, the young boy who joined you and the foreign minister for a drink last night, He is my asset, and it is my job to protect him, so I feel it my duty to report that you nearly blew his cover, questioning him the way you did' Henry was a little abrupt in his tone towards Elizabeth

'Wait a minute Dr McCord I would just like to point out I had no idea; I was not read in on this' She was irritated, who was this man coming into the oval office dictating to her? How rude she thought.

'Still you could have had a little less vodka' He argued back, he wasn't sure why he was getting annoyed with her.

'Ok Henry Elizabeth's mission was to drink and let her guard down in the hope Russia would too, which they did, no cover was blown' Conrad reasoned, realising the conversation between two of his colleagues was going rouge.

'Apologies Mr President' he turned to look at Elizabeth and resumed his seat on the sofa.

As the meeting continued Henry found his eyes wondering over to Elizabeth. She looked stunningly beautiful, he thought if she didn't have a callus personality he would have probably been attracted to her, but she appeared rude and arrogant to him just then, and that infuriated him.

As the meeting drew to a close Henry exited the room first, Elizabeth was hot on his heels, she wanted to set the record straight

'Excuse me Dr McCord' she called and he turned to face her

'Madam Secretary'

'Elizabeth please, may I call you Henry?' she was trying to break down barriers

'No' came his stern reply and she was a taken back

'Ok, Dr McCord I just wanted to have a word with you if I may, I felt you were quite abrupt in there towards me, do we have a problem?' She asked him

'No not at all Elizabeth, I just don't rate people who get drunk and put others lives at risk very highly' he argued back, purposely using her name

'Well as you established I was not read in, and it was my mission to have a few drinks actually' she explained and he scoffed

'Excuse me Dr McCord I am the secretary of state and that title deserves a lot more respect that you are giving it right now' She was starting to getting highly irritated

'I respect people when they have earned it, and not before' he bit back and left her stood in the halls of the white house alone and infuriated.

She walked out of the white house slamming the door to her motorcade and demanded to be taken to the state department

'Nadine, Hi get me everything you can on a Dr Henry McCord please, I am on my way back, call a team meeting' Elizabeth instructed ending the phone call with her chief of staff.

_How dare he, who the hell does he think he is? _

As she arrived back at the state department and headed into her office all her staff were waiting for her, unsure what the meeting was about, she entered the office and the tension grew

'Hi everyone' she sighed

'Ma'am, that file' Nadine placed a folder on her desk

'Thank you, now do any of you know this guy?' She asked

'I've read one or two of his books' Jay spoke out

'He is easy on the eye Ma'am' Daisy spoke admiring Henry

'Hmm well that maybe so, but he has a personality of a brutal dictator, Who is he?' She snapped back

'Ma'am I believe he is currently working with DIA' Nadine spoke nodding to the file. Elizabeth felt guilty, she was unsure if she was over reacting or not, her gut was telling her he wasn't to be trusted but her gut was also feeling the aftermath of Russian standard vodka.

'Keep this safe please' She handed the file back to Nadine and thought better of it

'Anything else Ma'am?' Blake asked wondering why they were all called into a meeting

'Yeah He was very rude towards me, he doesn't even know me' she huffed

'Urm, Ma'am I was referring to our meeting' Blake added awkwardly

'Oh sorry, no, just be cautions of this guy' she warned. Nadine and Blake exchanged knowing glances, could they see something that Elizabeth didn't?


	2. Chapter 2 - Lies, Lies, Lies

Ok so I have been totally overwhelmed by the response to this story already anddddd **TEA LEONI** Like 2 of my tweets today! So I'm low key fangirling that for 2 minutes of her life she was aware of my existence!

On cloud 9 about that so that means you guys can have another update! Enjoy

**Chapter 2 - Lies, Lies, Lies**

It had been a quiet week for Henry, his asset had told him some potentially vital information about Russia's plans to invade Ukraine, and had now gone dark. Despite baring the weight of this information Henry still found himself thinking about Elizabeth, his mind was infected by thoughts of her, he couldn't understand how someone could be do rude. He knew he had to hand this information over and headed to the white house, praying he didn't bump into her, she literally made his skin crawl.

Elizabeth was sat in the oval office with Russell and Conrad; they were discussing Russia and the funeral of the president

'I think you should go Bess' Conrad explained and she nodded

'Of course sir' she reluctantly agreed, she knew she was going to have to go from the minute they discovered their president had passed away. She was about to discuss diplomatic relations when there was a knock at the door capturing their attention

'Sorry to interrupt sir, we have Dr McCord here, he said it is urgent' Lucy spoke

'Of course, send him in' Conrad smiled and looked at Elizabeth

'be nice' he warned her as Henry walked through the door

'Hi Sir, I am sorry to rush in like this, I have just received some Intel from my asset, I am not sure if it's of high importance' He rambled

'What is it son?' Conrad asked

'Apparently the president's widow, Maria is going to run for president, and when she gains the position she plans to invade western Ukraine' he informed them and all their faces fell

'Sir we have to speak to Anton Gorev, he is the best chance we have t keeping this from happening' Elizabeth immediately spoke out

'Then do so on your trip but quietly Bess'

_Bess, that sounds like a calm and friendly nickname for someone so harsh and blunt. _Henry thought to himself

'Where did you find this?' Russell addressed Henry

'My asset'

'Anything else?' He asked

'No, He's gone dark' Henry spoke. Elizabeth's ears pricked at this information

'Ok, Thanks everyone, let's get this plan into place, Bess have a safe trip' Conrad called dismissing them all from his office

'So which is it?' Elizabeth asked Henry leaving the office

'Sorry?'

'Which is it, did you get that information from your asset or has your asset gone dark?' She questioned

'Both' he spat

'So you had this information at least, what 12 hours ago? And you're only bringing it to us now' she pressed further, knowing that for an asset to be classed as 'gone dark' you wouldn't have heard from them for 12-24 hours depending on the situation.

'What is your problem' he spat

'My problem? You withheld vital information from us for a number of hours, I am taking your silence as an admition' She placed a hand on her hip

'You are so full of yourself' Henry attempted to walk away from her

'You are arrogant, and you are too damn old to be acting immature, that information could have brought us so much more time if it had been brought to us sooner' she stressed stopping Henry again

'I forgot you're so perfect'

'You're a real piece of work Dr McCord' she squared up too him

'I think you'll find you're the piece of work, I suggest you don't drink in Russia, we both know what it nearly cost the USA last time'

'How dare you, I am forth in line for the presidency you would do well to remember that' She was now stood close to him. She was angry but couldn't help but feel intoxicated by his scent.

'Well you wouldn't get my vote' He argued back, standing inches away from her, looking down at the small frame in front of him, he noticed she would fit perfectly in his arms...

'You're impossible' she cut, breaking the tension between them and stepping out of his personal space, turning on her heels and making a swift exit. _God that man_.

Elizabeth was now back in the state department, she was pacing the floor of her office, mumbling to herself about how much Henry annoyed her, she was struggling to settle down and cursed herself for being to over familiar to the situation, she was interrupted from her moment of irritation when her staff entered the office

'Is everything ok Madam Secretary?' Blake asked eyeing her facial expressions

'Were flying to Russia this evening to attend the funeral' she stated bluntly and this was met with moans and groans from her staff, she was thankful they were all comfortable enough to be honest with her, she worried in the beginning that since she didn't replace anyone of them after her predecessors death 8 months ago they would not be loyal, but this didn't appear to be the case.

'Look I do not want to go as much as the rest of you, but it is happening so we need to get on board, literally' she reasoned with them, taking a seat in her chair.

'I'll draft something for the press' Matt spoke

'Thank you, and try to leave out your views of brutal dictator, it's not good for daisy's stress levels' she tried to joke to ease the tension but it failed

'That's all thanks' she dismissed them but Nadine hung back

'Pardon me Madam Secretary, but is everything ok?' she asked tentatively

'Fine' she brushed her comment away, still boiling with rage at Henry inside

'Does this have anything to do with Dr McCord?' she pressed on and Elizabeth looked up at her

'No, it's fine, please leave Nadine' she asked in the politest way she could, Nadine decided not to respond but instead leave the secretary alone.

_Why does that man annoy me so much? He thinks he is so high and mighty, the claims to be ethical but his attitude and behaviour are far from it, I mean sure he is incredibly good looking and smells divine but that's not the point, the man in impossible. _


	3. Chapter 3 – Cat Fight

Please keep reviewing I love hearing your opinions/thoughts/feedback! Thank you so much.

**Just to note I will be using storyline from within the show but I have switched the order of them round a little for the context of this story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 – Cat Fight **

Elizabeth and her staff were sat in the funeral waiting for the widow of the president to commence her speech but nobody foreseen what was coming...

The widow stood in front of a nationality televised funeral and began to talk about her bid to make Russia an empire again, and how President Dalton sent his secretary of state Elizabeth McCord, this showing the Russians and her late husband nothing but disrespect. She went on to expose the fact Elizabeth and Anton Goriev had a private meeting where she suspected they were attempting to formulate a plan for him to take the presidential spot in Russia. She claimed that America was no friend to the Russians and ended her speech by outing Elizabeth, calling her various vindictive names and sent her with a message of warning that Russia was ready for war.

Elizabeth refused to sit through the ordeal and stood up and exited the funeral, her security details protecting her from crowds that were beginning to form around her and the staff, branding her a malicious dictator. When they eventually reached the sanctuary of their hotel room nobody spoke for a few moments; until a phone chimed breaking the silence. Elizabeth looked up at Blake who looked at her glumly

'Let me guess Russell Jackson has sent lots of heart emoji's and wants to know if we're doing ok?' she replied sarcastically

'I wish Ma'am, we need to leave Russia and head to the white house' He replied and she sighed, she knew she was going to take the brunt of this world crisis, after all she was there, she was the face of it.

Several hours later and a thousand more messages from Russell, Elizabeth was back in America and heading to the white house. She brushed her skirt down and took a deep breath before entering into the oval office;

'Welcome back Bess, everyone let's catch Elizabeth up' Conrad addressed all the staff in the office

'we're discussing a potential retaliation to Scandal that took place in Russia' Russell replied sarcastically, as if she didn't know what they would be discussing.

'The scandal which has made the American government look feckless' Conrad replied annoyed at what has taken place

'Nobody could have seen this coming' she argued 'And I'm not so sure the use of the word scandal is appropriate here' she defended herself

'Whatever you want to call it bottom line we need to fix the mess you created' Russell argued and Henry shook his head at her displaying his disgust

'Well with all due respect sir perhaps I'm not the best person to be involved then' she smiled awkwardly at Conrad and he nodded allowing her to be dismissed from the meeting. Truth was she didn't trust herself not to argue. She was angry that she was getting the blame. Of course she would she was there. She headed back to the state department and was hoping her team was around, she needed advice

'Hi guys' she greeted rushing through the door she was still a little flustered and stressed

'Madam secretary you're back early?' Nadine highlighted thinking she'd have been longer in the meeting.

'Yeah well it turns out this whole thing is my fault so I'm not going to be part of the solution' she threw her bag on the table annoyed.

'How is it your fault Ma'am?' Jay asked

'I was there why wouldn't it be my fault?' she replied and realised she was being unprofessional now but she was angry, and what was annoying her more was the fact that Henry was shaking his head at her almost like he was disgusted with how she did/didn't handle it, that threw her the most, but why did she care about his opinion so much..

'That's ridiculous nobody could have seen this coming

'Yeah well apparently Dr McCord could' she relied sarcastically and the team began to retreat. If they knew anything it was not speak about Henry as she would often go from zero to angry in a split Second.

'Ma'am why don't we discuss-'Nadine started but was interrupted by Blake

'Sorry to interrupt the President has asked to see you at the White House' He looked at his boss awkwardly

'Oh that can't be good' she sighed and headed back to the white house.

'Bess come and sit down' He spoke, pointing to the sofas. Bess knew this was not a good thing as no other staff, not even Russell was present in the office.

'I wanted to apologise for how you feel I may or may not have handled this situation' He spoke

'Sorry sir I don't follow' She was confused, her gut instincts were telling her that this was going to be a much more formal chat than him apologising to her for god knows what...

'When you left the meeting this morning I knew you were unhappy, I worked with you for years in the CIA and never did you leave a meeting, so I apologise for making you feel you had too'

It's not that sir, I just don't see how we can resolve this effectively with my input, Maria hates me for going to the funeral my involvement will add fuel to the fire, the best way to do this is for me to step back' She lied, she wanted to leave the meeting because she felt she was being pushed from the inner circle, and in a moment of weakness chose not to fight her way back in.

'Talking of stepping back, I want you to be more receptive to Henry' Conrad instructed her

'There it is' she mumbled, she knew there was more too this conversation

'Yes Bess, you and him need to cut it out, you're like kids in a playground don't think I don't know about your arguments outside the office, as well as your quick remarks and death stares inside my office, it stops now' He warned her

'I hope he is getting this speech as well' she fought back, she was sick of being made to look like the bad person

'Do not push it Bess' He glared at her

'So that's a no then' she stared back at her old friend, now boss.

'Elizabeth that is enough, he is the new kid on the block just let him shine for a bit, would it kill you to be nice to the guy' He snapped at her, which reminded her where she was an who she was speaking too

'I will try harder sir, but I will continue to speak up on matters I do not agree with, that's why you brought me in' not backing down fully

'Yes and I brought Henry in for the same reason, he is staying with us so you better get on board and quick is that understood'

'Yes sir' _Get on board with that man, great. _she thought to herself, sensing it was time to leave she grabbed her bag and coat before heading home and pouring herself a large glass of wine, her head swarmed with thoughts of one man...

Meanwhile following the earlier meeting Elizabeth left Henry was sat in his office and for some reason his mind was running away with him, he couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of researching Elizabeth on the internet, he opened and closed the window a few time she for deciding to enter her name.

Thousands of images immediately flashed in front of him, most from the recent trip to Russia, but some were of her stood with the president, some about her being sworn in a Secretary of State and other general images of her. He found himself clicking on a link that provided information about her life; some of the great achievement, the Russian scandal again, and he couldn't contain himself, he clicked on the link that was titled 'personal life'

He noted from the information they've never had on record of her having a boyfriend, when hadn't been dating anyone since starting at state 8 months ago, she is 33 years old, _she looks like good in that_, he thought seeing an image of her in a figure hugging red dress for some formal event, but the thought was quickly shook from his head he shut everything down and continued to remind himself why he found her irritating.


	4. Chapter 4 – Peace Talks

**Chapter 4 – Peace Talks **

The next week had flown by for Elizabeth; she was running between the state department and the White House trying to calm the president when Russia escalated things and taking the brunt of all unwanted comments from Russell or Henry.  
She had been trying to negotiate a cease fire, trying to get the president to stand down a little in order for Russia to stand down also.

She couldn't tell you how she managed to do it but she was just thankful she did. As they were now both arriving in Geneva for the peace talks. Along with them on the journey was Henry, a man who she loathed, she found herself inhaling when he spoke, or closing her eyes to stop her arguing back with him. She knew she crossed the line when Conrad spoke to her last week, this man was not worth her job and she had to rise above it.

Henry was here to work alongside with DIA to retrieve his asset who was currently working for the GRU, so he left Elizabeth and the president on arrival, something which both Henry an Elizabeth were thankful for, the tension between them both was unbearable, maybe _they_ needed to have peace talks.

'We know you killed your husband, and we have proof' came the harsh words from Elizabeth's mouth as she spoke to the Russian president.

'Killing your beloved husband, and Russia's beloved president is not something I think you'll survive politically' Conrad added

'Or you simply may not survive it' Bess had her claws out

'Ok, fine but I cannot sign this deal without something in return, my generals will not accept it, we know you have a spy, give me his name' Maria demanded

'You've got it wrong' Elizabeth denied

'Even if we did, I would not give up one of my own' Conrad stood up

'Very well, we will have to take measure into our own hands'

'Do you really want to test the full force of our military?' Elizabeth asked standing next to Conrad

'We do not hold the same restrictions on our army as you Americans'

'Nuclear' Conrad whispered and the sudden realisation of what the world could be facing dawned on him. Elizabeth turned her back to Maria and began speaking to the president

'Sir we need to consider apologising'

'No Bess, I will not be publicly humiliated for her'

'Sir we cannot give him up, you know they'll kill him' she stressed, her breathing becoming rapid

'We need to think of the greater good' He argued

'Sir, Henry...' She drifted off, she realised this would affect him, she felt bad for him, guilty almost.

'I cannot risk millions of lives, and I need my secretary of state on board, this is happening' He snapped and turned to face Maria, giving her the details of their Russian asset.

Elizabeth stood routed to the spot watching the scene unfold, she felt sick, her thoughts were split;

The young boy, 24 years old, she knew that he would face criminal charges, beatings maybe even death for what he has done. She closed her eyes at the thought and swallowed back tears

Henry; He was going to be angry, and devastated, he was already in too deep with this. She had this overriding feeling that she was letting him down, she didn't want to hurt him, she didn't even realise until now that she even cared about him. How was she going to look him in the face?

The greater good; we had to do it, she knew that, all rational thoughts knew that. Potentially lose one life to save millions was a no brainer really, but having to agree to this, peace was a beautiful thing, making peace was not, that was torturous.

And just like that the peace agreement was signed. Elizabeth and Conrad were leaving the room in silence, she couldn't find her voice, she felt incredibly guilty about the decision that was just made, she was fiddling with her fingers when Conrad broke the silence

'We did the right thing' he stated, was it a question? Did he want reassurance? She wasn't sure but she couldn't give it, she didn't feel like they'd done a good thing, all she was thinking about was Henry.

'Sir I am going to head back to my staff and fill them in' She spoke in a cracked voice he didn't respond, just simply nodding watching her turn on her heels and walk away.

She reached her room, with Blake and Nadine present, they both looked at her in shock, neither spoke knowing something was wrong

'It's signed' she mumbled sitting on the armchair.

She couldn't elaborate because her mind became infected with Henry, _how am I supposed to tell him this? He hates me enough, I feel so bad, why do I care about him so much, he is rude and obnoxious, but I cannot stop thinking about him, he is going to be so distraught about this. _

Elizabeth didn't have chance to think about how to approach this with Henry as the very man himself pushed his way through her hotel door, Nadine, Blake and Elizabeth looked in the direction as the door collided with the wall, one thing was evident, he was more than angry...

Moments before Henry was in the back of a blacked out van with other DIA, he had his eyes on Dmitri and was ready to pull him when his colleague ordered for the mission to be aborted leaving him standing on the side of the road. Henry pulled the curtain back and noticed him being bundled into the back of an unknown car

'What's happening' he shouted

'We've been told to pull, I don't know' Jane fellows responded just as confused as him.

'He's been made' Henry spat, turning to face Jane as the van pulled to a stop

'Intel has received the order to abort the mission, looks like he was handed over' she responded and Henry saw red. He got out of the van and marched his way up the road towards the hotel, there was one person he wanted to see

_How could she do this, Conrad wouldn't do this he is an ex spy, sure she worked in the CIA but she doesn't care, she is cold hearted, she nearly outed him from day one, what a bitch, I have never hated someone as much as I hate her, I am going to put her in her place..._

He reached her hotel room door, he pressed the handle down and threw the door back with all his force, causing her DS agents to promptly stand behind him, he stepped into the room and saw her, he had never felt so angry...


	5. Chapter 5 – Conflict

**Here is the next installment! Thank you so much I love how everyone is loving this story! Please keep reviewing!**

**H/E fluff and maybe some smut will be coming at somepoint but first... **

**Chapter 5 – Conflict **

'I'm guessing this is your doing' he slammed her hotel room door open and entered into the main area. Where she was accompanied by Blake and Nadine

'Excuse me' she stood up, of course she knew what this was about, she just wish it hadn't come to this, she noticed the anger in his eyes, his muscles...

'He's been made, we have him up, I know Conrad wouldn't do this as an old spy himself so it had to be you! You've wanted to out him from the start but this is low Elizabeth even for you, how can you live with yourself' he spat walking past Nadine and closer to Elizabeth, so close he became intoxicated by her scent

'It was part of the negotiations, we...w...we had to think of the greater good' she stuttered, her emotions running wild; scared, angry, belittled, powerless, guilty, sexual...like she wanted to throw herself at him, _this is not the time to find this man attractive. _

'That's crap and you know it, I'm disappointed in you, even I thought this was beneath you, you've basically ordered the murder of someone I hope you feel good about yourself Madam fucking Secretary' he was raging, he wanted to lash out at something, he was stood close to her, he could see the fear in her eyes, he was scared of his temper too, he was hurt, he felt responsible he promised Dmitri he would be safe, he felt like he wanted to grab her and kiss her hard...

'Henry it wasn't like that' she was nearly crying, tears forming in her eyes, she was annoyed at herself for showing this side of her, she was a strong professional women she reminded herself. She glanced to the side of her noticing the awkward glances from her staff, she looked back up and Henry and decided to not paying any attention to Blake and Nadine for now.

'Save it' he snapped, before she even had chance to speak again. He had to get away and turned quickly and stormed out. _How could she do that, the arrogance she doesn't even care. She probably talked him into it, she agreed for this man's murder, how dare she. She looked so scared, she had tears in her eyes, god she is infuriating. _He decided to go for a walk and get some space before they flew back to America in a few hours.

Elizabeth stood routed to the spot, she didn't know what to think of feel. Nadine went to approach her but Blake held her back and shook his head

'Let's come back later' he whispered and Nadine agreed, they left her stood alone in the room.

It was a while later and Elizabeth had received a text to say they would be leaving in just over an hour. She decided at that point she needed some air before getting on the plane with Henry; it was going to be a long flight. She didn't know where she was going but she ended up outside Henry's hotel room door. If it wasn't for the fact her DS agents were following her she would have ran and pretended she never went there, but unwilling to lose face again today she bit the bullet and knocked on his door. Seeing the door open and Henry stood before her, her heart sank a little, she wanted him to be mad at her, mock her, be rude to her anything but the stone wall of silence.

'Henry I am so, so sorry about your asset' she found her voice

'Dmitri' came he blunt reply

'I'm sorry about Dmitri I really am and please believe I tried to consider all other possibilities' she corrected herself, she was being vague as he hadn't invited her in yet

'Of course you did' he huffed walking away from the door, but leaving it open, she wasn't going to take no for an answer this time, she was determined to make him understand so she followed him in.

'Henry I really did, but when it comes down to it unfortunately the life of one against the threat of hundreds of thousands even millions of others then yeah, the president was right now matter how much I disagreed with the principles. Can you honestly stand there and say we shouldn't have given him up knowing the threat of a nuclear war was on the table?'

'Nuclear war?' he questioned

'Yes Henry, so either way he would have been dead' she couldn't help but add the add sentence

'that was low' he gritted through his teeth

'Sorry I shouldn't have said that..It's just, you just' she was struggling to find the words

'I what? What do I do Elizabeth' he stood almost nose to nose with her now, he looked down at her lips... Her lips looking plum and fresh, the urge to kiss them so bad rising again

' you make me so angry' she hissed, stepping out of his personal space and turning her back on him

'Well you're not exactly my favourite person either' it's true she wasn't, he still wanted to rip her clothes off though

She was looking at his face, her eyes glanced to his lips, soft looking lips

'If it's any consolation I don't disagree with a single word you've said and I wish there was another way. But do not take this out on me Henry. I am sick of being at the brunt of all your aggression'

'Sorry' he whispered, but Elizabeth didn't buy it

'Goodnight Dr McCord' and with that she left. She headed back to her own Hotel room, she couldn't help but wonder how far it would have gone if she didn't leave... anger/revenge sex was definitely playing on her mind.

She walked to her bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, she was patting it dry when she heard the door open and close_ great round 3_ she thought, but was surprised when she saw Nadine enter with a bottle of scotch.

'I thought you might need a glass' Her chief of staff offered

'Or several' Elizabeth joked

'Well I think we only have time for one, we flight in an 40 minutes Ma'am' Nadine explained pouring a drink for her an Elizabeth before taking a seat on the chair opposite her

'Would you like to talk?' she asked her boss. Elizabeth swilled the dark brown liquid around in her glass for a while before filling the silence

'Am I really that bad?' she wasn't really asking Nadine, more questioning herself.

'No Ma'am'

'Well you have to say that otherwise I'd fire you for being mean' she laughed and poured the liquid down her throat, feeling it burn as she swallowed.

'Permission to be frank?' Nadine asked

'Oh god, you best pour me another'

'Ma'am you are not _'that bad'_ in fact you're not bad at all, you can be impossible to work with at times because you're stubborn and won't budget when you have an idea in your head, but you always do everything you can to make this world safer. You work too damn hard to let a man get to you, and you're the softest, kindest most compassionate politician I've ever met, you care and you follow through on your word, thing have gotten done since you've been around'

'I'm not a politician, but thank you Nadine, I appreciate that' she smiled, she wasn't good at receiving compliments at the best of times let alone today. They sat in silence before getting ready to get on the plane.


	6. Chapter 6 – Put an end to it

**I am so overwhelmed by the reviews thank you all so much! **

**I am spending the evening writing so I am a good few chapters ahead meaning the updates can keep coming at a good pace!**

**This is just a short chapter compared to the rest and I do apologise but I do hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – Put an end to it **

'Oh no it's anxious daisy and that thing' She called to her staff as Daisy and her iPad entered the morning meeting.

'Apologies for being late Madam Secretary, I was meeting with the gaggle and, well you need to see this' She stated propping the iPad on the table and playing the video recording

Elizabeth watched as to men shared a lunch together, laughing and joking, One of the was Henry. She was unsure who the other man in the video was, but quite frankly she wasn't interested her eyes were fixated with Dr McCord

Elizabeth found herself looking at Henry a lot more recently, despite their recent collision over his asset 2 weeks ago. She had recently become to notice just how handsome she thought he was. _Beauty really did capture the heart it was a shame about his personality _she thought.

Her eyes watched as he placed an hand on this other gentleman shoulder he was dining with, _I want his hands on me_ she thought, and caught herself blushing, she took a sip of her coffee hoping her staff didn't notice

'Sorry daisy what is this?' She asked needing to divert her attention

#This is Dr McCord meeting with Reverent Jacobs, now they're old friends, and good ones at that I believe but reverent Jacobs is a drug lord, he's engaged in the exchange of illegal drugs across the border. Now I haven't been able to confirm with the White House yet but apparently Dr McCord is due to introduce the reverent to the president later this week'

'And in doing so ties our president and his legacy to a drug dealer' she sighed

'Ok thank you, guys can you finish up here I have to go, Blake can you get my car' she spoke and picked up her bag

'Where are you going?' Matt asked forgetting she was his boss and that he just over stepped the mark.

'To the war collage; Blake please call Dr McCord and tell him that I will be at his office in 20 minutes, everyone else we will reconvene when I get back' she ordered. Swiftly leaving the office, she was unsure why she chose to go to Henry directly rather than simply warn Russell Jackson, but she had a sneaky feeling she just wanted to see him.

'Ok M'sec is mad' Matt highlighted when she left the room

'I would not want to be Dr McCord' Daisy echoed

'She won't be too harsh' Nadine called and everyone looked at her

'So you know something we don't?' Daisy asked

'Oh please it's obvious the two of them lust after one another' Blake piped up from the corner and everyone turned to him looking

'No man she loathes him' jay shook his head in disagreement

'Yeah ok, just like she loathes doughnuts' he shot back leaving everyone exchanging confused glances

'Ok everyone gossip over. Let's get back to work' Nadine commanded order over the staff, the secretary's personal life was not for their discussing.

Elizabeth's heels were clicking down the hallway, her black trousers clinging to her hips as they strode towards Henry'. Her silk cream shirt fell off her body effortlessly as she pushed the door to his classroom open. The class was full of students who immediately stood out of respect for the Secretary of State; she smiled and gestured for them to take a seat

'Dr McCord I am sorry to interrupt can I please have a moment of your time' she asked politely.

Henry had noticed how beautiful and radiant she was, she commended the room when she walked in, his eyes glanced over her body, he wanted to touch her, taste her

'Yeah, everyone take an early break' he cleared his throat embarrassed with his thoughts.

'How can I help?, I got your message from Blake' He asked

'Do you know reverent Jacobs is a drug lord?' She spat it out, no point avoiding the topic she thought

'Excuse me, no he isn't, he is a long term friend of mine who I care deeply for so please be mindful of how you speak. And that is the reason you interrupted my class?' This women really did annoy him

'Yes he is Henry, we have proof, I am happy to provide it for you but right now you need to cancel his meeting with the president unless it is your underlying motive for the president to be humiliated'

'Don't be ridiculous, I don't want to humiliate anyone' he argued back, for some reason he could sense by her tone she wasn't lying about his old friend.

'Well you certainly humiliated me a few weeks ago'

'Oh so that's what this is about, because you turned your back on someone you think I am going to do the same'

'I didn't turn my back on anyone Henry, it was for the greater good' she stressed, she really was tired of this argument.

'Elizabeth I am not having this discussion anymore it's done, Dmitri is dead with no thanks to the American government' he spat still enraged about the situation in Russia

'Cancel the meeting or I will' she snapped at him turning on her heels and leaving him stood alone.

_She is so sexy when she is angry, that bum... wait what? No Henry. _


	7. Chapter 7 – That is not protocol

**Chapter 7 – That is not protocol **

It has been a few days since Elizabeth and Henry's recent head to head discussion. It had been officially announced from the White House that Henry was now an ethical and religious consideration and adviser to the president. The majority of Elizabeth's team had avoided this topic of discussion all together as Elizabeth would often shout when he was mentioned.

Henry was making his way over to the state department to see the very women himself. He was surprisingly calm and not annoyed at her; in fact he needed a favour. He had slowly began to come to terms with what happened in Russia and he found himself thinking about Elizabeth more and more each day, the fleeting thought of her had turned into hours of various scenarios in his head.

_She is beautiful, very actually. She is highly intelligent which is sexy, her skin is constantly glowing, and her legs...well they are divine. I'd love to feel them wrapped around me, too feel inside her, god she is hot..._

The majority of Henry's thoughts were like this now, he was certain it was just lust after her and nothing more, nonetheless he often found himself blushing after thoughts of her.

He arrived at the state department and took the lift to the seventh floor. He confidently walked towards her assistant Blake

'Morning Blake, is Elizabeth in?' He asked

'Madam Secretary is busy' Blake shot back, for some reason Elizabeth didn't trust this guy therefore neither did Blake.

'So she is in there then' He called back walking towards her office, he was slightly annoyed that he was unable to speak to the secretary when he wanted, after all it was shop talk and that was the only reason he wanted to see her, wasn't it...

Blake shot up and followed Henry into the room, causing Elizabeth to look above her glasses from her desk where she was buried in various documents and files

'Madam Secretary Dr McCord' Blake shifted

'I got that, thanks Blake' she dismissed him and Henry waited until the door was closed

'So, to what do I owe this..._pleasure' _she grit her teeth, she was not in the mood for another round with Henry. He hadn't even spoken and she was annoyed with him

'I need a favour' He stated and Elizabeth stood up from behind her desk intrigued, she walked around and leant against the desk, gesturing for Henry to take a seat

Henry noticed how her skirt had risen to just above her knee's, her gorgeously tanned and toned legs were resting just in front of him, he could smell her perfume, it was seductive, this was the first time he had been up close and really noticed just how stunning she was, her skin flawless, her eyes were captivating. Henry was starting to think this was more than just lust..

'I am concerned about one of my students Ivan, he hasn't been right since Dmitri' death, they were friends and he is in the Russian military, he needs asylum'.

'Ok well you cannot just demand asylum, there needs to be a legitimate reason, there is a formal process Henry, surely you know this' she waved her hands, she wasn't in the best of moods today and was getting increasingly irritated by the moment. She could feel his eyes burning through her, she wondered what he was thinking...

'Yes but I don't have time for formalities, he is going back to Russia this evening so I figured I would come to the head of the state department' he explained

'Well I mean, wait going back to Russia? Henry why is he going to Russia if he wants asylum?' she asked confused

'He doesn't know I am here, I wanted to see if it was possible first, Elizabeth I am really worried about his mental state' Even though she was irritated by Henry, she could see the fear in his eyes, his deep brown eyes that she found herself immersed in...

'Henry he needs to want asylum'

'he will, I just need to speak to him, see the thing is, he is homosexual and he was close friends with Dmitri, the spy we gave up, of course there is grounds to keep him safe'

'Everyone who works for the Russia military know about Dmitri that is not going to grant him asylum' she shot back she couldn't believe he was still punishing her over this, well that is how it felt to her

'But being out in the Russia army should, qualify, complete the paperwork and I'll have it sent up' she reasoned standing up to open the door

'He isn't exactly out' Henry shifted causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes

'Come again?' she glared at him, all inferior now surfacing

'I just thought maybe he could not declare it, get a presidential pardon' Henry was clutching at straws

'In case you haven't noticed I am not the president' she raised her hands pointing towards herself

'Well a secretary of state pardon then' he stood up, getting wound up by how difficult a seemingly simple requested appeared

'There is no such thing, and do you not think what you're asking me to do is a little unethical Dr Henry McCord ethics advisor to the president' she replied sarcastically, Henry chose to ignore that.

'Fine, I'll speak to him, if he agrees you'll sign it, today?'

'Just get it sorted the formal way and I will look into the rest, I am not making promises' she argued

'Thank you' He smiled, for once him and Elizabeth resolved an issue with as little argument as possible, _maybe she is a nice personal after all _

'Oh and Henry' she called as he turned to face her

'Don't come to my office unannounced again, or ignore my staff when they tell you I am not available' she warned him, getting back to her work._ And she ruined it_ he thought to himself, she always had to have the last word.

Later that day Elizabeth still had her head buried in paperwork and a knock came from her office door. She groaned in response she was truly fed up of being interrupted, they were all ready behind on paperwork and she had so much more to do, it was evening like this Elizabeth was thankful she didn't have a family, that way she could stay at work all evening and get the job done.

'Yes' came the disgruntled reply

'I am so sorry Madam Secretary, but you said if anything urgent comes up' Blake flapped

'No it's fine, what's the matter?' she asked lifting her glasses off her face

'Well I wouldn't define it as urgent but I thought you should hear it first, urm, that student that Dr McCord sent the paperwork over for?' he asked and she nodded

'Well we've just received word that he has shot and killed himself on campus, Dr McCord found him' Blake's tone dipped as the sentence came out of his mouth

'Oh my' she gasped, she looked at Blake not knowing what to say or do.

'Urm, can you find me Dr McCord please' she cleared her throat and Blake nodded leaving her alone.

She had no idea why but she knew she needed to see him, she needed to make sure he was ok. The same feelings that washed over her in Russia after the news of Dmitri were flooding her once more; she wanted to comfort him.


	8. Chapter 8 – Anger runs deep

**I was feeling generous so here you go... **

**please keep reviewing they make my day!**

**Chapter 8 – Anger runs deep **

Henry was sat in his empty classroom with his head in his hands. Not too long ago he had received an unsettling message from a student and when he went to look for him he found that Ivan had shot himself in the head.

Henry had waves of emotions running through him, mainly guilt. He was shaking his head at himself, he knew the outcome of his conversation with Ivan earlier today might not have gone well but he didn't think it would end like this. Henry lifted his head and wiped a tear from his eye as he heard a knock on the door.

'Come in' he shouted, clearing his throat, he was surprised when he saw Elizabeth enter, he didn't want her there, he didn't want her to see him weak

'What' he snapped, luckily for him she ignored it

'I came to offer my condolences; and to see how you were holding up' she replied softly upon entering the classroom

'I am fantastic' he was sarcastic

'Henry, I am here as a friend' she offered

'Friend? Are you fucking joking, after everything you honestly think I want you as a friend?' He was rude and pushing her away _of course I don't want you as a friend, I want you as more_

'Henry I came here to offer support but you're clearly not in the frame of mind' she placed her hand up gesturing for him to stop, and turned to leave

'Well it's your bloody fault' he lied

'Excuse me? How is this _my_ fault?' she snapped back

'Well if you had just granted asylum under the radar like I asked then I wouldn't have had to speak to him about his sexuality and then he wouldn't HAVE TOOK A GUN TO HIS HEAD AND KILLED HIMSELF' he shouted, getting increasingly irate as the time went on

'Henry calm down' she reasoned, she was ex CIA she knew he blamed himself she could see straight through it

'DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO' he slammed his fists on his desk in frustration making Elizabeth jump, she was quite scared of him in this moment

'He was 26' he sighed sitting back in his seat, Elizabeth was desperate to wrap her arms around him, console him but she couldn't, she couldn't move from the spot.

'Henry you cannot blame yourself, you got him to sign the form, it was what he wanted at one point, I don't know what happened and I don't think you will ever know, but I know it wouldn't have been down to you' she spoke softly

'Since working for the white house people are losing their lives because of decision we've made, how can you say that is not because of you or I, and do not come at me with the 'it's for the greater good crap' he spat

'Henry, Ivan's death was nothing to do with any decision we made, you done everything to help him, hell you went above and beyond, including ambushing the secretary of state for a free pass, you did not fail him'

'I failed Dmitri'

'No Henry, that was an impossible decision but one that avoided war, we cannot blame ourselves, that is ridiculous'

'No do you know what is ridiculous? You, you come from your ivory tower and you've fallen into the state department job, living a life of luxury not giving a shit who you hurt along the way'

'You are way out of line Henry, watch your mouth' she warned

'Why? I searched you on the internet, I know you had a trust fund and had everything handed to you on a plate, do you even care about these people' he was furious

'How dare you, my childhood has nothing to do with you so back the hell off' she matched his inferior

'Get out' he whispered and Elizabeth didn't quite hear him, she went to step closer to calm the situation but Henry had other ideas

'I SAID GET OUT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, JUST PISS OFF' he shouted, she was shocked to her core with his temper, she didn't need to be told twice, she turned on her heels, flung the door open and headed for her motorcade as fast as she could. Only once the door was closed and she was alone did she let her emotions out.

Placing her head in her hands she let out a soft gentle cry, she was crying for herself as she was scared right now, she felt guilty about everything Henry had been through. But mostly she was crying because she didn't know how she was going to carry on with this man on her team. That is twice he has reduced her to tears, she wasn't sure she couldn't handle a 3rd.

That evening when tucked up in bed she found her thoughts wondering to Henry; staring up at her ceiling, unable to fight the thought of him anymore she let them flood in; _He hates me, literally hate me, he infuriates me, I've never hates someone as much as I have him, he is arrogant, obnoxious, self righteous, slightly good looking, ok really good looking, his eyes are mesmerizing, and his arms look like a comforting embrace, his scent, he smelt like the perfect mix of sandalwood and patchouli, very masculine, earthy aroma, which does nothing but increase my sexual desire for him, god I'd love to rip his shirt off, run my hands over his torso, taste him... _

Meanwhile the other side of town, Henry was sat in his living room drinking a single malt neat, he was feeling awful about today, not just his students death but for the way he spoke to Elizabeth..._what was I thinking, she is the secretary of state Henry, I wasn't raised like this, why do I argue with her? I do not want to, I'd love to get to know her, god she is beautiful, I want to rip her clothes off, feel her, kiss her, taste her... god this women deserves more than me, how do I show her that I actually think I like her? For god sake Henry what have you done?_


	9. Chapter 9 – Apologetic

**I adore reading your reviews! Please keep them coming!**

I promise happy/fluffy H/E will be coming! trust me writing this was killing me too!

**Chapter 9 – Apologetic **

Elizabeth woke in the morning to a blinding headache; she hadn't got much sleep due to thoughts of hers and henrys argument swarming her mind until early hours. She swung her legs out of bed and was about to rub her eyes when her phone pinged. She glanced at the screen, with half open eyes and seen that it was Russell Jackson beckoning her to the White House.

'Oh that can't be good' she whispered, today was going to be a long day. She could feel it already.

Henry woke that morning on a mission; he had to apologise to Elizabeth. He just had to figure out how to get her to give him the time, because he knew after yesterday he didn't deserve it. He was pulled from this thoughts when his phone went off, a message from Russell Jackson 'White House now'...

"Good morning sir' Bess called entering the Oval Office where Conrad and Russell stood

'Good morning Bess" they both echoed

'So this can't be good, it's not even 7.30' she glanced between the two men

'No it's not, we're waiting for Henry then we will catch the two of you up' Russell spoke.

_Henry, great I could have done without seeing him this morning._ As soon as she thought it the door behind her was pushed open

_Oh shit, I didn't even think about her being here_, he thought as he entered the office, his eyes lingering on her body a little longer than they should have.

'Morning everyone' he tried to not look her directly in the eyes

'Morning, ok Henry sit down we're about to read you in, so Elizabeth came to us a few days ago with information that top government officials have organised a plot for a coup against Iran. Now last night we finally discover that there are in fact three Iranian post-coup leaders: Munsey, Marsh And well this is where we need you Elizabeth' Russell explained, Henry was shocked at what he was hearing, and felt even more guilty about how he treated Elizabeth if that was even possible; not only had he been on her case but she had discover a coup. And one her predecessor organised the whole thing, _no wonder she had been stressed and argumentative_ he thought to himself.

'I'll read my staff in and find the next link in the chain' she offered and everyone nodded this was the first time she looked up and Henry could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He knew she didn't sleep last night. Feeling ashamed he dipped his head.

'Thank you Bess, and Henry could you look into this as well, I need details on what it could look like ethically if we get behind this' Conrad spoke

'Sir you cannot consider getting behind this' Elizabeth spoke out

'I have to consider the best way forward no matter how we got there' he warned her.

'That will be all' he ordered and everyone swiftly left.

Elizabeth shot out the door way before Henry; she walked a little quicker than normal desperate to reach her motorcade and shut the door behind her, she really didn't want to speak to him.

Over at the state department the morning meeting was underway when Elizabeth came into the room with Blake, a fake smile plastered on her face, trying to hide her exhaustion and concern for the country, thoughts of Henry were out of her mind temporarily.

'Ok guys I need to read you in on a situation' she spoke as she sat down, capturing their attention. She began to explain the details of the coup. She could see the concerned looks and distress across their faces.

'Wow' Matt exhaled as everyone else remained shocked

'I know it's a lot to take in, but I need you to help me identify the third party.'

'Ok so we need to narrow down the group of possible leaders, so we will need to study the calendars of the remaining men, Marsh, and Munsey to see when all three men could have met' jay explained

'I'll get the information' Nadine called leaving the meeting room, with the majority of the staff following her

'Daisy can you stay please' Elizabeth asked

'I just wanted to apologise for keeping you so clueless as to what was happening and if I was you I would have skipped the last press conference too' she smiled softly

'Thank you madam secretary' daisy replied and their brief moment was interrupted by Blake

'Madam secretary I am so sorry but Dr McCord is here, he said it's urgent' he explained, looking shifty

'It always is' she responded sarcastically watching daisy and Blake leaving and the man she was angry with enter the office looking like a sad little boy.

Elizabeth remained in silence not trusting her to not shout at him, she stood upright in front of the conference table with her arms folded across her chest. She watched as he stood in front of her, his suit clinging to all the muscles on his body. She pulled her leg together a little tighter to stop any overwhelming feelings arising

'I came to apologise' he mumbled and she remained stood to the spot in silence.

'I am sorry about how I spoke to you yesterday, and well actually for how I've spoken too you since day one really' he continued but she remained unmoved he noticed her body language was closed off, a barrier between them. She didn't even shout at him

'Elizabeth?' He called her name to her a response

'what would you like me to say Henry? That it's ok, I am sorry too and we will move on maybe even became great friends? No that isn't going to happen, you humiliated me twice and you do not get another chance' she gritted her Teeth

'I am trying to say sorry not humiliate you'

'Well I don't buy it frankly, your outburst yesterday was unprecedented' she explained remaining in the same spot but calm in presence

'I know' he dipped his head

'If That is all then I'd appreciate it if you left me too it I have a lot of _urgent_ matters to attend too' she turned to walk towards the door, opening it and standing beside it to see him out. In doing so she gave Henry the perfect view of her bum. He was staring at it as she walked towards the door, he wanted to run his hands over that so bad...

'I am truly sorry madam secretary' he whispered as he stood opposite her before leaving. He decided to use her official title as a mark of respect. He just hoped she understood that. Elizabeth remained stood in the spot for a few seconds, she closed her eyes to take a deep breath. Inside she wanted to scream and reach out to him but externally she exterior was built up, he was never going to break through that now.


	10. Chapter 10 – Stuck with you

another update...because why not...…

to he guest reviewer who feels I've dragged this out a little too much; Thank you for your honest review! I didn't want to jump straight from arguing to passion so the last chapter and this one was about brining the tension down.

**Chapter 10 – Stuck with you **

Later that day Henry was back at the state department, this time in a meeting with matt.. Conrad had asked him to head over to state to meet with Matt to discuss ethical considerations for a speech he was writing for Elizabeth. When Elizabeth heard this she was not impressed, but opted to stay away from the office, she had enough conflict in and around the world she didn't need it in office as well.

She was hidden away in the sanctuary of her office, she was rehearsing a speech for the president in her head, regarding the Iran coup. Slowly slurping on her coffee her mind began to wonder to a particular man, she was thinking of his hands running through her hair, kisses down her neck, tweaking at her nipples, she rested her head back on her chair and began to imagine his hands wondering down her body, lingering over her centre..

'Sorry to interrupt madam secretary but you're wanted at the white house' Blake burst into the office, causing her to jump and blush a crimson red, which didn't go unnoticed by Blake

'Urm Ma'am are you ok, you look a little flushed'

'Hmm, Yeah fine, slightly embarrassed you caught me snoozing' she lied but thankfully Blake brought it.

'Ma'am Dr McCord has been called too' he forewarned her. As she slipped her coat over her shoulders she sighed she thought she saw enough of him today. She stepped into the lift and as the doors closed in a hand reached in to stop it

'Oh sorry I didn't realise' Henry stuttered, if he knew she was in there he wouldn't have stopped the lift

'No it's fine, White house?' she asked stepping aside to let him in

'Yeah, must be about Iran' he offered stepping into the lift and letting the doors close.

Both were stood not so far apart from one another, tensions were rising in the pit of one another stomachs, Elizabeth fixated her eyes on the numbers, watching as each floor lit up as they passed through. Floor 6, Floor 5, Floor...

Suddenly the lift came to a jolt; thinking nothing of it at first she remained calm, she then seen Henry reach across her and frantically press the buttons, nothing happening. It then dawned on them they were stuck. For the first few minutes Elizabeth was scared, visions of the lift plummeting to the floor raced through her mind, she began to hit on the door and shout for help

'That isn't going to do anything' came a dull tone from behind her. Alerting her to the fact she wasn't alone, Henry was in the lift with her, how could she forget that? Great. They both reached for their phones, but surprisingly being trapped between two floors did mean there was no signal. Henry pressed the emergency buzzer on the lift and awaited a response

'Hi this is Dr McCord, the Secretary of state and I are trapped in the lift'

'We are aware Dr McCord, we have a team of engineers en-route to fix the problem' came the voice through the intercom

'Well I guess we wait' he stood back into the corner of the lift, but Elizabeth remained unsettled, she was pacing back and forth trying to control her breathing. How could she be trapped in the lift, and with Henry; her mind was going crazy. Several moments had passed, nothing but awkward silence filling the air. Elizabeth couldn't stand it anymore and decided to break the silence;

'Thank you for your apology earlier today' she croaked

'I think we may have got off on the wrong foot' Henry acknowledged

'Hmm maybe' came the faint mumble from Elizabeth's lips

'Wonder how long this will take' she asked

'Well I don't think we will be able to solve all the world's problems but maybe one or two' Henry laughed, attempting to create a lighter mood, however it didn't quite go as planned.

'Thanks' she replied sarcastically

'Listen I was going to speak to you about this later anyway urm; I think we need to show Iran we're not behind the coup, we cannot get behind it. I am going to propose that I head to Iran' she explained

'What? You're even crazier than I thought that's absurd' he scoffed at her

'No Henry it isn't. We need to send me in with very little security to show them we are not behind this'

'Now you're just being ridiculous' he mocked her

'You know what Henry a moment ago I had an ounce of respect for you'

'Well a moment ago I thought you were a level headed person, how wrong was I? Does the president know his secretary of state has lost her mind?' he spat, he was furious that she was considering this, angry that she couldn't see the danger she was putting herself in, and if she could just how stupid she was being.

'Henry it's the best plan and you know it'

'Whatever, I'm not agreeing to it if the president asks my opinion you're just being stupid'

'Excuse me Henry but you cannot call the Secretary of State stupid, you are so arrogant, just don't speak to me'

'Your pathetic Elizabeth'

'It's madam secretary' she ordered. And the lift descended into silence.

An hour had passed now and Elizabeth was getting hot and uncomfortable, she slipped her coat off exposing her arms in her sheer sleeves. Henry swallowed hard, this women was intoxicating. She groaned in frustration

'Hopefully it won't be long' he offered calmly seeing she was getting distressed but she chose to ignore him

Silence filling the air yet again. Henry desperately trying hard not to think of the women now sat bedside, inches from him, so close he could almost taste her. He wanted to grab her, pin her down, and kiss every inch of her body. Glide himself inside her, hear her scream his name in pleasure...

Elizabeth was panicked, she hated confined space and she loathes Henry. But she didn't, not really, she would often lust after him, she hoped when she sat next to him he didn't feel her hairs stand at end with excitement. She wanted him.

He turned to face her, he wanted to open his mouth to speak but couldn't, he could see her perfectly exposed neck, her skin enticing him in.

She felt his eyes on her, slowly she turned to face him, inches from his face, gazing into his eyes. Henry glanced down to her lips,

'I...urm...I' He couldn't speak, to wrapped up in Elizabeth

'Yeah?' She whispered huskily, did he want this as much as she did? He edged a little closer. Was he going to do this?

Every fibre of their bodies wanted this kiss, burning sensations and desire filled their bodies, heads slightly tilted, moving closer to one another.

PING

Jumping apart they both cleared their throats and looked around, the lift was now moving again.

'Hi Madam Secretary we apologise for the inconvenience, everything is working again' came the voice from the intercom and a moment of relief rushed over her

'Next stop white house' Henry cleared the air. She turned and nodded to him.

Both wondering what the hell was going to happen between them now...


	11. Chapter 11 - Country to Country

Here you go... so I am a few chapters ahead and I will just let you know that chapter 14 might be a chapter you're all waiting for...

also to the guest reviewer; I do complete spelling and grammar checks prior to every posting an re-read the written work! I do apologise for mistakes, it can be difficult to spot your own mistakes when you know what you're trying to say!

**Chapter 11 - Country to Country**

It was now evening, Elizabeth was sat in the back of a blacked out car heading towards foreign minister Giovanni's house in Iran. She has managed to convince the president and Russell to let her head over to warn of the coup. Henry shared his discomfort with the situation but this was overridden.

She was trying to push the moment where they nearly kissed out of her mind, she couldn't be distracted at such an important time. Which was proving difficult, she could hardly get a grasp of what day it was, or what time, she hadn't slept, flown to Iran and was trying to cope with jet lag. She knew things between Henry and Her would be even more intense upon her return, she had only known the man about two months now and he had taken over her mind.

Elizabeth was stood talking to Minster Giovanni when an explosion tore through his home, she was flung to the floor by force and felt someone jump on top of her. She assumed it was one of her security agents. She could hardly hear anything above the shots being fired and the chaos that loomed in the air.

'Anton stay down' she instructed the young boy, she followed his teary glare to the body of his father, swallowing back fear and tears and spoke again

'just stay down' she desperately wanted to get to him, but she couldn't move; she turned her head slightly and moved an arm, it was then she became aware that the weight on top of her was from her DS agent Fred Cole. He had been instantly shot and killed during the attack. She placed her hand on his cheek and sobbed, tears over spilling, pain ripping through her core.

Her ears were ringing and her vision slightly blurred from the dust swarming around the room. She placed her hands on the floor and attempted to push herself up, but it was no use. She was stuck under Fred's body. She glanced back at Anton, sobbing and rocking in the corner, knowing they were both in great danger if they remained in this room she dug deep and pushed up again. Nothing. Screaming out in frustration she tried again, and again and again. It was no use, she had to give into the fact she couldn't move. She placed her head down as silent tears streamed off her face, wetting her lips as they dropped off her face and on to the floor.

She led there wondering what on earth was going to happen now.

Elizabeth couldn't recall how long it had been since the explosion, it felt like hours, she could guess, Fred's body was still warm, so it wasn't anywhere near that long, the dust had settled and she looked around her, noticing a shadow by the door way, she closed her eyes and prayed it was a member of the coup, she knew she wasn't going to survive that if it was.

'Madam Secretary' a voice came from in front of her and as she opened her eyes a wave of relief came over her. It was her other DS agent Matt who was waiting downstairs.

'Matt Help please' she sobbed, rushing to her side he noticed the man led on top of her was in fact his colleague and friend, he sighed heavily before moving his body. He placed his hands around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her to her feet.

'Are you ok?' He quickly scanned her body for injuries

'Yeah fine, still running on adrenaline, we need to leave' she was looking around the room, looking at the mess and fatalities laying before her.

'We have a place of safety; it's where the kids and his wife have gone, come on' Matt called leading Elizabeth to safety.

Meanwhile back at the white house news that there had been an attack was just swooping through

'What kind of attack?' Conrad asked entering the situation room

'Were unsure exactly sir but we are getting reports of multiple explosions on government official properties and gun shots'

'Has anyone heard from the secretary of state?'

'No sir, we've lost all communications'

'How can you lose the secretary of state?' Russell was dumbfounded

'It appears her security detail were overrun'

'Russell let's get Henry in here, we're going to need to approach this with caution, if the secretary has been killed then I am taking that as an act of war' Conrad warned

Moments later and Henry was stood in the situation room having been informed of the attack. His insides were screaming, what if she was hurt? Or worse, he was praying she was safe, he needed her back home... and there it was again, the realisation that he had grown fond of Elizabeth despite their heated encounters.

'Sir we're getting an incoming video call'

'Put it up' Conrad responded. Henry gulped, what if this was the coup saying they'd killed, her what would he do, he would never get to hold her...

'Hi Mr President, DS agent Matt Hughes I work for the Secretary of state'

'Hi Matt, how are you? Do we have eyes on the Secretary?'

'All good sir, we lost lives, DS agent Fred Cole and Minister Giovanni sir. The Secretary is in a place of safety receiving treatment, she was bleeding from her back, and I don't know anymore sir' Matt spoke

'Thank you, any news on the coup?'

'Yes sir, we are here with the president of Iran and he said the coup failed, thanks to the information provided by us, He is looking forward to continuing peace talks, I am sure he has told the secretary all of this and she can explain it better when she see's you, were trying to arrange to get her on the next flight out'

'Thank you Matt, Take care, and get home safe'

As the call ended Henry didn't know what to do with himself, he knew she was well enough to travel but that didn't stop him wanting to be there for her and protect her. Henry was determining more than ever now to show her how he felt.

'Sir we've just got information that the Secretaries wound's are from fragmented glass, she is being put on a plane within the next 30 minutes and will be home by tomorrow morning' Russell informed everyone

'Oh thank god' Conrad breathed a sigh of relief

'Go home everyone, good work today. See you all tomorrow' Conrad ordered

'Urm Sir, I need to head back to the state department, should I inform her staff?' Henry asked

'If you could please Henry, thanks' He smiled.

Henry didn't really need to go to the state department, but he needed to see Elizabeth, he knew she wouldn't be in work tomorrow but he wanted to try and find her address so he could visit her at home, was that even allowed? He thought to himself, but he didn't care. He was desperate to hold her, he wasn't going to stop now.


	12. Chapter 12 – Welcome back

**Chapter 12 – Welcome back **

Thursday evening drew close, Elizabeth had returned home from Iran early hours this morning, she had made a phone to call to her staff and the president, updated them of her condition and the overall situation on the ground in Iran before she was instructed to take the next few days off.

She was sat in her living room in silence, unable to think or process anything, she managed to get a few hours sleep when she returned but as time went on the more she struggled to close her eyes. She sunk into her couch and sipped on her red wine. She tilted her head back after she swallowed the liquid, closing her eyes hoping to succumb to sleep; she groaned in frustration as she heard the door bell ring. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Henry stood there

'Henry' she gasped

'Elizabeth Hi, Can I come in please?' He asked, softly. Elizabeth was puzzled as to why he was there. She paused for a moment, _was this work or personal_ she thought, nonetheless she decided to step aside and let him enter her home.

'Nice place' He stated

'Thank, Urm, how can I help Henry, Deputy Secretary of state is covering me for the next few day' she stated taking her seat back on the sofa, Henry noticed she was half way through a bottle of wine.

'I actually came on a more personal note' he shifted, taking a seat on an arm chair

She looked at him, she really didn't want a conversation like this now _what poor timing. _

'Henry if this is about the lift, I am sorry for shouting at you'

'No, well yes but not quite...Elizabeth I came to see if you were alright'

'I am fine thanks'

'No you're not, have you eaten anything since your return, have you even slept?' He didn't know why but he suddenly felt like he had known her for ages. She looked at the floor awkwardly

'I had a few hours'

'But no food, right lets order you something in'

'Henry honestly I just want to be alone' she lied

'That's fine but at least let me make sure you've got food on the way first' She reluctantly nodded, she wasn't in the mood for food, but she could do with being held and crying she thought.

It wasn't too long and a Chinese had arrived for her, Henry was dishing it out for her and he was grabbing his coat to leave, Elizabeth walked over to him sheepishly..

'Would you like to urm...you know there is always extra...and well...do you want to join me for food' she eventually spat out and Henry couldn't contain the smile across his face

'Yeah ok' he placed his coat back down and headed to grab the plates and brining them to the sofa where they settled on the sofa.

'Should we put a film on?'

'Yeah, what kind of films is Madam Secretary into?' he laughed

'Please call me Elizabeth'

'Elizabeth I am sorry about how I've behaved towards you, it was nothing but disrespectful' he titled his head to look into her eyes, he was one again captivated

'It's ok, I am sorry too, but can we move on? I am tired of fighting Henry' she sighed and without thinking he grabbed her hand

The connection was instant. The shocks of electricity ran through them both, breath's hit the back of their throats, they were touching. His skin on hers, her skin feeling his, they both looked into one another's eyes, and overwhelming urges to kiss...

Elizabeth was first to break the connection, she felt overwhelmed and couldn't cope with that given everything she had been through just recently with Iran. However Henry wasn't having any of it, he silently vowed to himself that he would never stop fighting for this women, he had grown rather fond of her. He placed his hand under her chin, turning her head back to him.

Lust running through their veins, the touch so subtle yet it sent of raging emotions of desire.

'Tell me' he softly whispered, _kiss me_ he thought

'I can't' she held back tears, _hold me_ she thought. She turned back to the food and handed him his plate, she needed to protect herself, and not long ago this man was arguing with her over anything and now this.

'Thank you for food' she chimed, finding her inner strength to return to her normal self

'You're welcome, so what film?' he changed the subject knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere, he was just thankful she was close enough.

It was now late into the evening; Henry was still sat on the sofa watching the last few moments of the latest James Bond film, something he was shocked Elizabeth picked, he looked down into his lap and stared at the image before him.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep not long after having food, somehow in her sleep she had moved and snuggled her head into Henry's lap, something Henry had no issue with. Her golden hair laid out across her shoulders, her arms tucked into her, her skin glowing, tanned and looking soft. He looked at her lips, the desperation to kiss them was unlike anything he had experienced before, like if he didn't kiss them soon he would explode.

As the film drew to an end he slowly lifted her head and slipped out from under her, lucky for him she didn't stir. He quickly scanned the room and found a throw in the corner, he placed it over her to keep her warm. He cleared all the plates away and washed them for her before turning the TV off. He quickly wrote out a note for her explaining he left and he decided to leave his number in case she needed anything _milk, food, company, sex... _he thought, of course he didn't write that.

He looked back at her and took in all her beauty, he wanted to kiss her on the forehead softly to say goodbye but feared it wasn't the best option. He sighed and left her house.


	13. Chapter 13 – When did this happen?

I was wondering if there are any scene's you'd like to see involved? or any prompts you may have? I have direction for this fic just thought it would be nice if the readers felt part of the story too?

ENJOY... (p/s, sorry for the cliff hanger...)

**Chapter 13 – When did this happen? **

The weekend had been and gone and it was now nearing the end of the day on Monday, Elizabeth was back in work today and was thankful she managed to get through the day without bumping into Henry. She was embarrassed that she had fallen asleep and he left on Thursday evening, she found his note when she woke several hours later and immediately text him apologising and thanking him.

Some messages were exchanged between them but Elizabeth began to feel uncomfortable, she didn't do that, she wasn't the kind of person to let her guard down and get close, so as a result she didn't reply to the last message Henry sent asking how she was feeling about her first day back. Something she cursed herself for as she was starting to realise she ready did like Henry, and she actually wanted him around her.

Although her joy was about to be short lives as Blake knocked and entered her office

'Dr McCord for you Madam Secretary' He smiled awkwardly, noting Henry had been visiting the office a lot over the recent weeks.

'Send him in' she replied, briefly glancing up from her report

'Dr McCord Hi'

'Madam Secretary' he smiled as Blake closed the door leaving them alone

'I came to see how your first day back went?' he asked her sitting opposite her desk

'Yeah fine, it's not like I've been away for long, I took Friday off that is all'

'Yes but you were involved in an attack Elizabeth, how are you feeling?'

'Don't psychoanalyse me Henry' she snapped, she hated people looking after her

'I'm not I'm simply asking how you are, I don't want to argue with you Elizabeth'

'Henry I am not in the mood for this conversation'

'Clearly, you were not in the mood to text back either I gather' he spat standing up in front of the desk

'Henry' she gritted her teeth

'Look, I thought we were actually getting somewhere, and I came here to ask you something but I guess I miss read the situation'

'Ask me what?' she was intrigued, _ask if you can have me? Because I want you_

'To tell you that I like you Elizabeth and ask...' he blurted out, before his brain engaged _oh shit I've told her _

'Sorry?'

'That isn't how I wanted that to come out, but it is true, I think you're beautiful, and I really like you, I would love the opportunity to take you out for dinner and get to know you, the real Elizabeth Adams' he smiled, one which she returned for a brief moment

'Henry we can't, were colleagues it won't look good' cursing herself for back tracking, she wanted this but her head wouldn't let her heart win, she had to protect herself

'That's rubbish an you know it'

'Henry no, I like you too, you didn't miss read the situation just for clarity, but the answer is no, we cannot do this'

'We cannot or _you_ cannot' he huffed

''Henry we need to keep this professional, and well... since there is nothing professional to discuss could you please leave' She didn't want to rude towards him, but she had to, she had to keep him at arm's length it was safer that way.

'Elizabeth please' he sighed

'I am busy Henry' she looked at him apologetically

Henry walked away from the office, walking past Blake with his head dipped low. He was highly irritate by her but mad about her all at the same time. As he came out of the lift he didn't quite know what to do with himself; deciding that heading back to the white house wasn't an option right now he opted for a walk in the fresh air, and attempt to clear his head.

Meanwhile back at the state department Elizabeth was struggling to get any work done. She placed her pen on the paperwork and sighed to herself. Unsure of what really just happened, they had both confessed they liked on another yet she put a stop to it; why? She wasn't entirely sure of the answer, she knew it was out of her comfort zone, she hadn't been in a committed relationship for nearly 10 years, her relationship prior to that faded when she joined the CIA, they managed 2 years together but she opted to take the chief station role in Baghdad and as a result the relationship ended.

'Urm excuse me Ma'am, if there anything I can get you?'Blake asked entering her office, handing her some more paperwork

'No thank you Blake, listen I am going to work here late tonight, tell the staff they can head home, it's gone 6 already' she smiled, she just wanted to be alone

'Of course Madam Secretary'

'That means you too Blake, don't wait for me to leave, head home please' she smiled genuinely at her assistant, she had grow to really admire him.

'Thank you' he smiled as he closed the door, leaving her alone once more.

Henry had been walking around aimlessly for about half an hour, an decided that he needed to do something, 'feel the fear and do it anyway' he was quoting himself as he headed towards his destination. He had a rush of energy through his body, he insides burning at the thought of what was about to happen.

He looked outside and noticed that some of the lights that often beamed through windows were off; that was unsurprising as most staff working in the state department finished around five or six o'clock, thankfully for him Elizabeth's motorcade was outside, meaning she was still inside.

He walked through the security at reception and awaited for the lift, when inside he pressed the button for floor 7 repeatedly, he was desperate to see her, he needed to do this, he wasn't ready to give up, she said she liked him, he just needed to break down the barrier. Once the lift was open Henry was surprised to see all the lights off, computer shut down, the once very busy office was silent. He proceeded to walk towards Elizabeth's office, starting to wonder if something was wrong, why was she here alone?

He pushed the door open and his eyes fell on her, unharmed and working away, she heard the door open, half expecting it to be Blake but was shocked when she looked up from her glasses. Through frustration she stood up and marched towards him, she was ready to explode;

Henry didn't let her speak; he walked up to her, grabbed her waist pulling her close and pushed his lips down onto hers hard; so hard it caused them to stumble backwards a little. Elizabeth gasped and pulled away, she stood in front of him frantically scanning his face with her eyes, his hands still placed on her hips; she then pushed herself back into him, crashing her lips back onto his...


	14. Chapter 14 – Temptation

**Chapter 14 – Temptation **

_Henry didn't let her speak; he walked up to her, grabbed her waist pulling her close and pushed his lips down onto hers hard; so hard it caused them to stumble backwards a little. Elizabeth gasped and pulled away, she stood in front of him frantically scanning his face with her eyes, his hands still placed on her hips; she then pushed herself back into him, crashing her lips back onto his..._

His hands roamed around her back, hers entwined with his hair. It was more than a kiss, it was months of pent up sexual tension, lust, yearning for one another. Henry slid his tongue along her lips as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Passion erupting inside the. Henry nibbled at her lip, pulling away and planting kisses down her neck.

Elizabeth moaned in pleasure and tilted her head back allowing him more access, begging him to continue. Her eyes closed with every sensual touch, kiss, lick and bite he placed on her bare skin. She dipped her head and lingered close to his ear, moaning slowly into them, feeling herself getting increasingly ready for him.

'Fuck me' she purred into his ear. Henry didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed her arse and lifted her up and onto the edge of her desk, he pulled her skirt up and opened her legs, standing in-between them. He looked down at her intensely

'You're so fucking sexy' he groaned and she smiled, grabbed his tie and pulled him in closer

'Show me' she whispered and went to kiss him but he pulled back

'Wait' he teased her, he run his fingers up and down her arms, contouring the shape of her breasts outside of her shirt, his fingers lingering over the buttons, before sliding into the gap and ripping her shirt off, exposing her white laced bra. He wasted no time in caressing them, then he slowly began to kiss them, teasing the skin in between this teeth, whilst reaching around and unclasping her bra. Her breasts now exposed, he teased her nipples in between his fingers, just liked she had imagined previously. She moaned with every touch, shivers running down her body

' .Henry' she moaned squeezing him with her legs

Out of nowhere he picked her up, her legs wrapped around him tight he held her with one arm around her, and used the other to start to slide her underwear down before placing her back on the desk. He stood back in awe, feeling his trouser tighten with every second he undone his belt and stripped off.

He collided back in-between Elizabeth's hips. She ran her finger tips over his body, nipping at his neck as she kissed him. She worked her hands down his body and to his very hard cock. Their groans matching one another's, she held him for a few moments before looking at Henry and biting her lip

'I asked you to fuck me' she teased and Henry placed his hands under her thighs, pulling her a little closer to the edge and tilting her back a little as he entered her wet core.

'Shit' she gasped gripping onto the desk

He began to slowly rock into her, getting used to their bodies being connected, before picking up the pace. Thrusting his hips into her quicker and harder with every blow.

'Fuuckk Henry' she moaned in pleased, calling his name as he imagined

'Arhh Elizabeth, you're so silky' he growled

He continued to pick up the pace, fucking her on the desk harder and faster. Harder and faster. Harder and faster, the desk rocking with every collision

'You're going to make me come' she called out frantically, searching for breath in her euphoric moment

'Come for me baby' Henry felt her hips tighter around him, her back arch in pleasure as she released herself, spilling her juices at her peak.

'Come for me Henry' she ordered and he did just that. Grabbing her breasts and playing with her nipples as he thrust into her a few more times, he pulled out an let his juices fall over her toned tummy, watching as it dripped onto her skin, the warm sensation was extremely erotic for Elizabeth.

Rapid breaths filled the room, along with groans and pants. Henry was the first to pull away. Grabbing some tissues and cleaning Elizabeth up before reaching for her hand and sitting her up properly. He remained stood in between her legs and placed his head on her forehead.

'Don't kick me out of your office again, or I'll have to come back and punish you more' He teased, placing a soft kiss on her lips

'You can punish me like that any day' she moaned in response.

After s few moments of silence they broke apart and started to get dressed.

'I cannot believe we just had sex in my office' she giggled like a little girl

'Rose gardens next' Henry teased and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him

'Believe it or not I didn't actually come back up here to do that, I came to see if you wanted to join me for dinner' he chuckled

'Well I would have said no before, but I guess I've worked up an appetite now' she lingered close to him, wanting to be in his embrace, she really did like the man who stood before her.

'I was thinking of ordering in and heading to mine if that is ok?' He asked, stepping closer and running his hands up and down her arms.

'Can we go to mine? It's just easier with the security detail that's all'

'Of course' he smiled kissing her lightly on the fore head.

They both left her office, his arm wrapped around her. Neither knowing what this was, what was going to happen from here but both just enjoying the moment for now, wondering what the rest of the night had install for them, after all they were going back to her, and all barriers were now crossed...


	15. Chapter 15 – This is new

I am sooooo pleased you all like the last chapter! Now to have some fun and lots of smut because H/E is the best!

Enjoy.

**Chapter 15 – This is new**

'Hopefully food won't be too long, I am actually really hungry now' Elizabeth giggled reaching up to the wine rack for a bottle of red

'We ordered about half an hour ago, so it should be here in about 10 minutes'

'Would you like a drink?' she asked, perching in front of him

'Just the one please' he smiled watching her pour them both a drink

'So shall we watch a film?' she questioned

'Maybe not, last time you fell asleep' he teased and watched as she blushed

'I am sorry about that'

'It's ok, you had a rough day, how are you anyway, post Iran?' he paused for a moment looking at her seriously

'Yeah I am fine' she lied

'Elizabeth' he sighed, reaching for her hand, sparks ignited once more

'You can talk to me Elizabeth'

'Henry I am not ready to talk about it, we can chat about anything else, just not Iran, not yet' she almost pleaded

'Ok, well let's sit at the dining room table and talk then' he reasoned, as he stood to move the door bell chimed and Henry went to collect their pizza, returning and sitting down opposite her at the table.

'So, tell me about yourself' he asked causing her to laugh

'That was such a cliché line Henry' she continued laughing biting into her pizza, making Henry remember the way she nibbled at him earlier that day

'What, I just want to know more about you' he chuckled along with her

'Well you know most of it, you told me you looked me up if I remember, and you mentioned my trust fund..' she stated awkwardly thinking back to an argument they previously had

'I am sorry about that'

'Please stop apologising, we've both said and done things we shouldn't have' she smiled sympathetically

'I inherited a trust fund yes, did you read any further?' she questioned wondering if he knew about her parents

'No why?'

'Doesn't matter, tell me about you?' She changed the subject, which he noticed but let it slide for now

'I grew up in Pittsburgh, I have a brother and 2 sisters, all younger than me, my mother passed away about two years ago, father is still with us. I was in the marines as you know, Captain, then I left when it affected my relationship at the time, and went into teaching at UVA'

'What happened to your relationship?' she was intrigued

'I was away a lot, so she found someone else to shall we say occupy her time' Henry explained and Elizabeth nodded as she understood what he was implying.

'I left the Marines for her and then found out she done that to me a few months later' he sighed, Elizabeth reached across the table and took his hand in hers

'I haven't been in a relationship, well a serious one since, I've been single for a number of years now, about eight in fact'

'Well if it helps I've been single for about 10 years, I chose a chief station position in Baghdad when working for the CIA over my relationship' she dipped her head slightly embarrassed by her decision

'I have a brother, Will, he is a medic, often helping around the world in refugee camps and that kind of setting, my parents died when I was 15, Car accident, so that is why I inherited a trust fund' she explained. Henry immediately stood up and came around to her side of the table, sitting on the chair next to her

'I am so so so sorry I used that to insult you, I am so stupid'

'It's ok Henry, water under the bridge' she bit her lip nervously, torn between wanting to kiss him and speak to him

'I really want this Henry' she whispered as a smile spread across his face

'Me too, I want you' he responded, watching as Elizabeth stood up and straddled him on the chair planting kisses down his neck, feeling him grow inside his trousers

'Let me show you how much I want you' she whispered huskily, climbing off him and reaching out her hand for him to take. She led him upstairs and into her bedroom. Her appetite for him was voracious, and although the starvation was torture she was certain the feast would be salacious. As they entered her bedroom she turned into his arms and kissed him deeply, her tongue dancing around his mouth.

His hands began to wonder around her body, desperate for more already. Elizabeth pulled back and looked into his eyes

'You know I am kind of sticky from earlier, shall we take this to the shower?' she bit her lip nervousness and excitement running through her body. Henry dint respond with words, instead he groaned in need of her body on his. She led him into her walk-in bathroom and ran the shower before turning back to undress him.

She undone his shirt button by button, tracing her hands over his skin, down to his belt. Without hesitation she pulled his trousers and underwear down, revealing his very hard member to her.

Henry spun her around and began to undress her from behind, much like he done before, layer after layer of clothing falling to the floor. They stepped inside the shower and felt the warm water surge over their skin. Henry immediately connecting his lips with hers. He was desperate to feel her, he pushed her back against the cold wall and began to explore her body once more. Elizabeth moaning in pleasure with every touch. She could feel the heat from his erection against her stomach, she felt his hand run inside her thigh, causing her legs to separate.

He wasted no time in inserting himself inside her

'Ohhh Henry' she felt euphoric, the feeling of him inside her wet core was like no other

'I like it when you call me name' he kissed and nipped at her neck. He lifted her hips a little and she wrapped her legs around him, matching his rhythm with every thrust

'Shit' she gasped as her ass pounded into the cold wall, her hands wrapped around henrys neck, her body dripping wet with water, but coiling inside with desire.

'Fuck me Elizabeth' he groaned thrusting deeper and deeper. She placed her lips on his and kissed him, slightly pushing him back. She climbed off his hard cock and knelt before him, she took him in her mouth. Sucking, licking and playing with him intensely

'Oh my' he stuttered, closing his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure.

She continued to work her magic on him, feeling his thighs tighten with pleasure. Henry couldn't take anymore, so he quickly pulled her to her feet, spun her around and re-inserted himself inside her dripping wet core, this time with her ass grinding into his groin. He thrust himself into her faster as their bodies danced together, pleasurable moans filling the air

'Fuckkk I am going to come'

'I want you Henry' she moaned and came a few harder thrusts, she felt Henry's warm and wet cock pull out and placed on the top of her bum, the warm juices spilling and trickling down her leg. She felt Henry pull away and she gasped in pleasure as he inserted his tongue inside her, he playfully sucked and bit at her throbbing core, reaching around and playing with her breasts

'Shit Henry, I am going to come' she stuttered, Henry didn't respond and she couldn't contain herself no longer, she let go and let her mix spill into Henry's mouth. He sucked up each drop, before standing back to her level and spinning her to face him

'You taste amazing' he bit his lip, she crashed her onto his, wanting to thank him and taste herself.

'Henry that was...'

' I know...'


	16. Chapter 16 – Let the games begin

Wow I am blown away by the amazing reviews thank you so much! I apologise for the delay in posting I had sick children the last few days!

I am looking to update again in a few hours! Enjoy...

**Chapter 16 – Let the games begin**

Elizabeth strode into work the next morning with a smile on her face, for the first time in a very long time she felt content, nourished and refreshed. Henry stayed for a while last night after their shower and they continued to chat endless before saying goodbyes. She smiled to herself as she stepped out of the lift, she was happy and that was down to Henry.

'Morning Madam Secretary' Blake smiled as she walked towards him

'Good morning Blake' she beamed, Blake noted that something was different with Elizabeth this morning.

'Russell Jackson is on his way over Ma'am' He blurted out nervously

'That's ok' came the response which shocked Blake. She really didn't care today, her mind constantly wondering back to yesterday. She stepped inside her office and smirked to herself; she was thinking about what happened last time she was in here, and how she was thankful she sent the staff home early. She placed her bags in the office and entered into the meeting room where she was greeted by all staff and now Russell

'Morning everyone, Russell' she smiled

'Did someone spike your coffee, why so cheerful?' he questioned her

'I just slept well' she grinned pouring a coffee.

'Whatever, listen I came to ask if you will take a trip to India next week? We need to mediate this long standing feud they have with Pakistan' he explained

'Why do I feel like there is a but?'

'The president and I will be sending Dr McCord with you' her heart fluttered at the mention of his name

'Ok' she simply stated and sat down

'That's it? If I knew it was going to be that easy I would have called' Russell moaned, to be fair to him all her staff were puzzled by her lack of protest Henry was going

'Well I am sorry you've wasted trip Russell but I am not arguing anymore, it's fine He can join us'

'Ok, I'll let the president know' he mumbled and stopped in front of her

'Something is very off about you today, different, it's weird' he looked at her as she sipped her coffee trying to hide a smile, he glanced around the room but no one dared look at him, even though they all agreed. Nothing more was said and he left.

'Ok so, let's plan this trip to India' and she began her day, excited to be spending a few days in another country with Henry.

Later that day Elizabeth was sat in her office when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she glanced at the screen and seen she had a text from Henry:

**_'_****_Blake incoming in 3...2...1' _**

_What the? _She thought, confused and about to tap out a reply, until Blake came into her office

'Madam Secretary, Dr McCord has asked to schedule a meeting with you in an hour' Blake stated, assuming she would be annoyed

'Did he say why?' She questioned, she knew from earlier today she had to keep up some kind of disliking about Henry to stop people guessing

'Classified, apparently I do not have the security clearance to know' Blake mocked causing Elizabeth to chuckled a little at him

'Fine set it up, but tell Him I can only meet outside in the park, walk and chew gum kind of attitude' she dismissed him, she decided against having Henry in her office through fears of not being able to keep his clothes on him.

Later that morning Elizabeth was walking out of the state department to meet Henry for their 'meeting'. She smiled a little as she saw him waiting for her, with lunch in his hand.

'Morning Madam Secretary, I brought bagels, thought we could find a bench, chat and eat' he beamed, she was glowing

'Morning Dr McCord, that sounds wonderful' she blushed.

'Did you sleep well' he asked standing a little closer to her, wanting to hold her hand but aware members of the pubic and her security detail were watching them

'I slept very well' she giggled and he joined her

'So I hear you're gate crashing my plane to India?'

'Well yes, I was wondering how private your plane was? Do you have a private bathroom?' he teased her causing her to shoot a flirtatious look his way

'No but I do have an office, that I seem to recall we make good use of' she winked

'I know it's early day's but I was wondering if you are going to tell your staff?'

'I did consider it, but Henry I really just like privacy and I'd like to keep this between us and just enjoy it, once people find out I feel like things might change' she sighed sitting on the nearest bench, Henry following suit

'That's ok with me, listen just to clarify, things wouldn't change'

'You can't say that you don't know that Henry' she flapped, grabbing a bagel off him

'I do, I've known you for a few months now and everyday my feels have grown stronger, and after the last 24 hours well... Elizabeth I can say with confidence that things wouldn't change, I am in this for the long haul, now that might be premature to say but as I am not getting any younger I just want to be honest with you'

'You really are quite sweet, and to think I spent months hating you' she laughed

'The feeling was mutual'

'Henry were going to have to keep up a bit of a facade in front of the staff'

'Really?' he moaned

'Yes, we cannot just all of a sudden be great friends' she stressed

'Ok, let's just not go in too much' he sighed, but secretly thinking he was going to have some fun with her over this. _Roll on India_ he thought to himself.

'Henry It won't be easy, I already want to kiss you but we can't not in public'

'Well in that case, I think we should head back, before we cannot control ourselves anymore' he stood up and held out a hand to help her up, _that's friendly right? _He questioned himself, truth was he didn't care, he just needed to touch her.

'Did you walk from the white house to state?'

'Yeah, I enjoy walking, often seems a waste of a drive it's only 9 minutes'

'Well, if you think it's a waste of a drive then maybe you won't want to join me as I drive over in my private motorcade' she winked, walking a little in front of him, swaying as she walked a little more than normal.

'Maybe we could drive around the block a few times to make it worthwhile' he teased her.


	17. Chapter 17 – Late night calls

Thank you again for the all amazing reviews! Enjoy...

**Chapter 17 – Late night calls **

It was now a little over a week later, Elizabeth, her staff and Henry were due to fly out to India at 5am, which was a little over 4 hours away. Elizabeth was pacing her bedroom floor, working herself up about flying. She hadn't been abroad or on a plane since the coup in Iraq, something she couldn't shake. She tried to speak to Henry on their countless dates through the week but could never bring herself to 'ruin the mood'.

Elizabeth took a seat on the edge of the bed, fighting all urges to cry. She had worked herself up and was holding her chest as it grew tighter and tighter. She decided enough was enough, she let her heart rule her head for once, she practically ran down her stairs, threw her suitcase into her motorcade and headed to Henry's house, she didn't care that it was now 1am, she needed comfort from her man.

Moments later she was at his front door frantically knocking, tears now spilling in her eyes, she felt awful for more than likely waking him up which wasn't helping her, but she knew she needed to see him. Henry came down his stairs half asleep, in his boxers and a t-shirt, he was surprised to see a worked up Elizabeth when he opened the door

'Elizabeth, what's wrong?' he asked but didn't given her chance to respond as he pulled her in for a hug, pulling her into the house and shutting the door behind him with his foot. Elizabeth let out her sobs, her guard was well and truly down, Henry had never seen her so vulnerable. He pulled away from her too look into her sad eyes, using his thumb to wipe away a tear before softly speaking to her

'Hey, what has got you so worked up?'

' .sorry. . . .you' she spoke between distressed breaths

'No, it's more than ok. Talk to me' he whispered but she continued to cry and catch her breath.

'Ok, come with me' he guided her upstairs and too his bedroom, he sat her on the bed and fetched her a glass of water, returning to the room and closing the door her handed her the glass and knelt before her placing his hands on her knees

'Now it's just us, were alone in this room so you can talk to me, what is said in here stays in here' he rubbed small circles on her knees with his thumbs, watching as her breathing began to calm. She took a sip of the water and rubbed her temples before looking into his eyes, the worry etched on his face

'Anton was in the room' she stated, Henry took a few moments to connect the dots,

'Anton being Minister Giovanni's son' and she nodded

'He saw his father murdered in his living room'

'And you have to fly in a few hours' he filled in the gap, she nodded and a fresh set of tears threatened to fall.

'Elizabeth I cannot imagine the fear and worry that is running through your mind, but this time is different, you have a full team, a full security detail and you have me, I will protect you till the very ends of the earth'

'Henry I haven't even stepped foot in another country since' she panicked

'And I am sure that you'll step foot in many more after, the first step is the hardest, but you're not alone, listen to me' he started placing his hands either side of her face

'I've got you' he kissed her lips softly and she let out a sigh of relief.

'I am so sorry for waking you'

'I am glad you did, I told you I am always here for you' he stood up, pulling her too her feet before wrapping his arms tightly around her. She felt like she was at home.

'Now we still have just over two hours before we need to be at the base for our flight, let's get some sleep, jump in' he smiled, guiding her towards his bed, he pulled back the duvet and let her slip inside, he followed behind, tucking them both into bed, and wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

'Thank you Henry, I feel safe around you'

'I'm glad, thank you for coming to me, I can't imagine you that distressed on your own'

'I'm sorry' she sighed, Henry kissed the top of her head, an gently squeezed her arm in reassurance.

'Sleep now babe' he whispered as she snuggled in closer, closing her eyes.

Just over an hour later Henry woke to find Elizabeth in his arms fast asleep, he laid next to her for a moment admiring her. He ran his fingers slowly up and down her arm feeling her soft skin under his. He finally felt happy. He slipped his arm from under head and headed down stairs to make some breakfast.

Once Henry had finished he walked back up stairs to wake Elizabeth; He smiled when he walked into the room, he smiled immediately _I could get used to this_ he thought. He placed the breakfast on the edge of the bed and leant over Elizabeth's body. He planted a soft kiss on her head and gentle shook her to wake her.

'Morning babe' he whispered. At the sound of his voice she smiled, she turned to face him

'Can I smell pancakes?' she mumbled causing Henry to laugh

'Yes you can' he leant and grabbed the tray from the bed and brought it up for her

'You deserve to wake up to the breakfast of champions, because you are amazing'

'Honestly Henry, you are so sweet' she giggled, snuggled into him and began eating breakfast. Feeling comfortable and wishing she would wake like this every morning.

'We have a plane to catch, how are you feeling?' he asked her

'I feel much better than last night, thank you' she leant up to kiss him softly.

'I'm always here for you'


	18. Chapter 18 – Jealousy

**Chapter 18 – Jealousy**

Henry was sat on Elizabeth's plane; he was just across from her and was admiring her beauty. His mind on overdrive about their future together, the places he wanted to take her, show her. He wanted to introduce her to his family, he wanted to marry this women, he hadn't been dating Elizabeth for long but he knew she was special.

Elizabeth could feel eyes burning on her, she glanced up and noticed Henry staring at her, she chuckled to herself a little and decided to have a bit of fun with him...

She stood up to walk towards her 'office' and in doing so walked past Henry, she lingered to the side of him and turned to speak to Nadine, her back and bum in Henry's view. As Elizabeth was speaking she slowly stepped back, pushing her bum closer to Henry, arching her back a little to create the perfect curve.

Henry had a fair idea that Elizabeth knew what she was doing so decided to play back, he stood up from behind her slowly and carefully run his hand along her bum, being sure no one seen him do so. Elizabeth felt tingles in her body, she bit the inside of her mouth hard, as she hadn't expected that.

'If I may interject' Henry stood up alerting the staff to his presence and stepping away from Elizabeth, immediately missing that contact.

'I don't think what you're proposing will sit well with Pakistan. It may come across you're favouring the Indian people which would result in more conflict between the nations'

'Dr McCord has a point Ma'am' jay spoke up

'Ok well we need to keep working on this, we have to make this work' she smiled. And took a seat back down

'Hey Dr McCord, It's great we can finally agree on something right?' Jay teased. Henry and Jay has started to get along recently, but Henry took this as an opportunity to cause tension between him and Elizabeth, for a more personal agenda

'It's a shame not all staff always agree' he mumbled but Elizabeth's ears pricked up

'Dr McCord democracy is flawed' she shot back

'But there is flawed and then there is poor decision making' he teased her, the staff looked on convinced an all out war was about to break, Elizabeth took her glasses off and studied his face, _was he joking?__  
_  
'Dr McCord can I have a word with you in my office please' she asked standing up and heading back towards her office Henry in tow. As he closed the door behind them he grabbed her and spun her around, immediately crashing his lips onto hers.

Meanwhile outside...

'Do you think those two will ever get alone?' Jay asked

'No such luck, they irritate one another too much' Matt commented

'they would probably work great together it's a shame'

'I am still convinced they fancy one another' Blake offered his thoughts and everyone laughed at his comment. If only they knew...

Elizabeth pulled back from the kiss

'well played' she teased

'You started it, that bum' he groaned and tilted his was to check her out

'Have you ever been a part of the mile high Club, I haven't but always wanted too?' He winked

'No and you're not about to either, professional Henry' she warned but laughed along with him a little.

'I caught you staring at me..' she looked into his eyes

'I was thinking about our future, how I never want to be away from you'

'Henry' she smiled and wrapped her arms around him

'I never want to be away from you either' she whispered into his ear. He held her tight, wondering how he was going to survive the trip without holding her this close.

Later in India everyone was at the function that was being held by the Indian Prime minister. It was a chance for everyone to let their hair down, as much as possible.

'Hey looks like Dr McCord has attracted the ladies' Matt teased causing all staff to look in his direction and Elizabeth to spin around and stare at the women stood close to Henry. Her fast reaction didn't go unnoticed by Blake, who smirked to himself.

She watched as the women laughed at whatever Henry was staying, lent into him flicked her hair and placed a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't watch anymore it. She was finding it difficult, so she made her excuses about Jet lad and tiredness and she left.

Henry seen her exit the room and guessed it was down to the women all over him but he was desperate to get away and get to the only women he wanted. He guessed she went to her room but he didn't have to wonder too much longer, as he received a text from her

**'****When you've finished... Room 202' **

Henry didn't wait much longer, he made his excuses and headed to her hotel room. Henry knew what room it was before he even seen the number on the door, due to the DS agents stood outside, he walked over to them and before he spoke Fred addressed him

'She said you can go in, we will leave you too it' Fred smirked at Henry knowing what was going on there. Henry chuckled and pushed the door open. The lights were off but a glow from the corner of the room was apparent, Elizabeth had lit candles and was waiting for him. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on the women before him...

She was led naked on the bed, her skin glowing under the candle light, her hair softly falling to her shoulders, she slowly separated her legs to reveal her core to him. Henry felt his length harden, he walked to the end of the bed, placed his hands around her ankles and pulled her down the bed. She squealed in response

'So this is what Jealous Elizabeth looks like' he teased her, slowly planting kisses up her leg

'Hmm, you have some making up to do Dr McCord' she whispered...


	19. Chapter 19 – The next step

**Here is the next bit for you all**

**I am suffering terrible with writers block! I have written a few dramatic chapters for this story but as my head is in Drama mode the Fluff isn't flowing! Does anyone have anything they'd like to see happen that I could possibly write about? I have a few ideas it just doesn't appear to be flowing so good today!**

**Enjoy... and as always thank you for the continuous support, I adore you guys!**

**Chapter 19 – The next step**

_So this is what Jealous Elizabeth looks like' he teased her, slowly planting kisses up her leg_

_'__Hmm, you have some making up to do Dr McCord' she whispered... _

Henry planted soft kisses up her legs, switching from left to right, being careful not to miss any skin. He lingered his mouth above her core, he could feel the desperation she held, she arched her back and he slipped his hand into the arch and pulled her closer, entering his tongue into her.

'Ohh shit' she gasped

Henry continued to hold her in place, feeling her legs wrap around him, causing him to groan in pleasure. He used his tongue to lick between her folds, dancing around her centre, sending ripples of pleasure through both their bodies. He felt her thighs tense and tighten as he hit the right spot. He slowly pulled back and replaced his tongue with his fingers, cautiously massaging the sensitive area

'Fuckkk' she dipped her head back in pleasure.

'I want to hear you scream my name' he ordered, pulling away from her and pushing her legs further apart, he climbed further onto the bed, in between her legs. Elizabeth was in a complete state of arousal.

'Anything you want' she purred. Henry began to work on her breasts, fondling them and tweaking at her nipples, prolonging the pleasure for them both. Elizabeth's hands wandered down to his trousers, she began to undo them and slide them off him, being sure to take his boxers down as well, leaving his now hard cock exposed and all for her taking.

She worked on him as he caressed her breasts, moans infecting the air

'Fuck Elizabeth'

'Henry I want you'

He re-positioned himself and slide inside her, feeling her wet centre wrap around him, he began to trust into her, lifting her leg over his shoulder, granting him deeper access. He continued to thrust into her, being sure to extend every dip into her core that little bit deeper. He then picked up the pace. He pounded into her faster, grasping for breath. Elizabeth's hands gripped the sheets beneath her, she couldn't contain her pleasurable moaned, Henry was fucking her hard and deep, she was ready to let go and scream her name

'Henry I' she searched for the words, Henry knew what she was angling at and he immediately pulled out from her, and replaced himself with his mouth again, he sucked an nibbled at her core, desperately wanting to taste her.

'Henry, shiiittt' she moaned as she spilled into his mouth, her body arching and tingling all over, hands roaming through his hair. He lingered in the moment being sure not to waste any of her, he then re-entered into her, and immediately began thrusting, fucking her senseless

'Oh fuck Henry'

'Make me come Elizabeth' He groaned wanting to release. Her hands began roaming his body, she pulled him closer and started to nibble at his ear, she entered her tongue into his mouth sending him into overdrive. He stayed inside her and released, spilling his juices inside her, both were screaming in pleasure, shivering at the contact from one another. Henry crashed his body down on top of hers, and she played with his hair.

'Henry' she spoke, causing him to look up and stare into her glazed eyes

'I did get jealous, I think I like you a lot more than I even knew' she bit her lip nervously

'You can get jealous it's ok, just know that at the end of each day I want to come home to you'

'Home, I like that' she smiled, planting kisses on his lips

'And you can wait for me like that anytime you want' he chuckled and she playfully swatted him. Henry was about to respond when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Henry bolted out of bed, grabbed his clothes and hid in the bathroom, leaving Elizabeth, frantically searching for her dressing gown. She didn't have time to get out of bed as her door was pushed open and Blake entered.

Elizabeth was sat in bed with her dressing down wrapped around her top half, her bottom half under the sheets but remaining naked, she could feel the wet between her legs as she spoke to her assistant. The flushed complexion didn't go unnoticed by Blake.

'Sorry to wake you Madam Secretary, tomorrow's meeting has been brought forward to 8am' he informed her

'Thanks Blake' she tried to dismiss him

'Ma'am are you ok? You look a little flushed

'Fine thanks, tired' she smiled, Blake got the hint she wanted to be alone so turned on his feet, as he looked down he spotted a pair of men's shoes at the end of the bed. Realising what must be going on Blake flushed a crimson red and made a B line for the door. Blake was sure he recognised those shoes...

Henry came out of the bathroom laughing

'It's not funny' she warned him

'Elizabeth you're a grown women you are entitled to have sex'

'Yes but Henry'

'No buts you are allowed to let you hair down' he climbed into bed next to her.

'I want you to stay with me' she snuggled into the crook of his neck, he didn't response and instead just pulled her in close.

'Elizabeth'

'Yeah?' she responded not lifting her head off his chest

'I think I am falling for you'

'Me too Henry' she kissed him deeply, re-igniting the flame that just sparked between them. Henry's hands began to explore her body once more, she pulled him on top of her, which he gladly accepted, and he looked at her fiercely, desire engulfing him once more

'Make love to me Henry'

'With pleasure, my darling'


	20. Chapter 20 – Too many Rounds

**Hello! **

So I thought I would post it because you lovely people have been so amazing as reviewing and supporting me on Twitter also!

I apologise for the delay my 17 month old daughter has been very poorly and I've just got back from the hospital with her. I do apologise for any mistakes it is 2am in the UK (I am so tired). I probably wont update for 24 hours now as I am working a 14 hour shift tomorrow, or should I say working a 14 hour shift in 5 hours time.

anyway enjoy...

**Chapter 20 – Too many Rounds **

It had been a long day in India, the heat starting to get to everyone and Elizabeth was back to back in meetings all day. She had just finished her last meeting and was walking towards her staff an Henry. She felt exhausted, she just wanted to snuggled down into Henry and do nothing, it was just trying to get the alone time that was proving very difficult.

'Madam Secretary' they all greeted her as she flopped her body down on the nearest chair.

'Hi everyone, well that is another day of impossible negotiations over' she sighed. Henry watched her intently, he could see the exhaustion creeping over her body, and she was no doubt hungry and slightly dehydrated. He wanted to scoop her up and take care of her.

'I was thinking of heading into the town and trying some of the local cuisine later' Henry opened his mouth, that was really meant for Elizabeth he forgot he was surrounded by everyone for a moment.

'That sounds good, I might actually join you if that is ok? All this talk of peace doesn't really leave much room for lunch' she laughed, she realised that Henry had basically asked her out for dinner in front of the staff but she was too exhausted to care.

'Of course you can join' he smiled, he was finally going to get to wine and dine her properly he thought to himself. All the staff looked on, shocked that they were getting along for once, Blake smirking, he had a pretty good idea what was going on now, especially as he recognised Henry's shoes...

'Jay and I were going to head out for some beers tonight seen as we have no work tomorrow, we can join too' Matt patted jay on the back inviting himself.

'Urm, yeah of course, anyone else?' Elizabeth asked, she didn't look at Henry knowing he would be gutted. No one else volunteered to join them, and with that they left to freshen up, except Henry didn't head to his own hotel room, instead he went to Elizabeth's.

'Hey you' he smiled snaking his arms around her

'Hey, listen sorry about tonight'

'It's ok, I want to take you on a real date one day, and I am not all about sex and take outs' he laughed

'I know, and when were home we can go one a date, a real one'

'You serious? What if people see us?' he asked her

'I don't care, let's just finish up in India, remain a secret for the next few days and then I honestly don't care' she kissed him softly

'Can I ask something?'

'Sounds serious Henry?' she was a little scared if she was honest.

'I know we've only been doing this for about 3 weeks now, but urm... well..' he was struggling with his words all of a sudden.

'Save that question, ask me on our first official date' she smirked and kissed him again.

'I need to get dressed, I'll see you downstairs in an hour?'

'Yeah of course, See you later babe' she watched him leave, she smiled deeply as she thought to herself, she wasn't exactly sure when it happened or even when it started all she knew was that right here and now she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way.

Elizabeth was not ready and heading downstairs towards, Matt, Jay and Henry. Since they had no official work business tomorrow she told the staff to enjoy the night, it was time for everyone to let their hair down a little. She spotted the men all dressed smart-casual; Henry looked handsome in dark trousers and a crisp white shirt that was tighter than normal work shirts.

'Wow M'sec scrubs up' Matt's jaw dropped and Jay hit his arm

'Man that's your boss, and she is out of your league' he teased causing all three men to laugh.

Elizabeth was walking towards them in a figure hugging white dress that fell just above her knees. She opted for nude heels, with a heel slightly higher than normal, she wanted to drive Henry crazy, and by the lack of communication from him she gathered she was doing just that.

'Let's go, I am starving' she laughed and they headed to a local restaurant. Henry lingered back and walked close to Elizabeth, Matt and Jay too oblivious to notice

'You look sensational' he whispered and she flashed him that award winning smile of hers.

It was now well into the evening, drinks had been flowing all night, all four adults were definitely drunk.

'So Henry... tell us about the women in your life' Matt slurred and Elizabeth took a large gulp of wine

'She's the best, she is smart, beautiful, intelligent, and sexy and mine' he laughed trying not to look at Elizabeth

'She good in bed?' Matt laughed at himself

'Gentlemen that enough' Elizabeth warned, _if only they knew_

'What about you ma'am?' Jay swayed

'I think we need to change the conversation' she took another sip of wine, starting to feel more and more drunk as the conversation progressed.

'No come one Elizabeth, tells us, do you have a man?' Henry teased

'Yeah I do, and sometimes he is an idiot' she smirked and Henry knew to back off.

'Oh man I am so jealous, I am desperate for sex' Matt sighed and jay patted him on the back. Elizabeth and Henry looked awkwardly between themselves

'It's so hard' Matt moaned

'Very hard' Henry smirked, biting his lip look at Elizabeth. She knew he was teasing her, she felt her core tingle at the thought of him.

'Matt I am sure you can find someone to release some of that tension' She responded, her guard down a little letting the Alcohol take over. Determine to stay in control she stood up and headed to the bar to get another round of drinks.

'So come on, now she has gone, Jay would you?' Matt asked his friend

'What sleep with M'sec?'

'Yeah, I would she is hot' Matt looked back at his boss. Henry sat silently feeling smug

'I don't know man, maybe if she wasn't my boss, she is attractive but it's weird to think of her like that, you got problems man'

'What about you Henry?' they turned to him

'What about Henry what?' Elizabeth asked returning back to the table with drinks for everyone, swaying a little as she walked.

'Would he sleep with M'sec' matt spoke before realising who he was speaking too. Silence fell upon the table

'I am so sorry Madam Secretary' Matt dipped his head

'It's fine' she brushed it off sitting down

'No it was disrespectful' Jay spoke out

'It's fine honestly'

'He didn't answer Ma'am, if that helps he didn't say if he would or not Matt tried to ease the tension, Henry just fixated on his beer not knowing what to say

'He already has' she blurted out without thinking. Eyes fell between Henry and Elizabeth. Henry looked up at her shocked and could see she was in fact quite drunk

'Wait, you two hate one another' Jay pointed between them both, neither of them speaking

'I couldn't hate her' Henry broke the silence first causing Elizabeth to smile

'Wait, wait, hang on, are you two and item?' Matt asked. Neither knew how to answer that question, they hadn't had that conversation themselves yet, Henry tried but Elizabeth asked him to wait, and now this.

'Enjoy your evening I need to go sleep, or be sick' She sighed, stepping off the stool and heading towards the door, obviously in need of a hand.

'It wasn't some sordid one night stand, I love her' Henry informed the boys before leaving to catch up with Elizabeth. Placing an arm around her to help her walk. Jay and Matt looked on at them

'Blake was right' they said in unison


	21. Chapter 21- We all need someone

**Hello! I am back! **

**Thanks everyone for the well wishes about my daughter, she is finally home and on the mend! **

**I love all your reviews so please keep them coming!**

**Enjoy... **

**Chapter 21- We all need someone **

Elizabeth was sat on her plane flying home from India, she was relieved that they managed to get the desired outcome and that India and Pakistan were now back on level terms. She sunk back into her chair and closed her eyes briefly, all the flying, peace talks, negotiations and endless sex with Henry had left her exhausted. Her and Henry had now been 'dating' for a whole month in a few days time. She had never felt so loved, cherished, idolised. She felt happy and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, that she was sure.

She was thinking back to the night where she accidently told Matt and Jay about her and Henry. Nothing had come up in conversation since so she didn't know if they remember it and were avoiding it, or if they really had not remembered the conversation about it due to being drunk. Either way she was thankful that they remained professional regardless. Elizabeth looked over to Henry, she could see him sat reading a book and she thought back to the days where she would look at him and immediately get annoyed for no reason, yet she always found him physically attractive; she still did, the difference was now she got to love him. _I do love him_

Elizabeth felt like she had waited a lifetime to find someone like Henry, she was 33 years old, and she often felt alone, but she didn't need to anymore, she had Henry now. She was excited for the future, she felt giddy at the thought of him. She left a smile creep across her face, the realisation hit her, she didn't want to hide it anymore she wanted to be able to hold, kiss and touch him whenever she wanted; she was ready.

Several hours later and they had landed back in America, the early hours of the morning. Everyone was bundled into the motorcade and being dropped off, Henry was the last to be dropped off before the motorcade took Elizabeth home. They were alone and outside his house sitting in the SUV

'I don't want to leave you' he sighed, taking her hand

'So don't' she bit her lip and glace down at his lips

'You're exhausted you need rest'

'So just come and spend the night, just cuddling and sleeping, I don't have to be in work until 10am tomorrow so we can have a lay in' she smiled

'Ok, let me grab some things' he kissed her softly and went into his house and not long later returned with an overnight bag.

It didn't take long for them both to be settled into bed at Elizabeth's house. She looked at her phone once last time before turning to face Henry, settling down into his chest, he placed an arm over her and traced circles on her upper arm.

'You worked really hard over the last 9 days in India, I am really proud of you babe'.

'Thank you Henry, I like it when you call me babe' she smiled and he squeezed her a little tighter.

'Henry you have exhausted me these last few days' she giggled

'Well babe you are irresistible, I find it impossible to keep my hands off you' he laughed

'Henry I don't think I have ever had this much sex'

'Well it's not stopping anytime soon, unfortunately you have the pleasure of me making love to you for eternity' he kissed her head softly.

'Thank you for making me happy' She smiled and closed her eyes letting her exhaustion take over.

It was a few days later and Elizabeth was having one of the worst days since taking the job as Secretary of State. She had fallen out with Russell and the president today over a human trafficking incident, she was really frustrated with them and her feels intensified when she remembered Henry wasn't working at the White House today as he was doing some campaigning for the president ready for the re-election. She just wanted to go and see him.

In fact Elizabeth hasn't seen Henry for 2 days now, she had been working tirelessly and not left the state department since she arrived yesterday morning. She was sure that the fact she hadn't seen Henry was contributing to her mood; she sighed to herself as she paced the floors of her office; she grabbed the phone and dialled a number that had become all too familiar for her; but no answer. Elizabeth began to feel emotional. Suddenly she wanted to cry.

She took a seat at her desk and placed her head in her hands. Her mind cast over the child sex trafficking crisis she has been dealing with. Not too long ago she was given the news that all children involved had died in the back of a truck. Elizabeth had to sit and tell numerous parents about the loss they now had to carry. And what a heavy loss it was. A loss that felt a little too similar to her, except the roles were flipped. She was the child being told her parents were not coming home. She swallowed back tears, waves of grief engulfing her. She wanted to reach out to Henry but struggled, and when she picked up the courage he wasn't available.

She grabbed her coat and bag and headed for her motorcade. Still carrying an intense feeling of sadness. She remembered that Henry said she he was busy tonight and couldn't come over; as she stepped inside her motorcade the tears she was holding back threatened to fall. She reached for her phone and tried to call Henry again but with no luck.

_Pull yourself together Elizabeth_ she thought to herself. She saw her house drawing close; she began to fiddle with her fingers and take deep breaths, she just wanted to get inside and burst into tears. As the motorcade stopped she slowly stepped out, and walked to the door. As she pushed the handle down, she noticed that her hands were shaking with emotion. She stepped inside her home, turned to close the door behind her and as she heard the door click shut she couldn't hold herself together anymore. She gave in. She rested her forehead against the frame closing her eyes tight and inhaled.

'Elizabeth?' She heard a soft voice come from behind her. She immediately jumped and span around, shocked to see a familiar person stood in her hall way

'Henry?'

'How did you get in? What are you doing here?' she became a little frantic; he could see how vulnerable she was

'I persuaded Frank to let me in are you ok?' His voice rattled with concern, he took a step forward but was cautious to give her space. He hadn't seen Elizabeth like this and didn't quite know what she needed.

'How long have you been here I tried to call and you didn't answer and I' she paused the tears had finally fallen, she succumb fully to her grief, her frustrations, exhaustion. Her knees started to buckle under the weight of the emotion she was carrying. Henry jumped forward and wrapped her in his arms, holding her as they lowered to the floor. He placed a hand on the back of her head, and listened as her sobs rippled through the house.


	22. Chapter 22 - Accomplice

**Chapter 22 - Accomplice**

_He placed a hand on the back of her head, and listened as her sobs rippled through the house_.

'Elizabeth babe, what's wrong?' he asked slowly pulling from the tight embrace they shared.

'I..I..I tried to call you' she sobbed

'You're here..Not campaigning...how?' she stuttered, confusion taking over her

'Let's sit on the couch and I'll explain yeah?' he asked and she nodded. He slid his arms around her and helped her too her feel, guiding her to the comfort of her sofa. Not once letting go.

'Elizabeth I lied about campaigning' he started

'What? Lied to me why?' panic arose again

'No no, listen. I lied because I convinced your DS agents to let me in here, I've been out shopping all morning and them I came here. Babe we've been dating for a whole month and I wanted to take you on a real date, but since I know how exhausted you'd be I brought the date here. I've got food in the oven for us, wine, ice cream the lot. I even went and got you a little gift' He smiled

'Oh Henry' another wave of tears hitting her

'I forgot' she sobbed.

'Hey, hey it's ok...shhh, it's ok' he took her into his loving arms one more an held her close.

'Now what is this really about?'

'I'm so tired, I love my job but sometimes it is so difficult...I had to tell a lot of parents that their children had died and...Well it made me think about my parents..' she was unable to finished her sentence. She knew if she spoke again her tears would fall once more. Instead she dipped her head, attempted to compose herself an fiddled with the bottom of her blouse.

'I miss them so much' she whispered. Henry placed a hand on her knee

'They would have loved you'

'Well that's good because I plan on sticking around forever' he smiled back

'Sometimes I feel stupid for still getting upset, it's been 18 years, but then I remember that they've been gone longer than I knew them...and I just...I just can't cope with the ache in my heart' her voice breaking

'That is why I am here, now I cannot pretend to know what you went through and what you will continue to go through, but I can say you don't have to do it alone. I am here for you Elizabeth' she looked up at his soft features

'I love you Henry' she blurted out, she had never said she loved anyone before, not like that. A series of _'yeah love ya too' or 'yeah me too' _but never those three precious words, they were savoured for one man.

'I love you Elizabeth' he softly kissed her lips.

'I got you this' he leant onto the coffee table and pulled over a gift bag.

'Henry you're making me feel guilty, I didn't get you anything, god I am so so sorry' she sighed

'I do not give to receive, open it'

Out of the bag came a medium size box, the kind that you just knew had jewellery inside it. She broke the seal and opened the box, revealing what is inside

'Oh my' she gasped, her fingers run over the small, but eloquent rose gold watch. The clock face in white with rose gold roman numerals. She took it from the box and held it in her hands

'Henry this is beautiful'

'Look' he guided her hands and turned the watch over to reveal the special touch.

Engraved on the back were the words '**Will you be mine'**

'Henry, you didn't even need to ask, I do not want anyone, and I will go anywhere and everywhere with you Dr McCord' she leant in and kissed her deeply. The passion erupting between them.

'So I can officially say you're my accomplice?' Henry winked at her

'Yes, your life long accomplice at that'

'Come now, it's time to eat, we've got homemade Chinese takeout'

'Now you're talking to me' she laughed, she held onto Henry's hand and tugged at him causing him to turn to face her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Like she would never hold him again

'Thank you for making my day better again'

'It's only just began darling'

'Henry that was amazing I really enjoyed that thank you' Elizabeth lent back in her chair stuffed from Henry's food

'How we have been together for a whole month and I've only just found out you can cook, that Dr McCord is not acceptable' she teased him

'Well I gather you're an awful cook, seen as I've never seen you cook, so one of us has to be great' he joked back

'Yeah well I can't have a high priority job and be the home chef' she mocked

'Oh I see how it is' he got up and kissed her on the forehead laughing.

'Henry I am going to go and grab a shower real quick, I smell like the state department and tears'

'Urmm ok, babe the state department doesn't smell, it get's cleaned like several times a day' he looked over at her confused

'Well, shhh Dr McCord it's been a long day' she fuzzed her brow and pouted causing Henry to laugh at her

'Go, I'll clear up an get the ice cream ready'

Not too much later Henry had poured himself and Elizabeth a glass of wine, they hadn't discussed him staying but he had no intentions of going home. He wanted to continue the celebrations but also he wanted to make sure she got some rest.

'Henry'

'Henry' he heard his name being called from upstairs.

'Yeah?' he called back, ascending the stairs to check she was ok

'In here' came her soft voice and he pushed her bedroom door open he noticed Elizabeth stood at the end of her bed wrapped in her dressing gown, her wet hair slowly drying and teased around her face.

'So I lied to you earlier, well a little' she spoke and Henry stood up right looking at her with a little concern

'So I didn't get you a gift as such, but I didn't forget either, I got a gift that you could enjoy' she bit her lip and dropped her dressing down to her feet. Revealing her body to him.

Her body was wrapped in laced black underwear. A bra that was almost see-through, contouring her pert breast; a suspender belt lay across her tummy, attached to stockings, before laced black underwear hid her core. Her legs covered in the dark material of stockings made her skin look irresistible

'Oh wow' Henry gulped, the women before him was intoxicating

'Fuck me Henry' she ordered...


	23. Chapter 23 - Henry closed the gap

**Hey! Sorry for the delay there was far too much tea content on my twitter feed! I couldnt remove myself incase I missed something!**

**Enjoy... **

**Chapter 23 – Henry Closed the gap**

_'Fuck me Henry' she ordered..._

Henry closed the gap, grabbing her and kissing her intently, wasting no time to deepen the kiss. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, groaning at the pleasure. He pinned her against the wall, she remained wrapped around him as he sucked at her neck. Using the wall to help him hold her he moved a hand and pulled her bra away from her breast. His lips worked down her body and began to suck and nibble at her skin, he reached her breast and sucked ferocious at her nipple, before turning to the other and repeating his actions.

Elizabeth was enraged with pleasure; unable to speak, her hands roaming his back, nails digging into his shoulder with every bite.

'Hennryy' she groaned, quivering

Henry had become well equip with her body now and knew that moan was an indication the pleasure is intense. He decided to give her a momentary break, he removed themselves from the wall and he carried her to the edge of the bed before letting her stand before him, the bed hitting her legs.

'You look incredible' he whispered, she went to respond but he span her around and bent her forward. His hands roamed the curves of her hips before he tugged at her underwear. He replaced his fingers with his teeth and pulled her knickers down, being sure to linger his mouth over her skin.

Elizabeth was in her oil, in so much pleasure she was aching for him. She gasped when she felt Henry insert his fingers inside her. Adding pressure to her core. Her wet, warm core.

'You're so silky smooth' he groaned whilst roaming his fingers inside her. He looked and admired how the stocking holder followed the curve of her arse, he groaned at the sight.

'I can't hold on anymore' he announced and before Elizabeth understood he inserted himself inside her

'Ohhh'

Henry was throbbing, he hadn't seen her for days and then she does this; his hormones were running wild. His hands gripped either side of her waist and he quicker the pace

'Fuckk Elizabeth' he grunted

'Faster' she whispered huskily and Henry responded. He fucked her hard, and fast. Panting with every incision. Their bodies colliding, the aromatic smell of sex filling the air, echoes of lustrous moans captivating their ears.

'Henry I'm so close' she panted

'Cum for me baby' he gripped her a little harder and entered a little deeper. That done the trick. Elizabeth's climax was imminent. Her thighs shaking her core tightening with the pleasure.

'I want to taste you' she ordered. Henry pulled away and turned her around. She knelt before him and took him in her mouth. Sucking hard and quickening the pace much like before. She used her hands to pleasure him and feel his skin beneath her fingers. Henry began bucking into her and she knew this meant he was close.

She sucked harder as he exploded into her mouth, the warm liquid filling her and burning her throat. She licked up every last drop before removing herself from him and standing up to face him. Eyes filled with endorphins.

'You are one fucking incredible lady'

'There is plenty more where that came from' she winked and walked towards the bathroom, swaying her hips a little more than normal. Knowing Henry was stood behind her watching; in awe of the women he was able to call his.

'I do have ice cream and wine downstairs' he called after her, and he laughed when she came running back into the room.

'Hmmmm now this a perfect night, let's go' she laughed, excited for the prospect of ice cream.

They were downstairs legs entwined enjoying ice cream and a film together. IT was cosy nights like this Elizabeth craved for the majority of her life. She looked over at Henry an smiled.

'Thank you for today Henry, all of it'

'You're welcome, I hope you didn't mind me coming into your home' he asked

'No, I quite liked coming home to you' she smirked

'One day' he gestured as he handed her a spoonful of ice cream.

'Henry I was thinking in about 6 weeks I need to fly to Rome for the G20 summit would you like to join me?'

'Join you as advisor of POTUS or join _you_?' he raised an eyebrow

'Join me, as my arm candy' she laughed

'No in all seriousness I'm not into the whole announcing thing and unless Conrad says otherwise I would just like to go about our business and let them guess' she explained

'That is ok with me, If Matt and Jay don't say before' he looked at Elizabeth blush

'Oh don't I cannot believe I done that'

'It was quite funny'

'Do you think I should tell my staff?'

'I think so, you'll need to sit Blake down' Henry warned

'Henry most of them think I hate you'

'Well we can tell them you don't, let's just not do it drunk or you might to confess to our little escapade in your office' he remembered

'Oh my god Henry, what have you turned me into, I am not a rule breaker' she giggled, her guard was well and truly down around him. He was her weakness and her strength.

'Well I am still going to try the rose garden' he teased

'You most certainly are not Henry' she warned

'I will, when you're president no one can tell us off them'

'Me president, no it's on the agenda for me'

'Ok' he nodded but knew what in store for her, she was a remarkable young women.

'Anyway I distinctly remember you telling me you wouldn't vote for me'

'Who said I would now?' he teased and she threw her spoon at him playfully.

'Honestly McCord'

'Babe, I thought you were smart... how are you going to eat your ice cream now?' he wound her up and he realised he wasn't giving the spoon back, so she decided to have a little fun of her own.

'I don't need a spoon for how I intend to eat it' she winked and moved in front of him, taking the tub from him. She was very seductive in her manor, Henry felt himself harden at thought of Elizabeth eating ice cream off him. She run her tongue along the tip of the tub tasting the ice cream. She heard Henry groan in pleasure.

She looked at him and leant in, she lingered above his lips, and he was desperate for the gap to be closed. She moved her lips to his ear and leant a little closer, her body on his, adding pressure to his hardened area and her breasts resting on his chest.

'The ice cream is mine now' she teased and pulled away from him running upstairs erupting with laughter. Henry jumped to his feet chasing her

'You little tease' he said as he caught up with her; he playfully chucked her on the bed and began to work his magic once more.


	24. Chapter 24 – Shades of White

**Chapter 24 – Shades of White **

Time was moving fast for Elizabeth and Henry. They had been in a relationship for 10 weeks now. Neither of them could deny how much they loved one another, but both wished their time together would slow down. Elizabeth often thought it sounded silly but she felt like she had him in her life all of 2 minutes. Henry had never felt so complete in his life, he was proud of her, proud to call her his accomplice.

Elizabeth had been rushed around the last few days getting ready for the G20 summit in Rome that she was flying to later today. She had a phone call from Henry yesterday afternoon explaining he had to work on something 'top secret' with the President and the DIA and he was unable to attend with her. Elizabeth was in the middle of something important when e called and she immediately became frustrated with him. In that particular moment she suddenly felt second best. So much so that her important meeting was not mentioned to Henry; despite it playing on her mind.

Elizabeth was sat in her office when Blake entered

'Afternoon Madam Secretary, Dr McCord is here to see you' He smiled at her

'Thank you, Please send him in' her happiness was restored at the mention of his name.

'Of Course, you know I still cannot get used to you smiling at the mention of his name' Blake shook his head and Elizabeth swatted him away as she laughed, she cast her mind back to the day she told her staff about Henry and her.

_'__Morning everyone' she beamed_

_'__Morning Madam Secretary' came multiple responses_

_'__Ma'am today's meeting consists of few things, the main being the G20 Summit' Nadine spoke_

_'__Ok great, let's start' she smiled sitting down at her seat_

_'__So I am afraid to say Ma'am it seems Russell Jackson has added Dr McCord on to the 'guest list' again' Matt sighed _

_'__No that was me' she looked up at her staff as they all glanced over to her. _

_'__Ok, so I have something to discuss with you all... Dr McCord..Henry and I are in a relationship, we have been for 6 weeks now' she sighed, it felt good to say it out loud. Henry and Elizabeth had told Conrad and Russell the day prior and they were both shocked but pleased for them. _

_'__Wait what?' Matt burst _

_'__You and 'I hate that man' Dr McCord?' Daisy asked_

_'__Yes, turns out I didn't hate him' She sighed_

_'__No, and he doesn't hate you from what I remember' Jay winked causing Elizabeth to shoot him a look_

_'__Wait what?' Matt repeated_

_'__What man, you don't remember that night in India?' _

_'__No? What night?' matt was confused_

_'__The night we got stupidly drunk, you asked Dr McCord if he would-'_

_'__Alright Jay that is enough' she warned _

_'__Sorry Ma'am' _

_'__Wait what?' Matt was speechless_

_'__Well I am pleased for you Madam Secretary' Blake smiled _

_'__Yes we all are Ma'am, now shall we carry on' Nadine tried to get everyone back on track_

_'__Wait what? You and Dr McCord?' Matt asked _

_'__YES' they all replied in unison causing matt to sink into his chair. _

'Earth to Elizabeth' Henry laughed watching her blink out of her memory

'Hey' she smiled sideways

'You're upset I am not going to the summit I know, so I brought Muffin's' he smiled holding up a brown paper bag letting the aroma of freshly baked food fill the office

'Oh you are good Dr McCord, well played' she grabbed the bag from him.

'Babe I am sorry'

'It's ok I understand you have to work; I am a little upset but only because I was looking forward to spending 4 days in Rome with you'

'I know, and if I can come down at any point I will beg to borrow air force one'

'Ok deal' she leant into him and kissed him softly

'I am going to miss you Henry'

'No more than I will miss you, but everyday were apart is a day closer to being together'.

'You always know the right thing to say'

'What time is your flight again?' He asked

'Urm...I fly in about 2 hours I think, I am going to finish up here and then head home to grab my bags'

'Ok, I am needed at the white house so I won't be able to see you off, so come here' he pulled her in closer, holding her tightly kissing the side of her head.

'Hmm' she nuzzled into his neck as he began to softly kiss her skin

'Henry don't we cannot afford another office extravaganza' she laughed stepping away but Henry pulled her back

'No I am not done' he remained holding her close

'I have something for you' she stepped back away from the embrace and went into her handbag, she pulled a key out and handed it to him.

'Let yourself in and out when you please, I like having you around' she smiled and he took the key from her.

'I'll be waiting for you' He kissed her cheek and rubbed her arm before turning to leave the room.

Later on that day Elizabeth was sat on her plane with Nadine and Blake, as well as her DS agents, heading in the direction of Rome. She was feeling agitated, like something was off, she couldn't shake the feeling. She stood up out of her seat an began to pace the length of the plane.

'Is everything ok Ma'am?' Nadine asked over the top of her glasses. Causing Blake to look up at his boss, who was now a shade of grey

'Yeah fine' she replied but the duo remained looking at her as she stood towards the back of the plane, reaching a hand to the over head compartment to compose her balance

'Ok maybe not fine, not but unwell' she shook her head, not making sense. Blake turned his head towards Nadine who was wondering if she should stand up and join the secretary, maybe coax her to sit down.

'Something is wrong' he whispered and Nadine nodded but before she could react they were interrupted by Matt, Elizabeth's DS agent...

Meanwhile over at the white house Conrad, Russell, Henry and all military personnel were finishing up discussion

'Ok everyone let's get this done' Conrad spoke as everyone began to pile things away and exit the room

'Do we know if the Secretary has take off yet?' Conrad asked

'Yes sir, urm hang on...Here' Oliver the computer technician tapped a few keys and an image of the secretary's plane flying through the air was displayed on the screen

'Thanks son' he smiled

'MR PRESIDENT SIR' came the hollowing scream from Russell at his side...

'THE PLANE IS GOING DOWN' Henry shouted.

'MA'AM SIT DOWN AND BUCKLKE UP, WE'RE GOING DOWN' came the order from her DS agent moments ago...


	25. Chapter 25 – Missing Parts

**Here you go you lovely lot!**

**I am not 100% sure i've done this chapter justice but I keep choping and changing it so decided it was best to leave it alone and post it! Review pleaseeeee**

**Chapter 25 – Missing Parts **

Elizabeth felt the plane shudder beneath her, her stomach plummeted at the sensation of the plane falling through the sky. The whole body of the plane shook, as did the bodies of everyone on board.

She kept her eyes fixed on Matt and tried to move to her seat but the force was too strong; she fell back at the movement, her body being thrown into surrounding furniture. Nadine and Blake looked on Horrified. Matt attempted to grab her but came crashing down in the mix.

'I can see the ground; oh god. Oh god.' Blake panicked

'Deep breaths Blake' Nadine remained calm.

Matt couldn't reach or even see the Secretary as now all objects from the sides/tables within the plane were now falling and crashing onto the floor, vigorous shaking rattled the core of the plane, matching the fear inside everyone aboard.

Matt attempted to stand once more, his feel unable to steady, he used the chairs around to hold tight

'Matt sit down' came the concerned voice of Nadine behind him.

'The Secretary' He shouted back as the plane collided with the ground.

The force of the fall cascading all their bodies forward, seatbelts cutting into their skin, screams and panic capturing the atmosphere. The plane had come to a stop.

After moments of silence Nadine unclipped her seatbelt and looked around...

The inside of the plane was unrecognisable broken bits of cabinet doors were scattered around, paperwork scattered everywhere, luggage thrown around. Some of the inside structuring was on show, wires visible, what looked like pipes or poles hanging down, in short it was a mess. A wreck.

She bent down to view out the window; grass and mountain structures surrounding them. She had no idea where they were. But they were on land and that was the main thing. She could see from inside the plane was damaged, the wing broken and panelling bent upwards. She cleared her throat and looked back inside the plane. Her eyes cast over Blake, his eyes were now open, knuckles white from gripping on to the seat.

'Are you ok?' She asked hinting more at injuries

'Yeah unharmed, I think, you?' he choked back

'Unharmed' she nodded stepping into what was the isle of the plane, kicking debris out of the way. She noticed Matt on the floor and walked over to him

'Matt?' She shook him gentle

'my shoulder' he struggled

'It looks broken, or dislocated' she informed him as he tried to move, this causing him a significant amount of pain.

'Blake I need you' Nadine called as a very scared Blake stood and finally cast his eyes over the remains of the plane.

'Blake look at me, push all your feelings aside; they need us' she warned

'They' Blake looked at her.

'Oh god the Secretary, where is she?' He panicked looking around unable to see her anywhere.

Meanwhile in situation room...

'What the hell is happening?' Conrad watched in disbelief

The room was frantic, everyone watching this plane practically nose dive into the ground, people were rushing around, tapping away on laptops, attempting all methods of contact. Henry watched the chaos unfold before him, Elizabeth was on that plane, and he was supposed to be on that plane. How did he end up in the situation room watching the drama unfold before him, rather than comforting her in what could possibly be her final moments of life...?

He looked back at the big screen before him; he watched as the plane was over land in France. He watched on as the plane belly dived into the ground, bits of shrapnel breaking off, and the plane decaying with every move, before it came to a halt.

'Sir we haven't made contact with the pilot, but our systems suggest the plane was hacked'

'Hacked? Hacked? How is it possible for the secretary's plane to be hacked' Conrad spat

'We're working on it sir'

'Elizabeth' Henry whispered but it was not quite enough, Russell heard him and turned to Conrad

'Sir, Henry' he nodded in the direction of a very shell shocked man

'Dr McCord-

'Don't ask me to leave, I am not going anywhere until know she and everyone on board is ok' Henry cut across and silence fell into the room.

Back on the plane Nadine and Blake had managed to help Matt to his feel, his shoulder was definitely dislocated, his body aching with pain

'Frank' he sighed, alerting Nadine to the fact Frank the other DS agent was in the cockpit with the pilot. She turned on her heels and made her way into the cockpit, she pulled back the now broken door and was relieved to see Frank alive

'Oh thank god' she sighed

'He's dead' Frank looked up at Nadine, his face supporting some cuts and his uniform torn.

'What' she whispered

'The pilot, he's dead, he hit his head as we landed, he...' frank stopped and moved away from the body and joined Nadine

'Everyone?'

'Except Madam Secretary'

'Dead?'

'We don't know, she's buried under the debris somewhere' Fear and sickness arose in Frank's body. He pushed past Nadine and went in pursuit of Elizabeth.

'Frank I think she is over there' Matt called out. Frank pushed various crap out of the way, he lifted panelling and edged closer

'I see her' he shouted back as everyone watched on.

'Ma'am, Madam Secretary' he called out as her body was revealed to them

Her face was covered in blood; a visible gash to the left of her forehead, dripping with blood. Her arm above her head, the one she had been using to steady herself moments before the crash was noticeably out of place, clearly broken. Her white blouse was ripped and blood stained; a sharp piece of metal was sticking out of her back, how deep it had penetrated was unknown. Her leg's still buried under broken pieces of furnishings. Frank studied her chest desperate to watch if it was rising and falling...

'She's alive' he cried out


	26. Chapter 26 – Deep Breaths

You can thank the girls on twitter for this extra update!

I am going to hide...

**Chapter 26 – Deep Breaths**

'Mr President we've just had confirmation that Ukraine hacked out server, and we also have confirmation that the pilot was killed on landing the plane' the general announced.

It had been about 40 minutes since they watched the plane go down. They had located the area within 12 square miles and Russell was reaching out to the French for support in a rescues mission.

'Everyone else?'

'We have confirmation that all souls are accounted for, everyone apart from the secretary is either unharmed or has minor injuries' the general explained, lowering his tone as he revealed this information

'How bad?' Henry spoke, alerting the room to the harsh reality. Not only was she the secretary of state but she was Henry's everything. He had to witness all of these events unfold and had to hear that the love of his life was seriously injured

'All Intel we have received is that she is breathing but has multiple injuries...some of which are of a serious nature' he trailed off watching Henry close his eyes, signalling that he couldn't take no more.

'The radio went down after that, all communication is now lost'

'Sir France are sending in a team, they have located the exact spot via drone and will reach them in 4 hours' Russell spoke entering the room

'Ok, General keep trying to get communications back up, Russell request the French send a medic as a matter of urgency, Dr McCord with me' Conrad ordered and exited the room, Henry in close pursuit. Before he reached the oval office Henry stopped Conrad

'Sir, if it's all the same, I'd just like to go to my office for a bit'

'I'll call you if we have any updates' Conrad sympathetically smiled and watched a broken man disappear into the distance.

When Henry shut his office door he reached for his mobile and tried to call Elizabeth, the phone didn't even ring out. Of course it wouldn't he knew that but he still had to try. He sat in his chair and held his head in his hands, his tears brimmed at his eyes _severe injuries_ was swarming around in his head. He knew the president was going to take action against Ukraine for this but right now he didn't care, he just wanted to know she was going to be ok. He needed to fly France...

Back on the plane they had cleared the area around Elizabeth and they were trying to wake her up

'Ma'am, can you hear me' Nadine called getting close to Elizabeth's face. Her eyes began to flutter open, she slowly moved her head to try and focus on her staff

'Ma'am'

'Wh..What' she tried to speak but the pain over her body hit her. She tried to move her arm to rub her temples but this was matched with a scream of pain

'Arhhhh'

'Keep still Ma'am, it looks like your arm is broken' Nadine calmed her

'Ma'am we've crashed, everyone is ok, we just need to support you, you're injured' Frank spoke. He decided to leave out the information about the pilot for now, he needed her calm.

'Pain' she mumbled

'Ma'am you need to stay still, you have metal in your back, just try and take deep breaths we're going to get you out' Frank reassured her

'Blake get me anything you can to keep her warm'

'Matt sit and try to keep calm' Nadine ordered noting he was going to get up and help.

'Nadine' Frank called and they pulled away from the secretary

'I am concerned about her head injury, I am not concerned about her back as the metal is still inserted so it's potentially holding everything in place and stopping her bleed out, we need to keep her talking' He whispered

'Ok, I'll get Blake to sit with her, you try and fix the radio and I'll sit with matt, we can do this but we need to do this together' she spoke softly

Blake came back with various items of clothing and he found the planes emergency blanket sets. He sat down next to the secretary and used the items to keep her propped on her side as well as wrapping them around her to keep her warm. He was told by frank to place some padding on the wound on her head and apply pressure, and keep her talking so that's what he did.

'So you and Dr McCord' he smiled, watching her eyes flicker and concentrate on him

'Can I tell you a secret' he asked, she went to reply but he stopped her

'It's ok, just listen...I knew' he whispered and Elizabeth chuckled as best as she could

'Course you did' came the shallow breath from her

'I had my suspicion but when we were in India and I came to your room that night...well let's just say Dr McCord needs to hide his shoes next time' Blake laughed, if he didn't laugh he would cry. He watched as his boss remained colourless, the sparkle in her eyes dying.

Ma'am you need to hold on ok, it's far too much paperwork if you die' he joked and she tried to move to swat him

'Ahhhh' she cried

'Keep still' he ushered

'Blake..I'm scared' she continued to cry

'Me too Ma'am but I've got you, we've got you' he slowly moved some hair from her face, he knew this was not within their professional boundaries but that didn't seem to matter now.

'no Blake you don't understand' she struggled, pain engulfing her, her body felt like it was on fire, aches and pains proving too much for her body to handle. Silent tears slid down her face.

'Henry' she whispered

'You'll see him soon' Blake cut back across, he couldn't handle the conversation; he wanted to cry himself

'No Blake' she struggled to breathe, he eyes falling shut, she was letting the pain in

'Stay awake Ma'am'

'Bla...Blake..I...I..'

'Shh now, just concentrate on keeping your eyes open, there is no need to speak'

'I..I'm..' she ignored him and pushed past every pain in her body

'I'm Pregnant' she exhaled, coughing from exhaustion. Blake looked on horrified, he watched as she took a breath and closed her eyes.

'NADINE'


	27. Chapter 27 – Looking Back

**Chapter 27 – Looking Back **

**2 days before... **

_'__Morning Babe' Henry smiled rolling over to Elizabeth's side. He had stayed over last night and he always loved waking to her in the morning _

_'__Hmm, morning Handsome' _

_'__So what is on the agenda for the ever do busy secretary of state today?' he asked as she swung her legs out of bed _

_'__Hmm not much, yet...Oh I do have that stupid pre flight medical check thing, have you had yours?' She asked _

_'__Yeah yesterday; I am all cleared to fly to Rome with you' he smiled. He didn't understand why it was vital every time they flew but it was protocol and he wasn't one to argue, he was secretly glad Elizabeth's health was checked often as he worried about her stress levels at times. _

_'__Oh well mine is today, I had one not long ago I find them pointless' she sighed walking into her bathroom _

_'__Tell that to POTUS' he laughed_

_'__Henry I am hungry' she called _

_'__Pancakes coming up' he climbed out of bed and headed downstairs, hoping the day would come soon that moments like this; waking up together would be happing every day._

_Later that morning Henry was called to the white house for an urgent meeting. He was sat in with the president, Russell and his older colleagues from when he was Dimitri's handler. _

_'__Henry we need your religious expertises for this mission'_

_'__I am not so sure, I mean if word gets out no one would ever trust the President or anyone serving within the administration again' he was anxious about Elizabeth _

_'__I know but quite frankly I don't have time to find someone with your level of knowledge about this stuff, and well I don't trust anyone else' José spoke out _

_'__You don't need to go undercover or anything we just need you here on the ground running Intel in the background'_

_'__I am due to go to Rome in less than 48 hours'_

_'__Henry we need you, Elizabeth will understand' Conrad offered knowing what this was really about_

_'__Fine' he agreed, he left the office and reached for his phone desperate to get her to understand, she was patriotic so she would understand right...?_

_Meanwhile Elizabeth was having her pre flight examination _

_'__How have you been Madam Secretary?' the doctor asked_

_'__Just as good as the last check 6 weeks ago Doctor' she smiled, she felt these things were a waste of her time. _

_'__Well let's have a look' he took some blood from her arm and checked all her vitals. _

_'__Everything seems to be in order, now just wait here for your blood results and we shall know for sure if you have the green light to fly' he smiled exiting the room. Whilst waiting for what seemed like an eternity she grabbed her phone and started typing out emails, fiercely working away. _

_'__Hi I am back' the doctor called entering the room _

_'__Great, I am all good to fly yeah?' she asked, hoping down off the bed_

_'__yes-' _

_'__Great thanks, sorry I really need to rush, can you send the report-_

_'__Wait Madam Secretary there is something we need to discuss' his tone was more stern this time, causing her to stop in her tracks and look back at him, she hoped it was nothing serious she didn't have to be unwell_

_'__What? Is it my iron levels again? They play up sometimes, or am I dehydrated? I do that when I am stressed, not intentionally, or is it my blood pressure? Again that goes with stress but I kind of have the job for it you know what it's like' she rambled _

_'__Stop Madam Secretary' he raised his voice and she was slightly a taken back... this is serious she thought _

_'__You're pregnant' he confirmed_

_'__Oh...WHAT' she snapped and immediately needed a seat_

_'__When was your last period?' _

_'__Urm... I am due anytime now' she flustered_

_'__Well that would suggest you're about 3 maybe 4 weeks, I can do a scan to be sure' he started _

_'__No no, I urm... oh god ok, thank you doctor' she shook his hand and left quicker than she had left any meeting before. When she stepped inside the motorcade her thoughts were racing, was she happy? What would Henry say? How did this happen? Well she knew how it happened, but how did this happen?_

_She didn't have much more time to think as Henry was calling her, without thinking she quickly answered the phone, she needed to talk to him _

_'__Hey babe, listen before you speak, I am so so sorry but I won't be able to come to Rome, this thing with the DIA has come up, it's top secret I can't say much but I need to be here, I am sorry babe' he blurted out before she even spoke. Her heart sunk a little further_

_'__Oh, urm..Ok' _

_Babe are you ok?_

_'__Yeah fine just busy with that medical check'_

_'__Oh everything ok?'_

_'__Yeah all clear to fly' which wasn't a lie she thought_

_'__Ok listen babe the president wants me I need to go, I'll swing by later I am sorry' and the call ended. _

_Elizabeth didn't get chance to speak to Henry, she had been so busy pre Rome and he felt like he had some 'making up' to do as he wasn't coming to Rome she didn't feel it was the right time. Rome was only a 4 day trip so she decided to tell him on her return. She placed a hand on her tummy subconsciously, she always wanted children, and Henry was the most amazing man she had met...maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She smiled and giggled to herself as she realised she was carrying a baby McCord. _

'NADINE' Blake shouted, at the alert she ran over to them, Matt and Frank watching from a distance. Upon arrival she noted that Elizabeth was breathing, it was very shallow and very few breaths

'She won't open her eyes' he panicked

'Ok, she is breathing that is good' Nadine wasn't sure if she was reassuring herself or Blake

'Nadine she is pregnant' he blurted out and Nadine's eyes widened

'She just told me'

'Blake..'

'I know I thought that blood was from another injury' he sighed looking to the blood stained trousers

'Nadine you need to check' he urged her

'Blake I cannot feel there, and she is barely even conscious' she hissed

'Nadine all I know is she is bleeding out from somewhere down there, and we need to check if it is an injury we need to apply pressure to or if she is having a miscarriage' he snapped. He wasn't sure where this new found confidence was coming from, but he guessed it was because he was so scared for Elizabeth and her unborn baby's life

Nadine looked at him and turned to Frank and Matt, she relayed the situation to them and they agreed, Nadine needed to intervene. She leant into the Secretary and told her she was going to unbutton her trousers and slightly pull them down, she wasn't sure if she was conscious or not but it felt like the right thing to do.

All the men looked away as Nadine pulled down her trousers, careful not to move her too much and cause any more injury to her frail body. Nadine didn't need to look any further, she closed her eyes and swallowed her tears before buttoning the secretaries trousers back up

'I'm fairly certain it's a miscarriage' she sighed heavily, having just witnessed blood stained underwear and clot's of blood.

'Please no' came the gentle sobs from Elizabeth as her eyes flicked and concentrated on Nadine

'I am so sorry Madam Secretary'

'Henry' she sobbed, using every last inches of strength she had inside her to sob. Her heart ripped into pieces, in that moment she wished she had died and not her unborn child.


	28. Chapter 28 – Search and Rescue

**Chapter 28 – Search and Rescue **

'Sir I have to go, I can communicate with you over the phone about the Mission but I need to get to France' Henry stressed

'Henry I have no intentions of stopping you that is not my worry'

'Then what is?'

'Henry we were informed a little over an 3 hours ago that she had severe injuries; no if you fly to France, that is at least 8 hours. She would have been rescued and on her way to the hospital by then' Conrad spoke

'Yes and?' Henry was missing the point

'that is 8 hours that we cannot reach you to let you know an update, Henry there is a chance you could touch down in France and be hit with the news that she has died, I cannot protect you from that' He warned and the reality hit Henry hard

'Sir I don't care, I'd sooner rather be in the air flying to her than here receiving the news she has died, and I have to be there sir'

'In that case, take air force one, Godspeed' He sighed watching Henry run from the office.

Seconds later Russell entered the oval office

'Sir we're about to watch the rescue mission' He informed him and they headed to the situation room.

Meanwhile on the plane concerns were growing for Elizabeth, it had been a number of hours since the crash now and no one had any idea how much longer they were going to sit and wait around. They didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

Blake was still sat putting pressure on her head wound watching her drift in and out of consciousness, every time she came around the pain hit her even more intensely. She kept screaming out in agony, blood boiling screams. It put the fear into the staff; seeing the women they viewed as one of the strongest people they knew striped down to nothing but vulnerabilities.

'Can you hear that?' Frank looked up

'Is that a helicopter?' Matt asked staggering outside along with Frank

'GUYS THERE HERE, WERE SAVED' Frank shouted back in and relief washed over everyone. Blake wiped a tear form his eyes, thankful they were saved, disheartened that they didn't get to them in time to save the unborn child.

'Nadine, Henry needs to know they lost the baby before anyone' Blake panicked

'Of course, Blake were fine, let's get going'

'Hello, is everyone ok?' One of the rescuers called

'The secretary is in a bad way, can we get her out first please' Frank asked

'Let's get you all out the way first, then we can get the medic down here before we remove her'

Nobody was happy with that plan but no one them were in a position to argue and so one by one they were strapped into the harness and rescued.

Meanwhile in the situation room everyone was watching in silence; not even a murmur was heard in the room. They watched as Blake, Nadine, and Matt and then Frank were all rescued, taking nearly an hour in the process.

'Miss Toliver it's good to see you' Conrad spoke as she put her headphones on in the helicopter

'It's good to hear from you Mr President'

'How is everyone holding up?'

'Were ok, Matt has dislocated his shoulder, were all shaken up, few cuts and bruises but were ok'

'And the Secretary?' he asked and was met with silence... the worst running through his mind.

'Not good sir, she has multiple wounds to her body, her head and back are the worst'

'Thank you, Dr McCord left to fly over to you guys nearly 2 hours ago, he will be meeting you in France so when you have the details of the hospital please let DS agent Fred Cole know'

'Of course, Thank you Sir' she spoke softly as the conversation ended.

'Sir looks like they're bringing the secretary out' Russell broke the silence and everyone watched the screen in front of them with great intent.

She was being brought out on a stretcher, not a lot of her body could be seen, other than her blonde locks which were evidently stained red. She was on her side, they assumed this was related to the back injury they'd just heard about. They watched as she was pulled into the helicopter, none of them breathing until she was secure inside and the helicopter began to fly away.

'Oh thank god' Conrad sighed

'Right let's do our best to keep all injuries and updates from the media, sir we need to discuss Ukraine' Russell spoke and everyone filtered out of the situation room except Conrad an Russell who remained at his side

'Sir?'

'Let's hold off on Ukraine until we know Elizabeth's condition, that will determine the sheer force of my retaliation' He warned

'As you wish'

Back in France Elizabeth was being rushed to the American Hospital of Paris. The medics intervened on the flight over and had currently sedated her; they were certain her arm was broken, her head wound was deep and required a CT scan to determine any brain injuries, and her back needed surgery as they were unsure if the metal had penetrated any vital organs. She was being rushed through the corridors of the hospital and straight into theatre.

Everyone was taken to be looked over and checked for injuries and shock. Blake remained seated looking down the corridor his boss was rushed down moments ago.

'Should we tell them'

'I already did' Nadine whispered

'When?' Blake was confused he didn't hear Nadine inform them that Elizabeth had a miscarriage, well so they believed.

'Discretion at a time like that is everything Blake'

'Nadine I don't even know if Henry knew'

'What?'

'Well I was thinking if Henry knew he would have made her in form one of us on this trip and none of us knew' Nadine knew Blake was right she leant her head back and sighed, her heart was breaking for the secretary and Henry.

'He needs to hear it from us I think, before the doctors get to him, if she pulls through unfortunately losing a baby is less urgent part of her injuries, I do not trust they will be discreet' she sighed

'I'll do it, she told me, it's only right' He swallowed hard. Knowing in about 6 hours he was going to have to inform a man that not only is the love of his life possibly fighting for her life, she was also carrying their child but had now suffered a horrendous loss; one that Blake will never forget the screams of.


	29. Chapter 29 – Turn of events

Thank you for all the love and support! I cannot believe how liked this story is!

I am working two 14 hour shifts today & tomorrow (sun/mon) so I cannot promise an update until Tuesday but I will try my best!

Enjoy...…..

**Chapter 29 – Turn of events **

Henry was walking through the hospital doors; he left America a little over 8 hours ago and it had been the longest time of his entire life. As he walked the corridor the dark musky hospital smell hit him; the smell of pain and death. It made his stomach churn. He pushed past people in the corridor, he ignored all the stares from the public and the press. He knew everyone would be questioning why he was here, why would the president send him but he also knew that eventually they'd figure out they were an item, and he also simply didn't care.

He spotted Blake and Nadine sat in the distance, they stood upon noticing him. Henry had no idea what he was about to hear. His hands became clammy and his breathing quickened a little as he stopped before them.

'Dr McCord' they both spoke

'Blake, Nadine are you ok?'

'Were fine, everyone is fine'

'Everyone?' he asked slowly

'Everyone, the secretary came out of theatre about 40 minutes ago, the Doctor is waiting to speak before you go in; but there are two things we need to discuss first' she sighed, pointing to a private side room where they all entered.

'This sounds serious' he swallowed

'The first is really more of a press issue; the press are swarming the state department, they want to know why you're visiting the secretary, can we have your permission to confirm your relationship?' Nadine asked, it seemed like such a pathetic ask at a time like this.

'Yeah fine I don't care, no details of how long or anything, Elizabeth and I can figure that out later'

'Of course'

'Dr McCord I have something to tell you, I am not sure you should hear it from me but I do not think it's fair for you to be ambushed by the doctors provided she has given them permission to tell you and if she hasn't then I don't want her to hide the information from you and suffer in silence because I like to think the secretary and I are close and I care for her' Blake rambled

'Spit it out Blake' Henry smiled, he knew Blake had Elizabeth's best interests at heart, always.

'Sir, the secretary...she...I don't know how to say this' Blake stressed. Henry looked on concerned and Nadine decided to step in. She placed a hand on Henry's arm and took a deep breath

'We think she suffered a miscarriage before she was rescued'

'A Miscarriage?' he repeated

'None of us knew, She told me not long after the crash, I asked Nadine to look as she was bleeding, we informed the doctors' Blake stated, emotions running high in the room yet numbness overriding the air.

'Miscarriage'

'I am so sorry for your loss Dr McCord' Nadine inhaled. The harsh reality hitting Henry, she was sorry because he'd lost a child, a child he didn't know he had until moments ago, and then the world cruelly ripped it from him.

'If you two have had the all clear you can head back to a hotel or even DC don't feel you have to stay around here' He managed to muster

'No Sir, we will wait here' Nadine reassured him and Henry smiled, her staff were fiercely loyal and he loved that.

'Ok, I'll update you when after I've spoken to the doctors'

'No rush, we will be waiting here regardless, just take your time'

Henry smiled and turned to face the doctor waiting behind them. He took a deep breath before exiting the room and walking over to the Doctor who was going update him on Elizabeth's situation.

'Evening Dr McCord'

'Hi Doctor'

'So we have been treating Madam Secretary since her arrival; she had multiple injuries, she has a broken arm, a few broken and cracked ribs, and a lot of bruising to her body. We had to do an operation on her back to remove the metal that was penetrated, luckily it had penetrated an older wound so it didn't cause any internal damage, she has since been cleaned and stitched up.' He paused letting Henry digest the information, _an older wound_, Henry thought that must have been from Iran.

'She has also had CT scan which came back clear you'll be pleased to know. She did have a nasty blow to the head and does have significant head injury but there is no brain damage and doesn't appear to be any other damage, she has woken since theatre and all appears fine' He smiled

'And...The urm...' Henry couldn't find the words

'We and we expect her to make a full recovery, just lots of care and rest' He smiled

'What about the baby?' he whispered, choking on his words

'Madam Secretary asked that she be the one to tell you that news' He explained and Henry nodded.

The doctor left him stood outside her room, he had no idea what he was walking into as her curtains were drawn. He knocked on the door softly before entering the room. His eyes glazed over to the women he loved sat awkwardly in the hospital bed, she was awake and she was alert. Her body really was bruised and she looked pale but he was relieved she was ok.

'Henry' she mustered and that was it; he broke. The tears he had been holding onto became too much, they spilled over and down his cheeks. He stepped forward and took his place by her side. He wanted to hold her but didn't want to hurt her. She reached for his hand and tugged at it, gesturing for him to come closer, which he did, he wrapped her into his embrace, where her tears matched his.

'Henry' she sobbed

'Shhhh' he tried to comfort her.

'Henry I need to talk to you' she cried and he pulled back taking a seat on the bed

'Are you ok? I thought you were dead for a moment or two, god Elizabeth I was so worried' he sniffled

'Baby I am ok, I have a few pains but I am ok, I would never leave you'

'I know about the baby, Blake told me' He gathered the courage to tell her, never letting go of her hand. He stroked his hand with his thumb in an attempt to soothe her

'Henry I am so sorry I didn't tell you'

'No it's ok, that isn't important right now, I am so glad you're safe, God I love you so much Elizabeth Adams, I don't know what I would do without you'

'I love you too Henry McCord' she smiled and he leant in to kiss her softly

'Listen we will get through this together and we can always try for another baby in the future if that is what we want, I just want you to know that this miscarriage is not your fault darling, I don't blame you and never will' He began to tear up again

'No Henry'

'Yes Elizabeth, I won't have you believe any different'

'No Henry, I didn't miscarry...


	30. Chapter 30 – Confusion

**Ok I couldnt stay away! writers block is gone and the thoughts are flowing!**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU - All of your reviews are amazing thank you so much you inredible people! I cannot reply to the guest reviews on here but some mentioned you know me on twitter so let me know it's you so I can thank you please!**

**Enjoy you beautiful humans...**

**Chapter 30 – Confusion **

_'__Yes Elizabeth, I won't have you believe any different'_

_'__No Henry, I didn't miscarry..._were still pregnant, my cervix remained closed, so I lost blood but I didn't lose the baby, they done a scan and the heart is still beating, my placenta is all intact and everything looks ok, I need close monitoring and scans frequently but they see no reason why it cannot be a normal pregnancy, were pregnant Henry' she bit her lip, nervous and excited all at once.

'Were pregnant?' he repeated shocked

'Yes Henry, were going to be parents'

Henry looked at her; was this her head injury? _This couldn't be possible surely she was delusional or concusses _he thought. _They said she lost the baby. Blake and Nadine said...I...But the doctor...he looked sad and...But how...what?_

'Say something Henry' she was now getting increasingly worried

'Babe you've been in a terrible accident and I think your thoughts are confused' he said in disbelief

'Henry' she protested, pushing past her pain

'No I'm going to get a doctor Elizabeth this isn't right'

'Henry listen to me I am telling the truth'

'Elizabeth'

'HENRY FOR GOD SAKES LOOK AT ME' she shouting, groaning a little after as the pain in her back became a little too much to bare. He looked into her eyes...he desperately searched them, wanting this to be true, he seen the glimmer in her eye, the truth sparking

'We're having a baby?' a smile spread across his face in excitement

'We're having a baby Henry' she laughed as happy tears began to form

'But how? I mean I know how but how?' she went to answer but watched as the man before her decent into a rant...

'Babe we haven't been together long and I...well are you ok? I'm ok...but are you ok? I mean are you sure? Is this happening? We haven't talked about this? I didn't use protection I'm so sorry...oh my god babe the media...our jobs...the president...are you sure you're ok?'

'Henry stop' she alerted him

'It's ok; I am very tired and I am in a lot of pain, I have no idea how a trip to Rome has turned into this and I just want to cry; but I am also so incredibly thankful for you and our Miracle baby, I don't care what anyone has to say Henry, I want you for life, and god damn it I need a hug' she laughed a little through her tears.

Henry Immediately wrapped his arms around her, taking a seat next to her on the bed. Fresh tears fell for them both. A mixture of happiness and sadness. Elizabeth laid her head on Henry's chest as he remained by her side.

'I am 4 weeks, they measured the baby at the scan' she spoke softly

'I am going to be a dad, Elizabeth I've dreamed of this day, Thank you baby' he kissed the top of her head

'I know we didn't speak about this happening but Henry I love you so much and I love our baby'

'I love you both too' He gently rubbed her back as her eyes began to get heavy, he watched as she entered into a slumber. He slowly shifted himself from underneath her and laid her on the bed. He wrapped the blanket up around her and softly kissed her forehead. He then bent down and kissed her tummy

'Goodnight little one' He was overjoyed and began to shed a tear. He walked out of the room and towards Blake and Nadine, he chuckled when he seen then and could not control himself, he looked around making sure it was just them two in earshot...

'WERE HAVING A BABY' he leaped with joy as they looked on shocked

'She didn't miscarry, were pregnant' he was over the moon; Nadine had a tear and hugged him, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'No that's not possible' Blake stated, he always knew Dr McCord was an odd one h thought to himself

'That's what I thought but it's true Blake' Henry pulled away from the hug

'Oh god someone wake me up I must be dreaming'

'No dream Blake, It's true...uncle Blake has a nice ring to it' he mocked and patted the young man on his back.

'Oh good god I need to sit' he gasped and sat back down

'Congratulations, how is the secretary?' Nadine asked rolling her eyes at Blake

'She is ok, a few injuries, some discomfort but the news of the baby is keeping her going' He smiled'

'How are you?' she asked Henry

'I am delighted, I have Elizabeth safe and a baby on the way' He spoke proudly

'I feel sick' Blake blurted out

'Cheers Man' Henry laughed

'No Dr McCord, I am pleased but I cannot be Uncle Blake, I do not do well with small humans' he panicked

'Blake it's ok, I just want you to keep the Adult safe, and I've got Mini McCord' he smiled.

'I am going to check with a Doctor about flying back to DC, I'll be back soon' Henry explained and left them standing together.

A few more hours later and Henry was sat beside Elizabeth's bed and watched as she began to stir. He noticed in her sleep she was moving a lot and seemingly had a few nightmares, something he vowed to keep an eye on, but decided against quizzing her today.

Her eyes began to slowly flicker an her first focus was on Henry, she tried to smile but pain struck her

'It's ok' he soothed immediately standing at her side

'It hurts' she cried a little

'I know baby, I have something that could make it better' he crouched down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

'The doctor is happy for you to fly home; and when were in DC Conrad said he is following Doctors orders and you're to have time off' he warned her

'Ok' she didn't bother fighting she was aching too much.

'Henry, when we get to DC you won't leave will you?' she asked nervously

'Never' he promised and took her hand

'I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while, until you're back on your feet, I want to nurse you back to health, Love you back to health' he grinned

'You can stay indefinitely'

'Thank you' he whispered

'I got you something' he turned and grabbed a little white teddy bear, she welled up at the sight

'Oh Henry'

'Congratulations Babe'

'Congratulations Henry'


	31. Chapter 31 – Late Night Shopping

Here you go! Enjoy Enjoy Enjoy!

I had a review that commented about reading my story months ago and was glad I have updates - I just wanted to say I am sorry but I don't think this is the original story you were talking about; I only started this story recently and I update daily if not 2 or 3 times a day! Thanks

ALSO I AM FANGIRLING TO THE MAX! LORI MCCREARY TWEETED ME ABOUT 'MADAM PRESIDENT' ( coultharddd)

**Chapter 31 – Late Night Shopping **

'It feels so good to be home' She sighed as the front door was closed behind her.

'It's been a long few days' Henry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and stood with her for a moment as she leant her head on his shoulder.

'Welcome home Henry' she smiled, knowing this was now their home, she would never have to live in this place alone again. She looked around her suddenly it did feel just like that...Home.

'You're adorable, but you're also exhausted so come on, bed' He reasoned with her

'Henry can we not just sit on the sofa and cuddle in front of a film?' she pleaded

'No Elizabeth it's nearly midnight, we've just flown in from France, you've had a horrible accident which has caused you significant injuries and you're carrying our miracle, so bed' He was not backing down, he was determined to care for her.

'That is not fair'

'Yeah well Life isn't fair' he hit back raising an eyebrow at her

'I am pretty sure that is my line' she teased, certain she'd used that line before.

'Come on you' he took her hand and slowly led her up the stairs.

They reached the sanctuary of their bedroom. Henry solely stood in front of Elizabeth and began to help her undress. He helped her lift her jumper and top off; his arms traced her bare skin, looking at every bruise that was etched on her skin. Her arm was broken and wrapped up. Her stomach tones of blue and black laced with small cuts and grazes. He looked into her eyes and lifted her chin

'You're beautiful' he whispered and a small tear escaped her eye

'Don't cry baby' he gently kissed her lips and used his thumb to wipe her stay tear.

He then helped her remove her trousers; her that was once soft was now broken and worn. He ran his hands around her waist and felt the wound on her back

'May I?' he asked and she nodded, turning on the spot to show him. He glided his thumb gentle over the wound, careful not hurt her. He noticed how she felt her breath until his hand was removed. He began to plant soft kisses down her back reminding her just how beautiful she was.

He left her side briefly and retuned with one of his old t-shirts. He helped slip it over her head and watched as it fell down her body, sitting just below her bum.

'Thank you' she whispers, she was exhausted, and the pain was beginning to creep in.

'Come on you' he pulled the covers back and helped her skin into the mattress. She moved slowly and settled her head into the pillow. Henry leant down and kissed her head.

'Get some rest babe'

'Stay' she murmured and nuzzled into him, letting the sleep take over her.

Henry sat next to her running his fingers through her hair, listening to her breathing change as she fell into a deeper sleep. He looked down at her body, he felt awful for her, first Iran and now this. He vowed to protect her and their family forever, no questions asked. He slowly placed a hand on her stomach. He smiled deeply and let his mind wonder to what the future might look like...

_'__Daddy daddy' an excited voice called out as he walked through the front door. He scooped a young girl up in his arms and kissed her on the cheek_

_'__Hello princess' he smiled looking down at his daughter_

_'__How has your day been?' he asked _

_'__Soooo good Daddy, me and mummy mad cookies but mummy burnt them' she giggled as did Henry _

_'__Hey young lady, I did not burn them, they are just black horses rather than golden' Elizabeth laughed joining her family in the hallway._

_'__Hello darling, how was your day?' Elizabeth asked _

_'__Same old how are you?' he kissed her softly_

_'__All better now'_

_'__And how is my little baby' he smiled placed a hand on her growing bump. _

_'__Fine, very active now daddy is home' Elizabeth giggled_

_'__Daddy mummy said that the baby will be here soon' the little girl jumped up and down in excitement _

_'__Well another month yet baby' he giggled_

_'__I love our family daddy'_

_'__Me too princess'_

Henry was alerted from his thoughts by a distressed Elizabeth. He looked down and see her tossing and turning, groaning in pain and panic etched on her face; she was evidently having a nightmare.

'Elizabeth, Baby wake up' he gently shook her and woke her from her nightmare. Her face was sweaty and her breathing rapid

'Help, I...Pain' she panicked and Henry immediately helped her sit up, wrapping her into his arms, as soon as she felt the contact from him she broke down. Heartfelt cries rattling her body.

'I...I...was...so...scared' she sobbed

'Shh, I know baby I know' he soothed her, rubbing her back softly

'I got you, let it out' he held her as tight as he could without hurting her.

'Can I get you any pain relief?' he asked

'No, I am not due yet, it's only 1am, and I can't have any for another 2 hours' she spoke as her tears subsided

'Is there anything I can get you?'

'Actually yeah, I could really do with some pancakes wrapped in bacon and a side of mocha fudge' she grinned and Henry laughed

'Really? I don't think we have anything in' he looked at her awkwardly, but her puppy dog eyes melted him. He couldn't resist her charm; he would do anything for her.

'Ok Fine, I'll run to the shop' he laughed and kissed her on the head

'Drive safe'

'I will always show up for you, remember that' He kissed her deeply, tucked her back up into bed and headed out for some groceries. Anything Elizabeth wanted he would get for her, some would say he was 'under the thumb' but he wasn't, he was just madly in love with the women of his dreams.


	32. Chapter 32 – Baggage

Another update tonight became i can't updae untill wedesnday evening...

To quote some of you previously...I am the 'Queen of Cliffhangers' right?...'

Chapter 32 – Baggage

'Elizabeth are you sure about this?'

'Yes Henry, I am sure' she huffed she was getting a little annoyed at him

'Babe my family can be challenging' he groaned as he sat outside her childhood home not wanting to go and introduce Elizabeth to the team

'Henry I am the secretary of state I think I will be ok' she giggled

'Yes but you've been through a tough time' he protested

'Henry the crash was 3 weeks ago, I am doing fine now stop making excuses McCord' she opened the door and stepped out of the car.

She was getting stronger daily, and was recovering well from the crash; physically anyway. Some days she struggled mentally with the thoughts and feelings but she had Henry and her therapist who he insisted she went back to; the same one following Iran.

Henry got out of the car and stood next to Elizabeth, as he always did, together, united as one. Henry took her hand and walked up the steps towards the front door of his childhood home; he took a deep breath and squeezed her hand before pushing the door open.

'Anyone home?' He called and out came his family from the living room to greet him.

'There is my brother'

'Hello stranger'

'Son'

'Hello, Hi, Dad Hi' Henry repeated back

'Everyone this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Adams, Secretary of state, My Partner' Henry beamed

'Hi, It's nice to meet you all' she smiled, nerves now kicking in.

'It's lovely too meet you, welcome to the family' Shane smiled wrapping his arms around Elizabeth, which she accepted

'You can't hug the secretary of state Shane' Maureen spat

'Not even two minutes of peace' Henry sighed and Elizabeth held him a little tighter, she suddenly felt vulnerable

'Ignore her, Welcome Madam Secretary'

'Elizabeth please, thank you' she smiled at the younger women

'I'm Erin, his baby sister' she smiled holding Henry's arm.

'So you're up on your feet then; thought you were resting after that crash, and what did you do Henry? Take the opportunity to swoop in and care for her' Maureen mocked

'No Elizabeth and I have been in a relationship for a few months now, we live together and I do not have to explain myself to you'

'Whatever, Welcome Ma'am, it's nice to finally meet the women who Henry has neglected his family for' she spat and walked off

'Maureen' Henry shouted but Elizabeth stopped him

'Let me' she smiled, she was a professional peace maker, this should be easy right?

'Hi Maureen' she bit her lip nervously

'Yes'

'I just wanted to come and introduce myself properly'

'No need I know all about you _Madam Secretary' _she hissed

'I am here as Elizabeth Adam, this is a personal visit'

'Not for me, poor Henry, he has already been dragged down with your baggage, I will not let the family fall for the same'

'My baggage?' she asked

'Yeah, first Iran, then the crash, I mean you swan off without a care in the world and probably love the fact my brother is dumb enough to care for you, neglecting his family in the process I might add'

'I didn't ask for any of that to happen to me' she held back her tears, _damn hormones_ she thought

'Of course not' she raised her eyebrows and watched as Elizabeth turned on her heels and headed back into the living room with the rest of the family. She swallowed hard and sat next to Henry. She desperately wanted to leave but knew she couldn't, Henry placed a hand on her knee but she removed it; something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

'So how are you?' Patrick Henry's dad asked them both

'Were great, Elizabeth is still recovering but yeah fantastic, I've just moved in with Elizabeth and things are perfect' Henry was proud

'Oh problem with your own home?' Maureen dug deeper

'No we just decided it was the right time to live together' he brushed her comment off, he decided it wasn't the right time to bring up the pregnancy, and attempted to reach for Elizabeth once more however she had shifted slightly out of reach.

_He didn't mention the baby; does he not want them to know? Why would he hide it? He says he cannot wait to tell the world but doesn't tell his family? Is she right am I baggage? Are we baggage?_ She thought to herself and glanced down to her stomach, careful to not place a hand there, she didn't want unwanted attention.

The rest of the evening had gone off relatively quiet for the McCord house hold, however not for the Adams/McCord family. Elizabeth was growing further and further away from Henry and he was desperate to get her alone to ask why; although it didn't take a genius to work out her mood changed after her chat with Maureen.

They had said their goodbyes and were setting off in the car; Henry couldn't take the silence anymore

'Elizabeth what is wrong?'

'I'm just tired, I am going to sleep' she turned in her seat, looked out the widow and closed her eyes. She didn't fall asleep, but remained in that position for the entire journey back to DC; she secretly wished she had jumped in her motorcade that was following them instead of Henry's car. As they pulled up outside their home Elizabeth couldn't have got inside any quicker if she tried. Henry knew she was shutting him out; He sat in the car for a few moments trying to collect his thoughts, how was he going to get her to open up...

He sighed to himself and walked into the house. He half expected to see Elizabeth in the living room or kitchen with some wine or pain killers but she wasn't around. She hadn't even turned the lights on. He climbed the stairs and could hear her frantically pacing in the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it further. He noticed a bag on the bed; a suitcase to be more specific, he watched as she frantically threw clothes of hers into it. Pain etched on her face, physical and mental pain, tears in her eyes, shallow breathing.

'What are you doing?' he asked softly alerting her to his presence in the room

'I'm leaving you Henry'


	33. Chapter 33 – Communication

**Chapter 33 – Communication**

_'__What are you doing?' he asked softly alerting her to his presence in the room _

_'__I'm leaving you Henry'_

'No Elizabeth, you're not going anywhere' He remained calm on the surface knowing hysteria was not going to work in this situation. Inside he was fearful.

'Henry you do not-'

'Elizabeth this isn't you, you're not leaving this house and you're not leaving me; not until we have at least talked about this' he stepped closer to her and looked her in the eyes. He could see she was fighting hard not to break

'It's ok to not be in control sometimes' he whispers and slowly reached for her hand, watching as she allowed herself to cry silently. He sat her on the bed and knelt before her; like he had done times before.

'What did Maureen say?' He asked

'How did you know?' she slightly chuckled

'Because I know Maureen; but I also know you and I know that you can negotiate peace with anyone and everyone but your weakness is family. Talk to me'

'Why didn't you say I was pregnant?'

'Is that what this is about?'

'No well sort of, why?' she mumbled

'Because after your chat with Maureen your mood changed, I also didn't want to make you the centre of any more attention; the remarks from Maureen were bad enough' he sighed, holding her hand and gently soothing her

'Oh' she realised just how wrong she was, she trusted Henry and knew he was just protecting her

'Maureen said that I was baggage' she huffed. Henry dipped his head, ashamed of his sister's behaviour. He waited for her to speak again

'Henry I am all messed up' she sobbed into his shoulder. He held her close and ensured he didn't let go until her cried subsided

'Babe you have to open up; you cannot keep all of these feelings locked inside. Navy seals get this, you tougher than a navy seal?'

'Maybe like a really runty one' she grumbled and Henry smirked at her, she always made him laugh even at times of despair.

'I want to let you in, I try to let the therapist in, I give this illusion that I am tougher than I am, but, I swear I am not trying to be vindictive Henry, I am terrified that you will see me different. You'll tell me that I am crazy, because I feel crazy'

'You're not crazy, I am not going anywhere' He stood up and sat next to her on the bed.

'I have baggage too, I am not perfect and there are things that weigh me down from time to time, were in this together babe' He wrapped and arm around her and pulled her in close.

'I'm Sorry; I am not used to people caring for me'

'Well get used to it. I will speak to Maureen'

'No Henry don't, I don't want that please' she pleaded

'Elizabeth she cannot talk to you like that' he argued

'Henry please, I promise I'll talk to you about anything she says that upsets me, just don't talk to her'

'Ok' he reluctantly agreed.

'God I could so do with a glass of wine right now' she laughed and Henry chuckled at the irony

'What?' she asked him

'I half expected to see you stood in the kitchen with a glass of wine when I came in from the car' he explained

'I thought about it trust me, but this baby's health is far more important, we're so lucky Henry I will not do anything to jeopardise this Childs life' she smiled placing a hand on her stomach.

'I'll protect you both too, you're not alone' He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. They sat in silence for a few moments; content in one another's arms, listening to each other's calm breathing, Elizabeth sat up right and broke the silence.

'Henry, I need to go back to work' she insisted

'What?'

'I am all messed up, I feel out of control and I need to gain some perspective and routine, Henry I don't do this, I cannot stand not being in work, I need to go back, for my own sanity' she reasoned and looked at him with seriousness

'Elizabeth you're injuries...'

'Henry I do not care if you feel the need to call me every five minutes to check I am ok, I need to go back'

'Well you need to call Conrad then' he sighed, he wasn't happy about it, of course not but he knew that look, the look that said she wasn't changing her mind. He was here to love and protect her, not stand in her way.

'Now, shall we unpack these clothes?' he chuckled as she dipped her head

'Henry this pregnancy is ruining my hormones' she laughed

'It will be worth every bit of it because we get a family at the end, I am here to hold your hand through all of this, from the hysterical crying because your ankles have swollen, to the scans, the first kick, the random food cravings, all of it' He smiled he was so happy for the future

'Dr McCord you are actually quite close to perfect' she smiled

'Well I was recently rated as the 3rd sexiest guy in America, I hope you realise you have some serious Arm candy here' he mocked causing her to burst into laughter

'Wow I am so lucky' she teased as she climbed into bed and reached for her phone; it was time to call Conrad.

'I'll give you some privacy' he kissed her softly on the head before leaving the room.


	34. Chapter 34 - Together

**Chapter 34 – Together**

'Henry can you believe it?' She said with tears in her eyes

'I know, that was incredible babe, our little baby' he smiled down at the freshly printed scan picture.

'Henry' She exhaled with excitement

'Babe it's really happening' he was shocked and excited all at once, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close kissing her hair. They remained in that position for the rest of their journey to the White House.

Elizabeth has returned to work 3 weeks ago. Her return to work was welcoming and smooth. She was finding that the end of the weeks were often a struggle as she was exhausted but she muddled through and continued to work effortlessly. She hadn't informed her staff about the pregnancy yet; Blake and Nadine were sworn to secrecy and neither had mentioned it to anyone.

Elizabeth and Henry agreed to inform Conrad today after their scan and that is where they are heading. Their relationship was now public knowledge; and both their offices were bombarded with requests for interviews and photo opportunities but both continued to ignore them; Doing what they do best which is managing the situation together.

They walked down the White House corridors glowing; the air around them was different. They walked into the sanctuary of the Oval Office where they were greeted by Russell and Conrad.

'Morning Both'

'Morning Sir, Russell' she spoke softly and Henry repeated her

'we're glad you're here, both of you. We have a situation' Russell warned.

'That doesn't sound good' Henry acknowledge taking a seat besides Elizabeth on the sofa.

'We have reason to believe that Dmitri is alive'

'What?' Henry looked between the two men

'We were told that he was kept alive in case the opportunity for a trade with the US came up, now it has, they want Buckley'

'Peter Buckley?' Elizabeth confirmed

'Yes, the most notorious Russian spy' Conrad spoke

'obviously were not even going to entertain the idea but we thought you should know there is a chance Dmitri is alive' Conrad explained

Elizabeth and Henry remained silent. How were they supposed to cope with that bombshell? Elizabeth was annoyed on one hand she'd rather they didn't tell her, or at least tell Henry. She knew he was going to ask her to persuade Conrad about the trade.

'Thank you Sir' she broke the silence and looked at Henry

'Sir we have something to discuss with you' she echoed Russell's earlier sentiment. They glanced between one another and Henry offered her a hand of support which she held.

'Henry and I are expecting'

'Expecting to what?' Russell asked looking down at his phone tapping away.

'Urm a baby' Henry laughed as Conrad and Elizabeth rolled their eyes

'Oh right... wait what' he looked up at the three others in the office who were not all smiling at him

'how? I mean... how? Elizabeth you're the Secretary of state' he flapped

'Russell I'll spare the details of how, and yes I am aware of my job title' she looked across to Conrad

'Sir this won't affect my ability to do my role' she was slightly worried she was about to lose her job

'Of course not Bess, ignore him. And congratulations both, I am really pleased for you' he smiled warmly

'Yes congratulations, I'll be sure to wet the baby's head with a glass, or a bottle' Russell signed he really didn't do families.

'Thank you, we need to head off and tell Elizabeth's staff' Henry smiled wanted to get her out to talk to her

'Of course' Conrad spoke as they left the office.

Elizabeth and Henry walked into the state department and was immediately greeted by her staff

'Oh no all of you at the elevator, that isn't good' she signed

'Ma'am we have a problem' Nadine began to inform her of a global crisis taking place mainly with Russia again.

'Ok, everyone let's have a meeting' she ran her hands through her hair and looked softly back at Henry.

'I'm right here' he whispered and followed her into the meeting.

'Ok before we sort out this mess Henry and I need to speak with you all' she paced the floor a little avoiding eye contact with Blake and Nadine

'Henry and I are expecting...a baby' she thought she'd add that in just for clarification

'Oh wow congratulations both'

'Welcome to the sleep desperation club' jay laughed

'Isn't that the same as government work?' Henry teases back

'Congratulation Ma'am this is such a shock' Blake spoke and everyone looked at him

'You're not fooling anyone with that; you knew didn't you?' Daisy wagged her pen in his face

'Blake' Elizabeth cursed but secretly found it funny

'Yes I did, I'm a terrible person' he dipped his head

'Well congratulations Madam Secretary, Dr McCord' Nadine smiled

'Are you going to release an official statement to the press?' daisy asked

'Not yet, we're just going to enjoy it private for as long as possible' Henry spoke

'Right Russia' she sighed going to take a seat

'Urm Elizabeth can I have a work first' Henry asked and she followed him outside

'You have to persuade Conrad to give up Buckley'

'Henry are you kidding me, he killed 5 Americans 3 of whom were CIA agents and friends, Conrad will never budge on this' she replied sternly

'But if there is a chance you have to try'

'Henry you're putting me in an awkward situation' she was getting slightly irritated by him

Elizabeth all I am asking is that you try' he reasoned and she didn't reply, she turned on her heels and headed back into her meeting deciding she needed time to process what was being asked of her.

Later that day Elizabeth was heading home with some news for Henry. She felt tired this evening and was desperate to climb into bed with some comfort food but she knew all too well that she and Henry would be talking for a while yet. She stood in her door way and watched as the man she loved walked towards her.

'Hey'

'Hey' she echoed as he reached for her and placed his hands on either side of her arms. Elizabeth closed her eyes at the contact. She was missing Henry, physically; they hadn't been intimate since the accident happened 8 weeks ago. His scent was intoxicating her...

'It took some persuading but Conrad has agreed to the swap, we need someone to identify him'

'I'll do it' he jumped in

'Henry do you want to put yourself through that? I mean what if it's not him?' she argued

'What's your best estimate that he's alive?'

'45%'

'I have to go'

'Ok then, we'll we need to pack' She knew that was coming, she just hoped it wasn't because she honestly didn't want to travel anywhere further than DC again given last times events.

'We do, but first Madam Secretary, that skirt looks divine on you, and well...I have a burning desire for you' he teased and pulled her in closer pressing his Harding length against her and deepening the kiss...


	35. Chapter 35 – Admiration

**Here you goooo. It's a little shorter than normal (aboujt 100 words) but I felt I was ruining it by bulking it out! this chapter is supposed to be about simplicity so it felt wrong to keep adding context**

**Anyway thank you for all the continued support! Please keep review!**

**Chapter 35 – Admiration **

_'__We do, but first Madam Secretary, that skirt looks divine on you, and well...I have a burning desire for you' he teased and pulled her in closer pressing his Harding length against her and deepening the kiss..._

Elizabeth granted Henry access to her mouth and began to guide him to the sofa. Henry places his hands on her waist and pulled back gently from her lips

'No Elizabeth; you deserve more than the sofa, let me make love to you upstairs in our safe haven' he smiled and she melted into his arms and he began guiding her upstairs, he gently sat her in the bed and she climbed back pulling him with her

"You're not too tired are you?" He teased

"No, no not tired at all, why what did you have in mind?" She giggled and Henry began to lift her blouse. He noted her yellowish skin from some of the bruises fading from the crash, some down her what was a broken arm, and down her ribs. He planted soft kisses upon each and every one of them.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall. Henry was being so delicate with her and she couldn't have asked for a more caring person to be loving her. Henry looked up at Elizabeth and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

'Babe am I hurting you?' He worried and watched as she shook her head

'It's perfect Henry, you're perfect' she whispered keeping her eyes closed trying to stop herself crying even more. Henry knew from the tone in her voice that she was ok so he decided to continue loving her. He planted soft kisses across her stomach and made Elizabeth giggle at the sensation.

He slowly undone her skirt and pulled it down, he ran his hands along her thighs and felt the coolness of her skin beneath his finger tips. Henry watched as her body moved with each touch. He paused and looked at her, taking her all in. Elizabeth knew his eyes were on her so she opened them and looked at him gazing at her

'Most of it will heal' she was referring to various cuts and bruising from the crash; Henry hasn't seen her naked since the accident.

'My back won't' she sighed it was a cut that was going to remain on her skin for life; Iran and the crash had left a scar, a physical reminder of two terrible accidents. Henry slowly turned her over so she was led on her front. He ran his hands along her healing wound and noted how her hairs began to stand on edge and her shoulders tense.

'It makes you even more beautiful, it's a delicate mark which reminds us of the courage and determination you showed our country, I'm proud of you for that, I'm proud of your battle scar' Henry spoke softly and kissed her back.

He let his hands roam around her behind and caress her bum. Elizabeth moaned softly in pleasure. Tonight wasn't about rushing or being wild and rough it was soft and tender. Elizabeth turned herself back over as she wanted to face Henry. She slowly sat up and began undressing him. Her hands gliding over his skin.

Henry removed her underwear and kissed her on the lips, so delicately. He playfully rubbed his nose into her neck and kissed her sweet spot. He gently glided himself inside her and held still for a moment of two, so they could feel the love between them.

He slowly began to pull himself in and out, holding her hands above her head as her hips gently rocked in tune with his. They were very familiar with this dance; it was one they'd perfected. They knew one another's bodies. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Henry pulling him closer. He pushed up on his arms and lifted his chest off hers. He continued to rock in and out until he saw that flame in Elizabeth's eyes.

She threw her head back into the bed and arched her back, moaning in pleasure as Henry allowed her to reach her peak. Her waters came crash down onto his hardened length. Henry pushed through his desires and soon after he sent his sins into her.

Henry removed himself and lay next to her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Something he would never get tired of doing. He place a hand on her tummy

'Hey mini McCord' he stated making Elizabeth giggle

'Oi what you laughing at, come here' he teased and flipped her on her back. He leant down to her tummy and stated to sing

'Ooo Baby I love your way, everyday, I wanna tell you I love your way, everyday'

'Henry you're such a dork' she laughed

'One day that baby will kick at the sound of my voice just you wait' he smiled and kissed her tummy

'I think it's a boy' He nodded

'Noooo it's a girl, I can tell'

'How?' he was amazed by this women

'Because I am her mother' she mocked

'Yes you are, and you're going to be the most amazing mother, in fact you already are. You're a phenomenal women Elizabeth, a fantastic secretary of state, a supportive friend and boss to your staff, you're kind, funny, caring, and compassionate. And one day you're going to make a great wife' he hinted. Her gaze caught his and her eyes glistened

'Oh Henry, when the time comes I'll always say yes to you'

'I Love you Elizabeth'

'I love you Henry'


	36. Chapter 36 – Air Force One

**Chapter 36 – Air Force One **

'Arhh why won't this stupid machine work' Elizabeth sighed in frustration hitting the side of the coffee machine

'Let me' Henry offered a hand but she brushed him off

'No it's fine its bloody de-cafe anyway which is pointless' she moaned.

'Babe what is this really about?' he asked with caution

'Everything Henry, my ankles are fat, none of my clothes are comfortable anymore, I am not comfortable anymore, I cannot even see my feet, did I mention that my ankles are fat and I just want a bloody coffee, damn pregnancy' she ranted

'Babe it's your last day before maternity leave, you have just 2 weeks left until our baby is due, you can do this' he attempted to reassure her but knew it fell on deaf ears. She was all coiled up like a spring ready to pop any minute, and that was just the anger.

'Whatever, you win, I am going to work' and with that she scuttled out the door and headed to the state department.

'Morning Ma'am'

'Hi everyone' she replied disgruntled. The staff were used to a non cheery Elizabeth over the last few weeks. Her bump had seemingly grown very big over the last few weeks and it had dropped meaning the baby was sitting uncomfortably on her hips.

'How are you Ma'am?' Nadine asked softly

'Pregnant' she sighed as she attempted to sit into the chair at the meeting table.

'Well Ma'am it's your last day today so we will make sure it goes smoothly and then you can go home and put your feet up until the baby arrives' Jay smiled

'Thanks Jay' she smiled back and began to warm in her approach as Nadine was handed a note

'Urm Ma'am nothing to worry about but the Vice President has been taken to hospital with flu like symptoms' she looked above her glasses

'Oh, ok well send over our well wishes please'

'Now Ma'am we have a little something for you' Daisy spoke up pulling a hamper of baby gift from under the desk.

'Oh you guys' she began to well up as the hamper was handed over to her.

'And we have cake' Blake laughed as Elizabeth's eyes lit up

'Oh I love cake' she smiled excitedly

'This was urm...Chloe's idea Ma'am' Jay explained handing her a baby grow with the words 'Mini M'Sec' written across the front.

'Aww that is adorable, thank you guys'

'Ma'am you're needed at the white house, urgently' Blake interrupted and her mood changed back to irritable.

'Did they say why?'

'No Ma'am they just stressed the word urgently' Blake hinted and grabbed her coat

'Yes well there is only one pace a 8 and a bit month pregnant women can do, and that is not urgently' she mocked standing and heading to Blake to put her coat on

'Look, it doesn't even do up, I give up I want this baby out' she huffed as she struggled to do her coat up.

She was now walking the corridors of the white house, she spotted Russell in the distance in a evidently panicked state; she knew immediately this was not good news.

'Russell what's going on?'

'We need to talk, in here' He opened the door to a side room and waited for Elizabeth to waddle in.

'Air for one has gone off online'

'What?' she shrieked

'I have no idea if anyone on board is alive, I have no idea what is going on we need to get to the sit room and now' he sighed in frustration as they headed towards the situation room.

Everyone's concerns for the president and all aboard air force one grew stronger with every minute that passed. Elizabeth looked around the room surveying the situation. They were now about to swear the 3rd in line to the presidency into the role of acting president. Elizabeth was experiencing a mixture of emotions and was having a hard time concentrating. She watched as the speaker of the house entered the room.

She watched on as Russell explained how the speaker would take place as acting president and would have to resign from his current post. Elizabeth's ears pricked up as the speak mentioned how Conrad survived one assassination; she missed the ending of that conversation as she had a sudden urge to need to go to the bathroom. She silently cursed the baby for pressing her bladder, now was not the time to need to use the toilet.

'In that case we have to go to the 4th in Line... Madam Secretary'

Elizabeth looked at everyone in the room, all eyes now on her. She hadn't heard the conversation but knew what was happening. Speaker of the house was not medially fit to take place in office and so she had to step up to the plate

'You Ready?' Russell asked her. Her palms became sweaty, she tried to keep her breathing under control, and her eyes flickered with fear. She turned to the man stood in front of her. She placed one hand on the book placed in front of her and raised the other.

'I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the constitution of the united states' she spoke confidently, although inside she felt everything but confident.

'Good Luck, Madam President'

Moments later Elizabeth and Russell were stood in the oval office

'It has to be said you're just warming that chair'

'Of course' she swallowed hard, the reality setting in.

'You ok?' Russell asked, he could see she was uncomfortable

'Yeah fine, is that all Russell?' She waved him off

'Henry will be taken to the family room, all of what is going on here is classified until discussed otherwise' He warned

'Of course, Russell can you send in my staff please' She asked as he was heading out the door.

'You have to be sure you can trust them'

'Just send in my staff Russell'

She watched as all of her staff poured into the room wondering what the hell was going on. Elizabeth felt like a spectator in her own body at this moment in time. She looked on as they sat down on the sofa's surrounding the office and Blake in the chair in the corner of the room.

'Hi' she half sighed half laughed, she looked at Jay in particular

'So much for a smooth day' she mocked

'Ma'am what's going on?' Nadine asked

'I will fill you in a moment but first I really need the bathroom' she rushed off to the bathroom, as quick as she could, which wasn't quick at all. As she sat herself down she began to panic, she was the President of the United States, she was heavily pregnant, Conrad could be dead, she was aware that her first act as president might be to shoot down air force one. She just wanted to see Henry. Tears pricked at her eyes but she managed to force them away. She went to stand up but realised she was still going to the toilet, it was then it hit her...

'Oh shit, my waters have broke'


	37. Chapter 37 - Chaos and a Baby

**Chapter 37 - Chaos and a Baby**

Elizabeth walked back into the Oval Office and tried to remain calm. She looked at her staff and began to inform them of what was happening and how she is currently the president, forgetting to mention that her baby had decided to make an appearance.

'Madam President is there anything we can do?' Jay asked

'Yeah stop calling me that' she flapped

'Sorry Madam President' jay replied and she shot him a look

'Wait is President Dolton dead?' Daisy panicked

'Don't speculate' Elizabeth warned

'Madam President are you ok?' Blake looked at her closely know something was wrong she glared at him for calling her that

'Sorry I had to say it once' he teased and she rolled her eyes

'Madam...acting President' Nadine spoke

'That's better'

'You look a little flushed are you sure everything's ok?' She pressed on

'Yeah I just need to see Henry and head to the situation room, look you guys head back to state and do whatever needs doing over there, you know how to reach me'

She followed her staff out of the office and spotted Henry walking towards her. He immediately held out his arms for her to fall into

'Are you ok?'

'I don't even know, Henry...'

'Babe your skirt feels wet are you ok?' He looked concerned

'my waters have broke...' she whispered letting the words linger in his ear

'what? Elizabeth you need to get to the hospital'

'In case you haven't noticed I don't have the time, Henry I'm ok, I've had a few twinges but they're far apart, I just need a change of skirt' she reassured him

'Elizabeth'

'Henry I am currently the president and we cannot afford one missing on Air Force one and the acting President in labour'

'It doesn't matter if we 'can afford it' it's bloody happening'

'Yes well Henry I can't even think straight right now, I need to go to the situation room for an update and from there we can determine what to do' she was beginning to stress herself out, which wasn't helping the twinges in her stomach.

'I am not happy about this' he was getting incredibly annoyed with her for not putting herself first

'Henry were ok, I promised to take care of me and our baby, we still have a bit of time just let me go to the situation room' she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. He leant into her hand

'Ok, go save the world' he smiled back at her and heard the footsteps of Russell Jackson behind him

'I need you in the situation room... now' he called out and Elizabeth smiled apologetically to Henry who rubbed her swollen stomach before watching her walk off.

'I don't want to add to your stress Russell but my baby is coming soon' she whispered as she caught up too him.

'Yeah I know in like 2 weeks but Elizabeth we need to focus on the job in hand' he was stressed enough and couldn't understand why this was important

'No Russell like really soon' she hinted and Russell stared blankly

'What you cannot be serious Bess?'

'Trust me Russell I wish I wasn't'

'Bess were hoping the plane touches down within the next 2 hours so you best keep your legs crossed'

'Oh well that's it, god I had no idea it were that easy'

'Don't mock me'

She decided it was best not to reply through fear of what she might say. Instead she flared her nostrils and took a deep breath before walking into the situation room.

'Oh thank god' we're the next words to escape Elizabeth mouth. They had just received news that all souls were accounted for and that Air Force one would be landing in just under two hours time as Russell had previously suspected.

'I want that plane ripped apart when it lands' she ordered

'Ok Elizabeth you'll remain in position until they land, nobody is breathing easy until that plane is on the ground' Russell spoke out.

Elizabeth walked back to the sanctuary of the Oval Office rubbing her bump. The pain was slowly increasing. She knew she didn't have long before she really needed to be at the hospital. As she stepped into the office she lunged for the desk and gripped it right as a contraction came over.

'Arrhhh' she gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the desk. After a few seconds it was over. She remains hunched over and began to give herself a pep talk.

'Ok, just shy of 2 hours, most labours last hours upon hours, so we will be fine'

As the time passed by Elizabeth's contractions were getting stronger and closer together as the minutes passed by. She was struggling to stand up now. She remained positioned at the edge of the desk; she knew she had been stood here for ages as her feet were aching. She reached for her handbag and pulled her phone. She managed to tap out a message to Henry...

"Help"

Meanwhile Henry was being held in the family room away from everything. He was pacing the floors and practically climbing the walls desperate to know what was going on but he didn't need to wait much longer as her heard his phone chime and lunged for the door

'Dr McCord' the DS agents called after him as began a hot pursuit down the White House corridors

'Whoa Henry slow down you have to stay put' Russell ordered as they nearly collided

'Elizabeth'

'Is safe in the Oval Office now back'

'Russell she is in labour now move' Henry snapped he was sick of Russell's attitude at times, Elizabeth needed him and nothing would stop him. He pushed past Russell and continued towards the Oval Office.

As he pushed the door open he spotted Elizabeth hunched over the desk screaming as what he presumed was a contraction ripped through her body.

'It's ok baby I am here' he soothed her and immediately began rubbing her back she looked at him; her face flushed, her eyes filled with pain her body beginning to ache

'Henry I need to...

'Elizabeth, the plane is landing in 30 minutes' Russell called from the corner of the office

'Russell she doesn't have 30 minutes she is in active labour'

'Can't you just keep it tucked in for the sake of democracy' he chuckled but stopped when Henry's gaze met his

'Henry I need her as president for 30 more minutes that is all, I am begging you to stay put'

'Arhhhhh for god sakes Russell get a medic' she screamed at him and he decided not to argue. He popped his head to Lucy and asked that she call the medics.

'They're on their way. Just 26 minutes left ok' he pleaded and left the office

'He is impossible' Henry was fuming

'Not now Henry, the baby, I need to push Henry' she groaned

'No baby don't push, you need to wait until the time is right'

' . ' she panted

'Where are the medics Lucy?' Henry shouted and Conrad's assistant came running in

'Sir for some reason they're held up, and Madam Presidents chief of staff and assistant are on their way' she smiled apologetically

There was hardly any time to process anything, as Blake entered the office

'OH MY GOD' he threw his hand to his mouth and exited the Oval Office running to empty his stomach contents and panic no doubt. Nadine was shocked at his actions but understood as she saw Elizabeth and Henry

'Dr McCord, Madam Acting President what can I do?' She asked

'Help, Nadine the medics are stuck and I don't know what to do she is in so much pain' Henry stressed he was concerned about Elizabeth who was struggling with the birth of her child.

'Ok Ma'am let's sit you on the sofa' Nadine explained and with the help of Henry she hobbled over and sat down.

'Dr McCord I am going to need you to take the secretary's Urm sorry presidents tights and underwear off' she explained awkwardly

'Elizabeth please' Elizabeth panted and Nadine nodded. Elizabeth was evidently struggling and Nadine was wondering if something was wrong. She looked away as Henry removed Elizabeth's tights and knickers.

'Henry I need you to look and see if you can see anything, if not you're going to have to do an internal examination' Nadine explained calmly

Henry suddenly found himself in a rather awkward position, he didn't like the fact that he would be looking or touching Elizabeth down there, in the Oval Office in front of her chief of staff...

'Oh for god sakes Henry just shove your hand up there you've done it enough times' Elizabeth groaned at him, Nadine tried hard not to laugh at her outburst.

'Urm Nadine can I have a word' Henry asked after he had looked at Elizabeth.

'What's wrong?' She panicked watching her staff and her boyfriend talk away from her

'There is no head, but I think the babies bum is coming out'

'The baby is breach, ok Henry she needs to deliver this baby now and we need medics' Nadine stressed

'Our medical team are held up apparently' he flapped

'Ok Lucy we need an ambulance now, like NOW' Nadine ordered and returned to Henry.

'Sir you're going to have to trust me' she warned and stepped over to Elizabeth

'Elizabeth, the baby is breach so you need to deliver the baby now; I've had to call an ambulance...'

'No, no the press will know and I...I'

'I am aware that it will get media coverage but you need to get your baby out'

'Arrhhhhhhhhh' she sobbed the pain was now becoming unbearable. Henry rushes to her side and held her hand, kissing her head repeatedly whispering sweet nothings in her ears.

'I don't want my baby in the Oval office' she cried

'Ma'am we won't but you need to rest the urge to push, I am not trained in breach birth and we need help'

'POTUS HAS LANDED' Russell came running in and announced before his eyes fell on the scene in front of him. If Nadine has been slightly more to the right he would have seen right up Elizabeth's skirt

'Urm... just don't ruin the sofa or I'll have to send you the dry cleaning bill' he moaned and closed the Oval Office door, leaving the 3 of them waiting for the ambulance to arrive... a baby needed to be born.

And not just any baby, A McCord baby at that.


	38. Chapter 38 - Significant Events

Enjoy...

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I do not have many more chapters planned for this fic now! Maybe 4 or 5 Left!

**Chapter 38 - Significant Events **

'Hey, anyone home?' Elizabeth called as she stepped through the front door of her family home. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was nearly 9pm, looking around she was confused, the house was silent and in darkness.

'Henry?' She called stepping into the house a little more, when she reached the stairs she leant her hand on the banister and listened, she couldn't even hear Stevie. Elizabeth scrunched her face up as she became even more perplexed by the situation of the home. She turned her head towards the kitchen and noted a light flickering, she decided to place her coat and bag on the bottom of the stairs and slowly walk into the kitchen.

'Oh wow...Henry' she gasped and placed her hand to her mouth. She could feel the emotions swirling inside her as she looked on at the scene before her. Henry had set the table into a romantic date setting. It was candle lit, dinner was served, flowers in the middle and champagne ready to be poured.

'Happy Anniversary babe' He smiled, walking towards her to take her hand in his. He slowly leant down and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

'Happy Anniversary Henry' she smiled into the comfort of his lips on her.

'Let's eat' he guided her to the table and broke apart from her hand as he pulled out a chair for her.

'Henry this looks amazing, all of it, I am sorry I am home late from work' she sighed hoping she hadn't put him out too much

'Not at all, I had Matt send me a message when you left the office, it was all perfectly times. Now I decided that since you went all out on our first anniversary and cooked me a meal...well ordered take out an presented it nicely, that for our second year it would be my turn to return the favour' he explained popping the cork from the champagne and pouring her a glass.

'Henry I done that because I was still on maternity leave, you've been working hard all day, come home to Stevie and done this, you really are something special McCord' she smiled

'How is Stevie?' She asked tucking into her food but placing a hand on Henry's knee as he sat close by, not wanting to be too far from him

'She is fine, she had a lovely day at the park she was so tried when I got home she practically went straight to bed, I haven't heard her since' He always smiled when talking about his little girl.

'Henry how is our baby 14 months old already?' she was shocked. The time with Stevie had flown by. Elizabeth and Henry's relationship had grown from strength to strength. Elizabeth returned to work when Stevie was 4 months old, it was earlier than planned but a near all out war between China and Russia meant she was called in early. Henry didn't mind, he secretly loved the role of 'stay at home dad'. He was balancing being a white house staff member and father perfectly. Most days he would work from home however on the odd one or two like today they had a nanny to help out.

'Time for another I guess' Henry joked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes

'I know I know, not after the stress Stevie caused you during labour' he giggled looking back, although at the time it was a scary time now it just seemed 'typical Stevie'

'Honestly that child' she laughed lifting her glass before putting back down again.

'Good choice of name, 'Stephanie', it really suits her' Elizabeth grinned at Henry

'Yeah well as I said, it means Crown and she certainly made it know she wanted to be royalty, I mean she was nearly born in the oval office'

'This is nice, were actually socialising and not talking shop' she pointed out, and raised her glass towards Henry

'Happy 2nd Anniversary'

'Happy 2nd Anniversary Elizabeth'

'I got you a little something' she bit her lip like she often did when she was nervous. Placed her glass on the table and turned to a gift box at her side. She placed it in front of Henry and waited anxiously to see if he liked his gift.

'Here you go'

'Thanks babe' he took the box and slowly pulled at the ribbon wrapped around it. Inside was a mug, a keychain and a card. He pulled them out and looked at them all together and smiled. The mug read

'World's Best Daddy' and the Keychain read 'Drive safe, I need you here with me'. Something Elizabeth often told Henry.

'Thank you babe they're really sweet' He leant in and kissed her, he really did love the little thoughtful gifts of her. He took the envelope in his hands and opened his Card. To his surprise it was a handmade card

'Babe you didn't have to get gifts and a card from Stevie, it's our anniversary' he laughed knowing she loves to involve Stevie in everything. Elizabeth smiled and placed a hand back on his knee as he opened the card...

**_Hey Daddy, _**

**_You don't have to wait anymore; your surprise present is that our little family is increasing to four' _**

Before Henry opened his mouth but the words didn't come out. He took Elizabeth's hand and his eyes began to fill with tears. He wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her head repeatedly.

'Oh Elizabeth' He eventually gasped, he always wanted more kids, but after the trauma of Stevie's birth Elizabeth had written it off, or so he thought.

'I love you so much Henry, you're the best father in the world, and I couldn't deny you another child' she cried with him as he pulled back and held her face

'You are the most perfect women in the world, I love you so much' His eyes glistened

'How far?'

'Only about 3 weeks, I've known for a few days, tonight just seemed like the perfect night to tell you' she kissed him and he placed a hand on her tummy

'I cannot wait to watch you grow little one, I love you so much already' His words made Elizabeth cry even more

'This is the best anniversary gift ever' He chuckled

'Well don't expect anything to top this, ever' she mocked and reached for her champagne and put it straight back down again

'That's why you have drank your drink and you keep putting it straight back down' it all made sense to Henry now.

'Well now it's time for your gift, hold on' He stood up and walked into the living room and came running back in with something behind his back.

'Close your eyes' He asked

'What?'

'Just do it, close them, your gift was incredibly I need to add a bit more jazz to mine so close your eyes' he laughed and watched as she closed her eyes and placed her hands over the top of her eyes.

'Ok now open' he whispered and as she opened her eyes, she blinked a few times to adjust her eyes and at first she didn't see Henry but then she did, he was in front of her, knelt down on one knee...

'Elizabeth Adams, I love you so much more than I can't even begin to put it into words. I love who I am when I am with you, I adore the life we have created, professionally and personally, the home you have given me is unimaginable, the family you are blessing me with is the most perfect gift and there is not much I would change about you, except one thing. I'd like to change your last name. Will you Marry Me?'

'Yes' she whispered, nodding her head and cupping her mouth in excitement. Henry pulled out the diamond ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. He scooped he up from the chair an carried her upstairs to the bedroom, kissing her continuously as he laid her down on the bed.

'I love you Henry McCord'

'I love you soon to be Mrs McCord' he teased and Elizabeth squealed with excitement

'Henry, make love to me for the first time as my fiancé'

'With pleasure'


	39. Chapter 39 – Pleasurable nights

here is the next instalment! Enjoy. I love your reviews so please do keep them coming!

**Chapter 39 – Pleasurable nights**

_'__With Pleasure'_

Henry closed the gap between them again, Elizabeth lay under his body and groaned in pleasure as he was kissing her intently, wasting no time to deepen the kiss. He began to plan kisses down her neck, sucking at her skin, he slowly used his fingers to toy with the hem of her blouse before pulling it up exposing her tummy. He moved his lips down to the skin that was now showing, softly kissing sending tingles raging through her and him. He moved his hands up and pulled her blouse off revealing her bra which he tugged at and removed.

He placed his fingertips around her nipples, caressing and tweaking them, watching as her body ached in pleasure. His lips began to suck ferocious at her nipple, desperate for more of her before turning to the other and repeating his actions Elizabeth was enraged with pleasure; unable to speak, her hands roaming his back, nails digging into his shoulder, her tongue running along his shoulder and neck as she tasted him.

'Hennryy' she groaned, quivering

'You're incredible' he whispered, she went to respond but slipped an arm under her and he span her around so her bum was facing him. Henry adored every inch of Elizabeth but he was definitely a bum man. His hands roamed the curves of her hips before he tugged at her skirt and underwear. He ripped then off her. Elizabeth was in her oil, in so much pleasure she was aching for him. She gasped when she felt Henry insert his fingers inside her. Adding pressure to her core. Her wet, warm core.

'You're so silky' he groaned whilst roaming his fingers inside her.

'I want you' he announced and before Elizabeth responded he inserted himself inside her

'Ohhh'

Henry was throbbing, his harden length was wrapped in her juices, his body was burning at the pleasure. He pulled himself out slowly and re inserted himself, each time groaning with the contact. He then pulled at her thighs brining her too her knees. He held onto her hips and began to thrust that little bit quicker and deeper.

'Fuckk Elizabeth' he grunted

'Faster' she whispered huskily and Henry responded. He fucked her hard, and fast. Panting with every incision. Their bodies colliding, the aromatic smell of sex filling the air, echoes of lustrous moans captivating their ears.

'Henry I'm so close' she panted

'Cum for me baby' he gripped her a little harder and pushed himself inside a little deeper. That done the trick. Elizabeth's climax was imminent. Her thighs shaking her core tightening with the pleasure.

'I want you' she ordered. Henry pulled away and turned her around. She knelt before him and took him in her mouth. Sucking hard and quickening the pace much like before. She used her hands to pleasure him and feel his skin beneath her fingers. Henry began bucking into her and she knew this meant he was close. She sucked harder as he exploded into her mouth, the warm liquid filling her and burning her throat. She picked up every last drop before removing her lips from around him and turning to kiss him. Henry wrapped his hands around her and pushed her back into the bed kissing her passionately.

He began to work his hands down to her core.

'Cum for me again' he ordered and began to play with her. Elizabeth's body was in overdrive. The pleasure was almost painful it was so erotic. He rubbed at her clit as she bucked her hips.

'Ohh Fuck me' she moaned loudly, she was intoxicated by pleasure

Henry replaced his fingers with his mouth. His tongue being sure to explore her. He found her sensitive spot and nibbled at it, adding pressure as he felt her hands roam through his harm. Her hips pushed up into him as he sucked hard.

'Fuck Hen...' she couldn't finished as her body shook, her warm juices spilling into Henry's mouth. He used his tongue to taste every drop. He grabbed her thighs as he sucked her dry. He came up from in between her and took position next to her on the bed

'Fuck Henry, that-'

'Just wait for our wedding night' He teased and she groaned in pleasure at the thought.

'Henry McCord, you are such a desirable man' she giggled

'Elizabeth I am only who I am because of you'. He snuggled into her side, resting a hand on her tummy.

They remained wrapped in one another's embrace until a light slumber came over Henry. Elizabeth led awake and looked back over the previous two years with her man. Elizabeth and Henry really had come a long way. From hating one another to lustrous sex to falling in love, a child, a proposal and another child on the way. She placed hand over the top of his and smiled. She remembered Henry telling her about his little visions and dreams of them having children, how they would be running to him when he comes home from work. Telling him funny stories, doing funny dances, the learning, the growth and development. All of it.

She sighed as she realised Stevie was growing so quickly, she was excited to be having another baby, to mother and nurture from the beginning again. She vowed to enjoy this pregnancy as it really could be her last, she thought to herself. She backed into Henry a little an re-adjusted herself on the pillow. She closed her eyes and dreamt of time with her family. Time with Henry was about to become even more precious but she didn't mind. For she knew she had a life time with him, an eternity to grow old with him and love him.


	40. Chapter 40 – Heated Discussions pt 1

**Here you go! Sorry for the delay **

**Chapter 40 – Heated Discussions pt 1 **

'Arhh here she is, welcome back Bess, nice break?' Conrad smiled as his secretary of state walked into the oval office

'Well I wouldn't call giving birth and raising a 2 toddlers and a baby a break but sure' she mocked and received a hug from her old friend.

'So what have I miss?' She rubbed her hands together a little too excited to get back to work.

'Bess we'd like to introduce you to Russell's new intern' Conrad pointed and Elizabeth looked to the young girl in the corner or the room, in Russell's shadow.

'Elizabeth this is Kirsten Jefferies; she is interning here for the next 13 months, so pretty much the remainder of President Dolton's time in office' Russell explained and stepped aside

'Please to meet you Kirsten, I am Secretary of state Elizabeth Adams' she shook her hand.

'Wow Sir just 13 months left, where has the second term gone' she sighed

'Well you were off having children like they were going out of fashion' Russell spoke out and received a glare from Elizabeth.

'If you get fed up of him you're welcome to spend a day with me, or longer' she smiled at Kirsten

'Actually that isn't a bad idea, I need to do some lobbying so if you could have her today'

'She isn't a baby Russell, but yes Kirsten is welcome at state anytime'

'Mr President could I grab a word with you in Private' she asked, and looked towards Russell, who got the message and left the room with Kirsten in tow.

'How can I help you Bess?' He asked leaning forward on his desk as she took the seat opposite in the chair.

'I want to run for President Sir...'

**_9 months before_**

'Henry do you even want to marry me' Elizabeth shouted as she entered their bedroom. It was late in the evening, she had just arrived home from work and Henry was sat on the bed reading a book, shocked to hear those words escape her mouth

'Excuse me?' He asked

'Well it's just we've been engaged for nearly 3 years now so I can only assume I am not good enough for you anymore...'

'Ok do you want to tell me what this is really about?; He asked noting the tension that was building her shoulders

'I'm working up to it, but in the meantime answer my question please' she was somewhat demanding and half pleading with him

'Of course I want to marry you'

'So why haven't we set a date or why haven't we done it yet' she flapped, pacing the room looking down at her feet

'Babe we said we would wait until Alison was born and you were back in work before we even decided to start planning, and then you said you would like Alison to walk down the aisle so we decided to look for a date when she was about 2 and Stevie would be 4. Then you fell pregnant again and as I recall you said 'I refuse to look like a hippo on my wedding day' He explained, sometimes he really didn't understand women

'Well trust you to want a 3rd child' she huffed, Henry was right, and she was just picking a fight for no reason but she had a rage burning inside her.

'Urm no as I recall none of our children were planned' he threw back at her, getting slightly irritated now

'Well things need planning otherwise the go wrong'

'And what is that suppose to mean?' Henry asked, knowing she had been working effortlessly to return the bodies of fallen patriots from half way around the world.

'I am going to recover the bodies personally' she explained and avoided his gaze, knowing how this was about to play out, she spotted Henry throw the duvet cover back and get out of bed. _Here goes_ she thought to herself and braced the wrath of Henry McCord

'YOU WHAT, WE TALKED ABOUT THIS'

'Shh the kids will wake' she glared at him

'We talked about this Elizabeth, you're not going, I am playing the fiancé card, and you're not flying half way across the world when you're four months pregnant. I nearly bloody lost you and Stevie last time you flew pregnant and I won't even allow it to become a possibility now'

'Henry I've flown thousands of times since and I have been fine, I am going' she protested

'You're impossible you know that, bloody impossible' he spat. He knew what she was doing was the right thing but he couldn't risk her flying, it scared him far too much. They'd been lucky with Alison's pregnancy due to her being at risk of a blood clot she wasn't allowed to fly, which Henry was thankful for.

'My flight leaves in the morning' she shot back walking into the bathroom. Henry followed her in hot pursuit. They hardly fought anymore, they were too much in love. They had the odd disagreement like every couple but nothing like when they first met, no real anger until now.

Henry watched as she loaded her toiletries into a bag, throwing them in forcefully, the anger building in her too

'You're a real idiot on times Henry' she huffed but didn't look at him. Henry stood in awe of her, his rage was turning into desire. He couldn't be mad at her for returning home bodies of patriots that was who she was. He bit his lip as she bent down to the cupboard below the sink. Her bum perfectly encased by her navy skirt.

'Elizabeth' he moaned, feeling himself harden

'No Henry, It's not fair that our lives have to go on hold because of your fears, you have to trust me Henry' she stood back up and felt him stood behind her, his length pressing into her

'I'm sorry' He whispered into her neck

'No you do not get to apologise thinking it will result in sex' she went to pull away but he pulled her back, looking into her eyes, she could see the desire he held for her, the truth about how he was feeling

'Elizabeth I just want you safe, and I want our little baby safe, I am sorry, you can go' he was being genuine and Elizabeth knew that.

'Hmm...Sometimes I like it better when you're a little moody, a little rough...'she teased pressing her body into his. He run his hands down to her hips and pushed her skirt and knickers off without warning.

'Henry' she shrieked, she really wasn't expecting that. He scooped her up and placed her bare ass on the side next to the sink, he spread her legs apart and looked into her glistening eyes

'I am sorry, I do want to marry you and I Love you so much' He whispered

'It's fine, I love you too now shut up and fuck me' she groaned, desperate for a release of tension...


	41. Chapter 41 – Heated Discussions pt 2

**Chapter 41 – Heated Discussions pt 2**

_'__It's fine, I love you too now shut up and fuck me' she groaned, desperate for a release of tension..._

Henry looked at Elizabeth and something inside him told him this was wrong, his hands fell to the side of his body and he stepped back from her.

'Henry?' She quizzed

'I can't' He mumbled

'What?' She was now irritated, and feeling embarrassed

'it's not that I don't want to but Elizabeth you're not happy about something and I cannot pretend to ignore that just to sleep with you, that's wrong'

'But you said...you started this' She jumped off the side of the counter and quickly found her clothes, pulling them back up

'I know I did, I thought I could push past it, but Elizabeth something is wrong with you, there is something you're not telling me and it's stopping you from relaxing, Talk to me baby' he tried to reach out for her but she pulled away

'No Henry, you cannot do that, you cannot embarrass me like that' she snapped and headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Henry remained rooted to the stop, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply trying to fathom what was going on. He noted that since she had found out she was pregnant with their 3rd child her mood had changed. It was an unexpected pregnancy, but all of the children were, she was excited and kept telling Henry she was secretly wishing for a boy. Henry couldn't understand it. He was at a loss, he knew the only way to understand was to get her to open up, no matter how hard it was. Henry reached for his phone and rang the children nanny; he arranged for her to come over and stay as she was due to help out in the morning anyway; thus meaning Henry and Elizabeth had the evening, no distractions to talk.

Henry changed from his shorts to joggers and descended the stairs, he came down into the living room and noted that it was unusually quiet. Elizabeth's jacket was thrown on the back of the sofa as always when she came in from work and now her heels were thrown on the floor and her trainers not in the usual spot. She must have changed them just now, Henry thought as he picked up her shoes and placed them in the downstairs closet. Something wasn't right, Henry had a strange feeling bubbling inside him

'Elizabeth' He called out and received no response. He stepped out of the closet and went to walk into the kitchen as the front door bell rang. He inwardly groaned as he wanted to go and see Elizabeth. He turned and was slightly relieved when it was the nanny at the door

'Thank you so much'

'Not a problem, it saves me waking up really early I can just be here already' she smiled stepping into the house

'Brilliant, Elizabeth and I need to discuss some work things tonight so we really need as little distraction as possible' she smiled apologetically

'Its fine Dr McCord I love your children they're adorable and no bother at all'

'Thank you, the guest bedroom next to the girl's room is all set for you'

'brilliant I am going to put my head down straight away if that's ok, Say Hi to the Secretary from me' she smiled and headed upstairs allowing Henry to finally enter the kitchen to speak to Elizabeth

'Babe that was the Nanny' He called and stopped at the counter realising the kitchen was empty. He looked around back into the living room, looking through the glass into her office and nothing. She was not around. Henry was about to check upstairs again wondering if she had gone to one of the girls bedrooms when he noticed his car keys were missing from the kitchen counter top.

Henry rushed towards the front door and confirmed her motorcade and DS agents were still stood around

'Dr McCord is everything ok?' DS Agent Matt asked noting the concerned look on his face

'Elizabeth's gone' Henry mustered and nothing more needed to be said, the house was being searched by her security detail. Fred Cole popped his head out the back door and confirmed that Henry's car was gone.

'Sir where would she go?'

'I don't know we were righting she must have just took off' Henry grabbed his coat and chucked his shoes on

'Let's go' He sighed and headed out in the motorcade to find her. Henry sent a quick text to the nanny saying they'd left for the white house and didn't know when they'd be home, and if she needed anything urgently to ring.

He looked out the windowing watching the black of the night race by as they searched for her. Henry knew something was wrong with her and he was kicking himself for not noticing sooner. They called Blake and Nadine to see if they were aware of her whereabouts but both confirmed she headed home in the motorcade a few hours ago. They searched her favourite restaurant, ice cream bar, and were now driving around aimlessly and had been for nearly an hour and half.

'Sir Do you want to call her again?'

'I've tried Matt, she has either turned it off or there is no signal' he sighed

'Can you not track my car or something, can the CIA get into that?' Henry was clutching at straws

'I mean we could Sir, but you'd have to declare her as a missing person for them to do that and that would cause all kinds of upheaval' Matt explained realising this was down to an argument between them both rather than her being abducted

'Of course' Henry sank into his seat

'Have you checked at the farm in Virginia?' Fred asked

'She wouldn't be there yet, it's at least a 2 and a half hour drive'

'Sir we've been driving around for an hour and half, and you said you were upstairs for a good half an hour if not longer before you noticed she'd left, this time of night she might just have got there' Fred was hopeful he knew that

Henry called the farm house but there was no answer, he wanted to contact the people who look after the horses to see if they'd heard from her but it was late into the night, almost early hours of the morning and he wasn't about to wake them up when he knew deep down she didn't want to be found right now.

His heart was racing, the thought of her out here alone was killing him. He couldn't help but think of her being wound up, distressed and alone, not to mention cold as she didn't take her jacket. He ran his fingers though his hair again and threw his head back into the seat. The suddenly it hit him

'Matt drive to Virginia, I think I know where she might be...'


	42. Chapter 42 - Clarity

**Note: **Thank you so so much for the reviews! _There is just one chapter left after this! _

There was some confusion about Henry and Elizabeth conceiving children so I hope I've cleared it up in this section!

Enjoy...

**Chapter 42 - Clarity **

It was now early hours of the morning, approaching 3am to be exact. Henry and Elizabeth's DS agents had been driving for nearly two and half hours in the direction of Virginia before they slowly pulled up into a car park hoping to find Elizabeth.

'Dr McCord, Sir that appears to be your vehicle in the distance' Matt spoke as the headlights shone over the back end of a SUV, which was in fact Henry's. Henry wasted no time in unclipping his seatbelt and heading towards the parked car.

'Sir we need to-'

'Just wait here, she is fine, I'll call if I need help' Henry shut them down, this was a discussion that he and Elizabeth needed alone.

Henry slowly approached the car, a mixture of anger and frustration that she fled running through his body, relief that he'd found her, and confusion as to what the heck was going on. He slowly reached for the handle on the passenger door, peaking through the window.

He spotted Elizabeth, head back on the seat, eyes red and puffy, shoulders slumped and her skin slightly blotchy. She had evidently been crying quite a bit. As he pulled the handle and opened the door he felt a wave of sadness rush over his body, the atmosphere was tense. He slipped into the seat shutting the door behind him and sat in silence for a moment or two.

Elizabeth didn't feel she could cry anymore; she threw her head back into the chair and closed her eyes in an attempted to block all thoughts entering her mind. She pulled her eyes tighter as a light shone into the back of the car, she knew it was headlights of someone pulling up. Within moments she head the passenger door click open and close. She didn't need to open her eyes, she sensed it was Henry; she knew the man she loved had come to her in her time of need, she felt his weight shift into the passenger seat and waited whilst he sat in silence for a moment. She sighed heavily, feeling incredibly guilty that she had put him through this.

'It's alright babe, I am here now' He stretched out his hand and placed it on her knee. He immediately noted that her skin was cold to touch, he moved his hand up to her arm and felt the Goosebumps that lay under his finger tips.

'Put the engine on and lets warm it up in here' he spoke softly and watched as she turned the key in the ignition and started the engine. Henry turning the dials on full and blasting the heat into the car.

'How did you know I would be here?' she croaked, her mouth was dry

'I didn't, not really. I just hoped, why did you come here, you never come here' he paused

'I couldn't make sense of anything, everything was overwhelming and I needed clarity, I needed peace, Ironic as this place is peaceful but doesn't bring internal peace' she laughed at the irony.

'But it reminds you of who you are, and that's the inner peace you needed' It was although Henry could read her mind. For the first time since he got into the car she opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

'Hey you' he smiled catching her gaze she leant forward and rested her head on his shoulder, he wrapped and arm around her traced light circles on her back. She moved her hand to hold onto his leg

'I am so sorry Henry'

'It's ok babe'

'No it's not, Henry this is absurd behaviour, I should have stayed home and spoken to you, I am so sorry'

'Babe its ok, the kids are tucked into bed safe and-'

'Oh my god the kids, Henry I didn't even think about them' she sat up in her seat, more distress creeping in

'See this is exactly the kind of thing I mean' she hit the steering wheel, Henry watched on, he was at a loss

'Babe you're going to need to explain, I don't understand'

'I am neglecting them Henry, and now we're adding a 3rd child into the mix, Henry we never even talked about having any of them, it never got to a point where we decided to start trying for a child, we were lucky it happened naturally for us, well naturally and a few forgetful moments of not taking contraception' she shook her head

'Babe I still don't understand? We're not neglecting the girls, and we won't start when this McCord arrives' he wanted to place a hand on her tummy but thought better of it.

'You're not, Henry my job has me running around the bloody world, and working stupid hours, I don't see them as much as I should, I am not as present as other mothers and it's unfair Henry, on them and on you. And this is why I cannot do have thoughts like I've had' she rambled

'Thoughts like what?' he pressed on but she didn't answer him

'Babe you might not be home all of the time, but when you're not home and working late, or travelling the world you are constantly on the phone, or video calling and checking in, and you're not home because you're doing your best at keeping our world safe, which is the ultimate protection, you're working diligently to ensure they have a peaceful world to grow up in' he reassured her.

'I didn't think of it like that' she mumbled

'Well next time you think different maybe you should come to me?' he hinted and she dipped her head

'Babe its ok that you're feeling a bit messed up with your thoughts and feelings'

'It's not Henry, I am the secretary of state I am supposed to have my shit together' she was annoyed at herself

'Babe you're human, you need to forgive yourself a little'

'Henry I am so selfish, here you are putting me first, you put our kids above everything and I don't, I am planning swan off to save the remains of fallen service men and women and I didn't give a second thought about the girls and if they would even miss me. I moan at Will for doing this to Abby and look at me' her shoulders began to shake as fresh tears started to fall into her lap.

'Elizabeth you're not running off for months like Will, you're flying there and back within the day, and its one working day. What is this really about?' he sensed he wasn't getting the full picture from her

'All of this Henry, It's had me thinking about how far we've come, as a nation, as a world, the world wars were devastating and dark times, we managed to form NATO and restore some peace across the globe, but it's shown me how far we still have to go' She paused and turned to face Henry, who unbeknown to her, knew exactly what was coming

'Henry...I signed up to this job to effect real change and I just feel like we're finally getting somewhere and in 2 years when Conrad has to step down we could potentially watch that all unfold, and watch all our peace agreements change, our world become a dangerous place, that I not something I can ever get on Board with, and I feel incredibly selfish towards our family for even thinking this...When the time comes, Henry I want to run for president'

'I know' he whispered and held her hand

'You do? Wow, I really didn't, but that is nothing new' she shook her head in disbelief

'It's not selfish, whatever happens we will always be together, as a family, you're my accomplice and I've got your back, now and always'

'You're not mad at me, because I've been over thinking this for days and I got to tell you this was not how I imagined you'd react, I thought you'd be mad at me because of the added risk to our family, the pressure of the campaign let alone if I was elected and I..I don't know' she sighed, she felt relieved her emotions were out, but slightly embarrassed feeling she had overacted a little.

'I am right beside you' He pulled her in for a hug and held her close. Breathing in her scent. Thankful he had the most amazing women in his arms.

'Now, come on, let's go'

'Yeah we should head home' she echoed his thoughts as she pulled out of his embrace

'No, Let's go' he pointed out of the windscreen to the scene before them

'Henry no not tonight'

'tonight is a night of letting fears go and embracing the moment, hold my hand' He smiled as he was no stood out of the car and around by her door. She took a deep breath and reached for his hand. The cold hitting her body as her tiny frame shook from the breeze.

'here put this on' Henry took his jumper off and gave it to her, he didn't mind feeling the cold for her, he would do anything for Elizabeth. He took her hand in his after she slipped the jumper over her head and began to walk.

'Henry I haven't been here since...' she trailed off

'I know, but I think you need some closure' he guided her into the dark field and watched as pulled her phone out for a light, She took the lead and guided him a little. She stopped before her and looked down. Henry wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she struggled to hold back on her emotions.

'Henry they've missed so much' she sobbed as she looked down at her parent's grave.

'They haven't missed a thing, they've had the best view' He whispered.


	43. Chapter 43 – At Last 'Who would have th

Ok so Here it is... I hope I have done the ending justice! I kept on editing it so thought it was best to leave it alone!

I cannot thank all of you enough for all of the reviews and support! I cannot believe how much of a hit this story has become! I have soooooo many more one-shots in the pipe line, and another fic in mind so keep on the look out for more from me.

Thank you again, please leave your reviews one last time! Much love to you all.

**Chapter 41 – At Last **

'Who would have thought that nearly 9 years ago when I met you in the oval office I would be stood back here by your side today' Henry smiled looking at Elizabeth as she emerged from the en suite in the most gorgeous dress Henry had ever lay eyes on.

She had her hair pinned back in into a sleek updo and a white gown hugged her figure. The fitted dress draped over one shoulder as the loose material covered her arm effortlessly. She brushed herself down like always and smiled up at Henry

'Not me, you were a real jerk back then Henry' She laughed stepping closer to him

'As were you I recall' he took her hands and held them on his chest

'I always remember my grandmother telling me something when I was a teenager and I never understood her, but I do now'

'What did she say' she listened closely as he whispered

'Be cautious with lust; when paired with good timing and a few sentimental words it often transforms into love'

'I love you Henry, and you look really handsome in a tux' she leant in and kissed his lips softly

'You look sensation in that dress' he nibbled at her ear and pressed his lips into her neck, lingering on her sweet spot

'Hmm, Henry' she groaned, weak at the knees

'Daddy, Daddy, Daddy' came a little voice from behind him, spoiling the mood

'You're supposed to be in bed princess' Henry knelt down and wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter Alison. She was now four and a half years old, but growing into a young girl more and more every day.

'I wanted to kiss you night again' she giggled and kissed Henry on the cheek, before he picked her up and leant her towards Elizabeth

'Night mommy, you look pretty' she giggled and snuggled into her mothers embrace

'Goodnight Noodle, I love you' Elizabeth whispered as Henry carried her out of the room and towards her bedroom.

Elizabeth looked around her; Life didn't get much better than this she thought to herself. She had a beautiful partner whom she had been madly in love with for 9 years now, three wonderful children; Stevie who was now six, Alison who was four and a half, and her baby boy Jason, who had just turned two.

She had always wanted to fill her home with a family, love, laughter and happiness. Something which was missing from her childhood memories. She took a seat on the bed and looked up towards the ceiling, she would give anything to see her parents again, anything.

'Knock Knock' she was interrupted from her thoughts as her brother smiled at her in her bedroom door way

'Lizzie, you look wonderful, you ready?' he asked

'I think so, we're just waiting for the nanny and we can go' she was anxious Will could tell

'Elizabeth, relax' were the words he offered her and she rolled her eyes

'Oh thanks Will that help me out so much' she mocked. Will went to respond but Henry walked back into the room and looked between the pair

'No fighting tonight, this is important' he warned and both siblings laughed.

'The nanny is here, you ready darling' Henry held out his hand for Elizabeth to take.

They arrived at the venue and stepped out. Elizabeth was blown away by the media coverage that awaited outside. She smiled graciously at them all whilst being guided inside by Henry and her DS agents.

'Ma'am welcome, you look beautiful' Nadine gushed

'Thank you, where is everyone?' She looked around the nerves kicking in.

'They're inside waiting, Dr McCord you need to head on inside, we will catch you up' Nadine explained, Henry nodded and kissed Elizabeth goodbye before wondering off into the distance. Fear etched on Elizabeth's face as she had lost her support, she could no longer reach for Henry's hand when needed.

'It will be over soon Ma'am and you'll be enjoying your first dance' Nadine stepped aside letting Elizabeth step into the main hall. A room full of people awaiting her arrival.

Before she knew it Nadine was right, her arms were wrapped tightly around Henry as they swayed from left to right, dancing to the music selected just for them...

_At last my love has come along__, __My lonely days are over and life is like a song__, __At Last the skies above are blue__, __My heart was wrapped in clover the night I looked at you_

'I am so proud of you' Henry pulled her in a little closer. His eyes glistening with desire and love for the women who stood before him. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hand. He was full of love and admiration; his heart was ready to burst.

'Thank you Henry, from the bottom of my heart, Thank you' She kissed him softly and heard the applause from the crowd behind them, causing her to giggle. She rubbed her nose against his playfully. She stared at the man before her, wondering how she became so lucky.

'So, are you ready for our next adventure? You, me and the kids' She bit her lip as she looked up at him, still holding tight and swaying to the music in the background.

'Are you kidding me? Elizabeth we are at your inaugural ball, of course I am ready for the next adventure' he chuckled and she threw her head back laughing in disbelief. Tonight she was elected president of the united states.

'Henry this all feels very surreal' she pulled out of his embrace, but never letting go and looked around her. The room filled with warmth and humanity, love and prosperity. Lights glistened in her eyes as she scanned the crowd before. A swarm of people who believed in her; people who believed she could lead this country into greatness. She listened to the words of the music in the background and found herself turning to look at Henry...

_I found a dream that I can speak to__, __A dream that I can call my own__, __I found a thrill to press my cheek to__, __A thrill I've never known__, __You smiled and then the spell was cast__, __And here we are in Heaven __, __For you are mine at last_

'Nobody believes in me like you do, Thank you for being the most incredible man beside the women, I promise I won't let you down Dr Henry McCord'

'I do not doubt your ability, oh and...Congratulations President Elizabeth McCord'


End file.
